The Dark Menace
by ColHogan
Summary: Hogan receives a mysterious message informing him his identity as Papa Bear has been revealed.Who sent it? And what will Hogan do when he comes face-to-face with a group of Germans dealing out their own brand of justice.*2009 Silver PBA winner/Best OC*
1. Chapter 1

*****Silver Papa Bear Award winner Best Original Character---Noel Jackman*****

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Hogan's Heroes. This story is for the enjoyment of others and not for profit. The characters of Malcolm Decker, Horace Belgium, Hans & Ilse Bormann, Wilhelm Klauss and Fritz Schultz are mine. The timeline of this story is prior to the events of A LIFE BLOWN APART, but following A DEATH IN BARRACKS TWO.

**The Dark Menace**

**Chapter 1 --- Warning**

Hogan was laying on the bunk in the radioroom monitoring the radio giving Kinch a break when the message came in. Jumping to his feet, Hogan hurried to the radio and, grabbing the headset, began listening to the message and scribbling it down, a deep frown appearing on his face as he wrote. The message was not from London nor from the underground. It was from someone Hogan didn't even know. Finished copying the message, he threw down the pencil and tore the message off the pad, and began reading it as Kinch appeared carrying two cups of coffee. He placed one in front of Hogan.

"Message from London, Colonel?" he asked innocently.

Hogan didn't look at him. "No," was all he said, a look of deep concern on his face.

"Is it from the underground?" Kinch asked.

Hogan then looked at Kinch as if seeing him for the first time. "What? Oh. No it's not." Folding the paper, Hogan tucked it inside the inner pocket of his bomber jacket. Picking up the coffee cup, he disappeared in another part of the tunnel, leaving a mystified Kinch staring after him.

Hogan sighed as he sat down on the ground with his back against the dirt wall in another branch of the tunnel. Putting down his coffee cup, he pulled out the folded paper and stared at the short message. It read as follows:

'We know your true identity, Papa Bear. As an enemy of the Fatherland you must and shall be punished.' It was signed The Death Unit.'

Hogan folded the paper and put it back inside his jacket pocket and took another sip of coffee. In the past weeks he had begun hearing rumors of a Death Unit consisting of private citizens who took the law into their own hands regarding those they considered enemies of the Fatherland. He had also heard that these people dealt out their own brand of justice considered worse than anything the Gestapo could. Hogan found himself shivering from that thought as if cold. How did these people get his unit's radio frequency? More importantly, how did they know his code name was Papa Bear? Had his organization been compromised? Hogan didn't think so. But still it was possible. He slowly got to his feet. He couldn't let any of his men know about this message because they would only worry about him and he didn't want or need that. After all, they did have a surveillance assignment coming up tonight and it was important that nothing interfere with it. However, there was Kinch who already knew a message had come in. He would have to discourage Kinch from as far as trying to find out what the message said and who it was from. But how?

Sighing, Hogan found himself suddenly pacing back and forth. He was consumed by how these people got their frenquency and his code name. Then, he recalled when he had been held prisoner by Major Frolichman of the Abwehr who was trying to trade him for his operative. Is it possible Frolichman had revealed Papa Bear's identity to these people? He couldn't very well ask the Major could he?

Finishing his coffee, Hogan returned to the radioroom to find Kinch sitting at the radio. Kinch turned when he heard Hogan's footsteps. The Colonel slapped Kinch on the shoulder. "I'm sorry for being so mysterious, Kinch," he said. "I'm just tired. We've been extremely busy the last few weeks."

Kinch shrugged. "No sweat, Colonel," he said. "You have just as much right to be grouchy as the rest of us. Even more so," he added with a smile. "So, was the message important?"

"Not really. It was just from London reminding us how important it is we get that information to them as soon as possible."

Kinch shook his head. "Those guys in London never give up, do they? I sometimes think they forget we're an old established business and know what we're doing."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Hogan smirked. "I'm going upstairs and get some rest. We've got a busy night ahead of us tonight."

That said, Hogan walked away aware of Kinch's eyes watching his receding back. _Something's really got the Colonel rattled, _Kinch told himself. He knew Hogan well enough to know when he was keeping something to himself. But he also knew him well enought to know Hogan would discuss what was troubling him if and when he was ready and not before.

Hogan stepped over the lower bedframe and into the barracks where he saw Newkirk and Carter playing gin and LeBeau preparing something delicious for dinner. The aroma assailed Hogan's nose the minute he stepped into the barracks. "What smells so good, LeBeau?" he asked.

The little Frenchman looked around at his commander. "It's a bordelaise sauce, mon Colonel, " he said. "It's made from meat stock, flour, wine, onions and seasonings. It'll go with the meat I am broiling in the stove."

"I'll tell you this, LeBeau," Hogan stood close to the Frenchman smelling the tantilizing sauce. "It's too bad the war can't be fought with your cooking. We'd win hands down."

"Merci, Colonel," he said with a big smile.

"I'll be in my quarters resting. Call me when dinner's ready."

"Oui, mon Colonel."

"Gin," Newkirk announced laying his cards down on the table with a devious smile. Carter frowned as he threw his cards on the table.

"How come you always win?" Carter asked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think this deck was fixed."

Newkirk smiled as he gathered and reshuffled the cards. "Now don't be a sore loser, Andrew," he said. "I would never cheat you. You're just a lousy gin player is all."

Hogan chuckled at their exchange as he went into his quarters and closed the door. Turning on the small lamp on his desk, he laid down on his back on the lower bunk. He pulled out the message again and reread it. He was getting a headache. Did Frolichman disclose his identity to these people? And if he did, would Hogan have to close up shop and get his men out. How would he explain it to them that the operation was suddenly closing up shop and they were to leave asap? Or would it be better for them if he was the one to leave? Unless Frolichman had disclosed the identities of his men as well, Hogan figured they would be in no danger if he was the one who left. But, he knew his men would ask questions if he suddenly announced he was leaving. And then there was the mission from London. The Allied High Command there would have to be informed the operation might have been compromised. Folding the paper again, Hogan tucked it back in his jacket's inner pocket. He clasped his hands behind his head. _This could be our final mission in Germany, _he told himself, wearily. _Or it could be the final mission of my life._

Either way, Hogan mused, they would be in store for a peck of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2The Meeting

**Chapter 2--- The Meeting**

Malcolm Decker followed Hans and Ilse Bormann down the stairs that led to the Bormann's basement. Ilse brushed back a loose strand of her shoulder length blonde hair. Waiting in the basement were their friends Horace Belgium, Wilhelm Klauss and Fritz Schultz. When Decker was seated, Ilse removed an 8" by 11'' envelope from her pocketbook. Opening it, she removed 2 black and white photos and passed them to her husband Hans who glanced at them before passing them to Klauss.

"The first photo is of Robert Hogan, a Colonel in the USAAF. He's a prisoner-of-war being held at Stalag 13. According to the Gestapo, he's suspected of assisting the underground with their sabotage, espionage and aiding of prisoners escaping from the Third Reich. Code name is Papa Bear. They've never been able to prove anything against him. However, we've been able to discover the radio frequency he uses and send him a message advising him we know who he is and that he is to be punished as a threat to the Fatherland."

"And this other man?" asked Schultz, staring at a photo of a dark haired middle age man of about forty.

"This other man is no longer a threat to the Fatherland. His name is Claude Bessler, a member of the underground. He was captured by one of our operatives yesterday. He has been found guilty and was duly punished by those who captured him."

The group passed around Bessler's photo as well. Looking at both photos, Klauss smirked. "And what was the sentence?" he asked.

Ilse's face was impassive. "He was sentenced to death. The sentence was carried out earlier this morning."

"And what about this Colonel Hogan?"

"Not yet. He needs to be caught first. We have been given permission to treat Colonel Hogan as a special case. We have been authorized to capture him and get whatever information about the underground and his own activities before we can pass judgement on him."

"We can't exactly go to a prisoner-of-war camp and take this Colonel Hogan out of camp," Decker reminded her.

"We won't have to," Ilse reminded him. "We were able to tap into the transmissions from London to Colonel Hogan. Apparently London wants him to pass on surveillance information on a German power plant that's being constructed about 10 miles outside of Hammelburg in order for London to bomb it."

There was an excited chatter amongst the group.

"So what is the plan then?" asked Schultz.

"We are to allow Colonel Hogan to leave the prison camp and conduct his surveillance of the power plant, and grab him before he returns to Stalag 13."

Belgium handed both photos back to Ilse who returned them to the envelope. She brushed a loose strand of hair off her face. She looked at each man. "Are there any questions?"

"What if Colonel Hogan resists when we make our move?" he asked.

"Our instructions are not to harm him. Then, we have been given free rein regarding whatever methods we decide to use during his interrogation."

"And assuming he is found guilty afterwards of crimes against the Fatherland, has a punishment been pre-determined for Colonel Hogan? Or do we have free rein to decide that as well?" asked Klauss.

Ilse smiled. "We have free rein to decide his punishment should he be found guilty. And I have decided that it will be death. However, I will not disclose what the method of death will be until the moment is right. Now, any further questions?"

Everybody simply looked at each other. But nobody said anything.

"Then, let us retire and prepare for capturing Colonel Hogan tonight."

Kinch stepped over the lower bedframe and into the barracks. He approached the stove, grabbed a coffee cup and poured himself a cup of coffee. There was a strained look on his face. Sitting down, he noticed LeBeau, Newkirk and Carter all looking at him, concerned.

"Something wrong, mate?" asked Newkirk, lighting a cigarette.

"Very wrong," Kinch replied. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a folded paper. He handed it to Newkirk. "See for yourself."

Taking the paper with a perplexed look on his face, Newkirk unfolded it and read the message. It was from London.

"Blimey," he exclaimed. "is this message for real?"

Kinch sipped his coffee. "I asked them to repeat it twice to be sure."

"What is it?" asked LeBeau. What's happened?"

"London says that one of the underground's top operatives, a Claude Bessler was found dead late this afternoon. He had been hanged."

LeBeau and Carter exchanged looks. Were they missing something?

"I'm sorry this guy's dead, but I don't understand," said Carter, confused.

"Oui. Neither do I," said LeBeau.

"Wait," explained Newkirk. "There's more. A message was found in Bessler's pocket from a group called the Death Unit. It read, and I quote 'We know who you are. You are an enemy of the Fatherland. You will and must be punished'."

Carter's eyes widened. "Wasn't Bessler the underground operative Colonel Hogan met with a few days ago?"

"Yeah, he was," added Kinch. "In fact, he's the one who informed London about that Kraut power plant we're doing surveillance on tonight."

"Sacre chat!" LeBeau exclaimed. Do you think that has something to do with his death?"

"Not sure," Kinch replied, taking the message from Newkirk. "But I need to show this message to Colonel Hogan right away. Where is he?"

LeBeau jerked a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the closed door. "He's in his quarters. Probably asleep. He's been really tired lately. You sure you want to wake him?"

"Normally no. But this is important." Getting up, Kinch approached Hogan's quarters and knocked on the door. He was surprised when he heard Hogan's voice granting permission to enter. Kinch opened the door.

"Colonel, I hope I didn't wake you," Kinch said, noticing Hogan laying on his bunk with the desk lamp still on.

"You didn't," Hogan replied softly. He sat up on his bed. "I wasn't sleeping anyway. What can I do for you?"

Kinch handed him the folded paper. "Message from London, Colonel."

Noticing his radioman's strained expression, Hogan unfolded the message and read it. At once, all the color drained from Hogan's face. He became white as a sheet.

"Colonel?" Kinch stepped forward. "You all right?"

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Hogan folded the paper. "Anybody else see this?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk all saw it. Why?"

"Kinch, forget you saw this message. Make sure the others forget they saw it as well. Understand?"

"Sure, Colonel," Kinch was now more positive than ever something was very wrong. "If that's what you want. But, sir.... if something's wrong...."

"There's nothing wrong, Kinch. Really. I'm just very tired," Hogan interrupted him. He laid down again. "Could we talk later? I really need to get some sleep before tonight."

Kinch took it as Hogan's nice way of dismissing him. A disappointed look appeared on his face that didn't escape his commanding officer.

"Kinch...."

The radioman turned and looked at Hogan. "Colonel?"

"Thanks for being concerned and being a good friend. I'll value your friendship always."

"As will I, Colonel," Kinch replied, puzzled at Hogan's last sentence. It almost sounded like the Colonel was saying goodbye to him. Instead of replying, he quietly walked out the room, closing the door behind him. Standing outside the now closed door, Kinch pondered what had just happened. He walked back to the table where the others were still seated.

Newkirk noticed Kinch's strange expression as the radioman sat back down. "You were in there for quite awhile," he said. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Kinch's eyes narrowed as he looked at the Englander. "Newkirk, did you ever have someone say goodbye to you without actually saying it?"

"Not that I remember, mate. Why do you ask?"

"I just got the strangest feeling Colonel Hogan was saying goodbye to me without actually saying goodbye."

"What are you babbling about?" Newkirk asked, confused. "Why would the Colonel be saying goodbye? We all know he's not going anywhere."

"I took the message into him. The minute he read it, he turned white as a sheet, and asked me who else knew about the message. I told him we all did. He then told me to forget I ever saw it and asked me to tell you guys to forget you saw it as well."

Carter was perplexed. He wants us to forget about a message from London? That doesn't sound like Colonel Hogan," he said.

"Oui. Something's wrong," LeBeau remarked. "Did you ask the Colonel what was wrong?"

"Sure I did," Kinch replied. "All he said was he was fine, just very tired. Then he thanked me for being concerned and a good friend, and that he would always remember my friendship."

The men all looked at each other.

"Something's definitely wrong, mates," Newkirk replied, after taking a long drag on his cigarette. "But until the Colonel tells us what that something is, we'll just have to wait."


	3. Chapter 3Vanished

**Chapter 3---Vanished**

Hogan, donning black slacks, turtleneck sweater, a black silk jacket, and his face smeared with black oil, climbed out of the emergency tunnel entrance which was a tree stump just outside of camp, closing the stumps's lid after him. Clutching his pistol tightly, he ducked behind the stump as the searchlight from the guardtower scanned the area. When it passed, he moved away from the stump as it opened again, and Newkirk and Carter, dressed exactly as Hogan minus the jacket, exited the tree stump. As the searchlight headed back in their area, the two men hurriedly joined Hogan who was hiding behind a bush near the tree stump. After the searchlight passed by again, LeBeau and Kinch climbed out and joined the others.

After making sure his men were all present, Hogan ordered them to follow him. The five men stayed in the dense shrubbery as they made their way to where the power plant was located. Hogan motioned for Newkirk and LeBeau to spread out and keep watch.

"Carter, make sure you get plenty of pictures of the installation."

"You got it, boy. I mean, sir," Carter replied removing the small camera from the pouch he carried over one shoulder. He began snapping pictures.

"How many guards do you see, Colonel?" Kinch asked, looking around nervously.

"I count about ten so far. But there's no telling how many more might be inside the installation itself."

Just then, they heard a noise which sounded like the snapping of a twig. Hogan gripped his pistol tighter. He put a finger to his lips indicating quiet. After several minutes it was quiet again. "Go ahead Carter," Hogan said softly. Carter resumed taking photos. After five minutes, they heard the same sound again, this time much closer. Again Hogan indicated quiet.

"Might be a Kraut patrol," he whispered. "Look, I'll lead them in the other direction away from here. Kinch, stay with Carter. If anything goes wrong, find Newkirk and LeBeau and get back to camp."

"We can't leave you out here alone, Colonel," Kinch whispered.

"That's an order, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied, discouraged.

The two men watched as Hogan disappeared into the dense brush in the direction from which the noises had come. Looking around, Hogan saw nothing. All was quiet. He decided to make another sweep of the immdiate area and was about to head in another direction when he was suddenly struck from behind by the butt end of a pistol. He crumpled to the ground in a heap and lay motionless. Stepping out from behind the bushes where they had been hiding, Malcolm Decker and Wilhelm Klauss stared down at the unconcious man.

"C'mon," Decker said as he knelt down and lifted Hogan up by the arms. "Help me tie him up and get him into the trunk of the car so we can get out of here before his men catch us."

Klauss knelt down and using the rope he carried on his shoulder, hastily tied Hogan's legs together, while Decker tied his arms behind him. Once done, Decker removed a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around Hogan's mouth. Then, the two men, struggling, picked up the Colonel and carried him to their car. Putting Hogan on the ground, Decker quickly unlocked the trunk, and they deposited their prisoner inside and shut it. Then, they got in the car and drove away. But they were in such a hurry to get away that they overlooked something.

"I think I got enough pictures, Kinch," Carter said eagerly.

"Fine. Now let's find the Colonel, Newkirk and LeBeau and get outta here," Kinch replied nervously looking around, clutching his weapon.

Just then, they both froze as the sound of movement approaching them was heard. Kinch grabbed Carter's arm. "C'mon!" he whispered. He and Carter hurried and ducked behind a large rock near where they had just been. Kinch cocked his weapon and peeked out. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed it was LeBeau and Newkirk. He and Carter stepped out from their hiding place.

"We thought you two were a Kraut patrol," Kinch said.

"Where's the Colonel?" asked LeBeau nervously.

"We heard noises, so he went to draw them away from us," Carter informed them.

"Did you get the pictures?" asked Newkirk.

"Sure did, boy! I must've used a whole roll of film!"

"Wonderful," Newkirk remarked, exasperated. "Let's just find the Gov'nor and get out of here. This place makes me nervous. Which way did he go?"

"He went this way. C'mon," said Kinch heading in the direction Hogan had disappeared. They had gone only a few feet with no sign of Hogan.

Kinch looked around. "He couldn't have gone any further than here," he said. "There's no way we could have missed him."

Newkirk and LeBeau looked around. They were confused, and worried.

"You don't suppose he was caught by a Kraut patrol, do you?" asked Carter, looking around nervously.

"I don't think so," said Newkirk. "But something's mighty strange about this. And I don't think I like it very much."

"Hey, look what I found," replied LeBeau, bending down. Standing, he examined what he had picked up. "It's the Colonel's gun," he said.

Kinch took it from the Frenchman. "It's the Colonel's all right," he said. "But he wouldn't just leave it laying here. The Colonel was very fond of this pistol as it was specially made for him." Kinch tucked Hogan's weapon in his waistband.

"Look at this, mate," Newkirk commented, kneeling down and examining the ground. "There's at least three sets of footprints here."

Kinch knelt down. "Hey, look at this." He touched a spot on the ground and then looked at his fingers. "Looks like blood." He was surrounded by the others. "Looks like someone was injured. Doesn't appear to be serious, though, as it's just a few drops."

Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter all looked at each other. The same thought had occurred to each of them.

"Kinch, what do you think happened here?" asked Carter. "Where's Colonel Hogan?"

"Andrew, I wish I knew. But something tells me the Colonel's in trouble."

"I agree with you there, mate," agreed Newkirk. "But we have an even bigger problem."

"What could be a bigger problem than the Colonel missing?" asked LeBeau.

Newkirk looked at him with a frightened look on his face. "Not knowing who's got him or where to begin looking for him."

Hogan slowly raised his head and opened his eyes. Just that action alone made his head hurt more. Looking around, he tried to figure out where he was. All he saw was a room with only one window not big enough for a human being to fit through. Also, there were bars on the outside of the window. Hogan tried to get up, but found he couldn't move. Looking down, he saw he was seated in a chair, both arms secured to the arms of the chair with handcuffs. There were also manacles around both ankles securing his legs to the chair as well. He also realized there was duct tape over his mouth to prevent him from making any sound.

_Where am I? _Hogan wondered to himself. _The last thing I remember was the power plant. How did I get here?_

A door opening and the sound of footsteps on stairs caused him to look over his shoulder. He noticed a woman, rather attractive with long, shoulder-length blonde hair, followed by an older man behind her, walking down the stairs. They approached him and stood in front of him. Hogan looked up at his visitors, confused.

"Colonel Hogan," the woman said calmly. "I'm glad you're finally awake. We need you concious if we're to proceed."

Hogan's eyes narrowed as he tried to comprehend what was being explained to him.

"You see, Colonel. You are charged with being a threat to Germany and will stand trial for crimes against the Fatherland as a war criminal."


	4. Chapter 4Hogan Meets the Death Unit

**Chapter 4---Hogan Meets the Death Unit**

Ilse, leaning forward, removed the duct tape from Hogan's mouth.

"Thanks," Hogan muttered. "But I think you've mistaken me for someone else. I'm not an enemy of the Fatherland. I'm just an ordinary POW trying to survive living in a prisoner-of-war camp."

"POW yes," said Hans, smiling. "Ordinary, no."

"You see, Colonel," Ilse smiled coldly at Hogan. "We know all about your underground operation. We also know your code name is Papa Bear. The Gestapo, specifically Major Hochstetter, has always had suspicions about you but could never prove anything. We, on the other hand, will prove everything at your trial."

Hogan raised an eyebrow curiously. "We?" he asked.

"Yes," Hans continued. "You will gradually meet the others in our unit before your trial begins."

"Look," Hogan explained trying to sound more confident than he felt. "As I said. You've mistaken me for someone else. Really. I have no idea what you're talking about. I have nothing to do with the underground or this Papa Bear, whoever he or she is. So, if you'll just undo these handcuffs and manacles, I'll be on my way back to Stalag 13. The Kommandant there hates it when I miss roll call."

Hans, leaning forward, rested a hand on each arm of the chair, his brown eyes seemed to stare right through Hogan's very soul. He was no longer smiling.

"If you're so innocent, Colonel Hogan, what were you doing at the German power plant earlier tonight? That was where you were found. What do you have to say about that?"

Hogan didn't respond. There was nothing he could possibly say to explain away where he was since it was apparent to him that was where he had been grabbed. But were his men also being held? He had to know.

"I was simply out taking a walk. That's all," he said softly.

Hans, touching Hogan's face, rubbed off a bit of the black oil. He looked at his fingers. "Is this what one usually wears when one is out for a walk?" he asked casually as he backed away.

Hogan said nothing.

Ilse suddenly smiled at the Colonel. "Aren't you even going to ask about your men, Colonel?"

Hogan looked at her, fear evident on his face despite his best effort to hide it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was out alone."

"You needn't worry yourself about them. They were allowed to return to camp. But, they will be dealt with eventually. But for now, you are the one we're dealing with."

Hogan let out a deep breath. At least his men were safe. But for how long?

"Look, let's stop with the games. Just what do you want from me?"

"It's really very simple, Colonel Hogan," said Ilse, smiling sweetly as she leaned in closely to Hogan. "We want you to tell us everything about your operation, the underground, admit to being Papa Bear, and admit to commiting crimes against the Fatherland. Possibly then, and only then, you might receive a favorable verdict from us."

"You don't ask for much, do you?" asked Hogan with a smirk.

"Now...." she continued, leaning in closer. "What do you say to that, Colonel?"

Hogan looked up into her face. "I'd say you've got the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen."

Sighing with exasperation, Ilse replaced the duct tape over Hogan's mouth. As she and Hans turned and began walking away, she stopped and glanced back at Hogan. "You'll see things differently as time goes on," she said menacingly. "Before we pass judgement on you, Colonel Hogan, you'll wish you actually were just an ordinary POW as you said." Then, she and Hans disappeared up the stairs. Hogan heard the door close, leaving him alone again with only his thoughts for company.

_At least my men are safe, _he thought._ I only hope once they realize I can't be found they close the operation and evacuate the camp before these people come for them. _Hogan closed his eyes momentarily as he tried to remember the faces of LeBeau, Carter, Kinch and Newkirk. His men. His friends. He could only hope they wouldn't stay and try to find him, much less try to rescue him, therefore endangering any chance of saving themselves. If he was going to die, Hogan felt he could die peacefully knowing his men were safe, out of Germany, and safely away from these people. Thinking of his men, a single tear rolled down his cheek from the corner of one of his eyes. He sighed._ I'm sorry, men, _he told himself.

Back at Stalag 13 again, Newkirk was wiping his hands with a rag while LeBeau and Kinch, sitting at the table, watched. Carter was underground in the tunnel area developing the pictures he had taken. Newkirk angrily tossed the rag aside.

"I still say we've should've stayed there and searched further!" He remarked, sitting down and lighting a cigarette. He took a long drag on it. "The Colonel's obviously in some kind of trouble and we have to find him! He could be lying out there somewhere hurt, waiting for us to find him."

"I understand what you're saying, Newkirk," Kinch replied, equally scared. "But you **know** why we couldn't stay there. With all those Kraut patrols wandering around out there, it was too dangerous. We couldn't very well help the Colonel if we'd been picked up, could we?"

Newkirk shrugged. "You're right, of course, Kinch," he replied, running a hand over his brown hair in frustration. "It's just that we have no bloody idea who snatched the Gov'nor. I mean none of us saw **anything**. It's like the Colonel disappeared into bloody thin air."

"Oui," LeBeau said softly, wiping his wet cheeks. "Where ever the Colonel is, I only hope he's alive and that we can find him before...." he didn't finish as the lower bunk raised up exposing the tunnel entrance. Carter stepped out into the barracks carrying the still wet negatives. He approached the others. Baker got up from his bunk where he'd been laying down reading a magazine, and stood watch at the door.

"These came out great!" the young man exclaimed enthusiastically. "Here, take a look!" He handed them to Kinch. The radioman looked at each negative.

"You did a great job, Andrew," he replied. "They came out pretty good. Now we just have to get these to London right away."

Newkirk suddenly slammed a hand on the table. "Look, I really don't give a damn about the ruddy negatives right now! I'm **glad** they came out great. But can we **please** get back to how we're gonna find Colonel Hogan?"

His question put a sudden damper on what should have been excitement over the successful espionage mission.

"I'm sorry, Newkirk," Carter said softly. "I didn't mean to sound like I...."

Newkirk sighed. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Andrew," he apologized. "I know you're just as worried about the Colonel as the rest of us. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Carter allowed a slight smile to appear. "It's okay, Newkirk. I know you didn't mean it."

The Englander didn't reply. He just continued puffing on his cigarette.

LeBeau looked around. "So, where do we start looking for the Colonel?" he asked, hoping someone had an answer.

Kinch rubbed his chin. "First, we're gonna code these negatives and get this information to London in time for their bombing mission. Then, we'll have to let London know Colonel Hogan's missing. From there, I have no idea as to where we even begin to look for him, LeBeau."

"I have an idea," Carter sudenly replied. "If anybody wants to hear it, that is."

"Whatever it is, Andrew," Newkirk replied, sarcastically. "It's gotta be better than what we have right now which is nothing."

"What's your idea, Carter?" asked Kinch, ignoring Newkirk's sarcasm.

"Well, we found three sets of footprints out there at the power plant and Kinch found a few drops of blood. Now, if there were at least two other people there with Colonel Hogan, it seems to me that two people couldn't very well have taken the Colonel from there on foot. They must've had a means of transportation nearby and removed him in it."

Newkirk suddenly looked at Carter admiringly. "Andrew, you're a ruddy genius, you are!"

"I am?" Carter exclaimed, confused.

"Sure. Don't you see?" said Kinch, a smile beginning to form. "There's no way Colonel Hogan would have gone with someone quietly. He would've put up a struggle which he possibly did. And maybe one of these two people struck him. That might be when he dropped his pistol. That would account for the few drops of blood we found."

"Oui," LeBeau added, with a now hopeful smile appearing. "And two people could not carry an unconcious person away from there. An unconcious person is dead weight. They would need a means of getting the Colonel away from the area quickly and easily without being seen."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked an excited Newkirk, getting to his feet. "Let's get back out there and search."

"Just hold on a minute, Newkirk," said Kinch, grabbing the Englander's wrist, stopping him. "We can't go back out there."

"What are you saying, mate?" Newkirk's eyes narrowing. "You can't be saying you're just gonna leave Colonel Hogan out there somewhere. So help me, Kinch, cause if that's what you're saying, friend or no friend, I swear I'll flatten you."

"Just wait a minute and hear me out, will you? I said **we** couldn't go out there. But we could get the underground to search for us."

"That's a smashing idea, mate," Newkirk admitted. He then looked apologetically at the radioman. "I'm sorry, Kinch. I should have known you wouldn't abandon the Colonel."

Kinch smiled. "Forget it. It's like you said, Newkirk. We're all worried about Colonel Hogan. And don't worry. We'll find him."

"And God help the filthy Bosche who took him!" added LeBeau defiantly. "And God help them even further if they've harmed the Colonel."

"Amen to that," Kinch said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5In Need of a Clue, Any Clue

**Chapter 5---In Need of A Clue, Any Clue**

"Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Come in Goldilocks," Kinch repeated into the microphone while Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau all stood gathered around him, waiting.

"This is Goldilocks, Papa Bear. Congratulations on the information you sent. It was quite helpful. Tell Hogan the bombing mission will take place as scheduled and he should keep all his men out of that area."

"Can't do it, Goldilocks," Kinch replied. "Colonel Hogan's been away from home since earlier this evening. Afraid he might have been grabbed by Big Bad Wolf, but not sure."

"Oh dear," replied their British contact. "That is most unfortunate. Any idea who may have grabbed Hogan?"

"Negative on that. But he vanished in area of power plant. Need you to postpone air strike for forty-eight hours. We need to be able to search area where Big Bad Wolf may have grabbed the Colonel."

"Afraid no can do, old chap. Air strike will go on as scheduled. Is there any other assistance you require to locate Big Bad Wolf's lair?"

"We'll let you know, Goldilocks," Kinch replied, frustrated. "Papa Bear out." He put down the microphone and sighed wearily.

"Most unfortunate?" Newkirk repeated, surprised. "Is that what he calls the Colonel's disappearance?"

"You heard 'im, Newkirk," Kinch replied. "Right now London's concerned with the bombing mission taking place in twenty-four hours."

"But that means...." began LeBeau.

"Uh-huh," Kinch muttered. "That means nobody can go in the area of that power plant at least for the next forty-eight hours or they'll be killed during all that bombing."

"But Kinch....once that bombing takes place, any clues as to where Colonel Hogan might be will be destroyed," Carter was quick to point out.

"I know, I know. Just let me think a minute."

"So what are we gonna do about it, then?" asked Newkirk.

Kinch picked up the microphone again. "Papa Bear to underground. Papa Bear to underground. Come in underground."

"This is Otto, Papa Bear. What can we do for you?"

"Otto, listen carefully. Colonel Hogan was captured by an unknown person while we were at the power plant this evening. Possibly a vehicle was used to transport him out of the area. We need some of your men to search the area around the power plant for any signs of a vehicle that was not a German truck. Repeat....not a German truck."

"You got it, Papa Bear. Any idea who we're looking for?"

"Not a clue. We need something, Otto. Anything kind of clue that'll tell us who grabbed the Colonel and where they've taken him. Oh, and this must be done in less than twenty-four hours."

"Why the rush, Papa Bear?"

"London's gonna bomb that same power plant in twenty-four hours and if that happens, any clues that may be there will be lost. Still interested?"

"We'll get right on it and get back to you within the time frame allowed, Papa Bear. Underground out."

"Papa Bear out." Kinch let out a deep breath as he set the microphone down again. He looked at the others. "Let's just hope the underground finds something out there before London drops their bombs."

"I hope you're right, mate," Newkirk replied nervously. "Because if London drops their bombs on that sight before we find anything out there, being able to find the Colonel will become that much tougher."

Hogan lost track of time as he sat shackled and handcuffed to the chair. He could only hope that his men, if they followed the orders he had set down days earlier, had by now begun evacuating the camp and were in the process of setting timing devices in the tunnels and on the radio. If not, Hogan figured, if he somehow got out of this mess he was in, he would court-marshal the lot of them. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. _I'm sorry,men,_ he told himself. _I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to any of you with the possible exception of Kinch. I wish I had had the chance to tell each of you how proud of you I am. Tell you how much your loyalty and friendship has meant to me. I somehow hope you'll know this._

Hogan's thoughts were interrrupted by the sound of a door opening and footsteps on the stairs. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed the blonde woman walking down the stairs. She was carrying a bowl containing something that smelled wonderful.

Standing in front of him, she dragged a stool over to her and sat the bowl down. Removing the duct tape from Hogan's mouth, she then picked up the bowl and spoon. She held out a spoonful of what smelled like soup. Hogan hesitated and looked at the spoon and then the woman with suspicion.

"Don't worry, Colonel Hogan," she said, "I'm not trying to poison or drug you. My orders are that no harm is to come to you until it's time for your interrogation and trial. I just thought you might be hungry. I'm sure you must be by now."

Hogan allowed her to slip the spoon into his mouth and he swallowed the soup. "It's delicious," he said. "Much better than what I get at the prison camp. But then again, you're much better looking than what I'm accustomed to seeing at the prison camp."

He swallowed another spoonful of soup. "I'm afraid I'm at somewhat of a disadvantage."

Ilse tilted her head. "In what way, Colonel Hogan?" she asked. She fed another spoonful of soup into Hogan's mouth. For some strange reason, she was strangely attracted to this handsome American Colonel with the dark hair despite what and who she knew him to really be. How and why could this be happening she asked herself.

"Well, you know my name, but I'm afraid I don't know yours."

"Ilse. Ilse Bormann. The man you met earlier is my husband, Hans."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady," Hogan remarked. He accepted another spoonful of soup from Ilse.

Ilse hesitated momentarily. She found herself looking into Hogan's brown eyes. He was extremely handsome she had to admit. And being married to an older man, She had never given any thought or even wondered what being with someone closer to her own age would be like until she met the American Colonel. Putting the bowl on the stool, she leaned forward and pressed her lips tightly against Hogan's. She suddenly pulled back and stared at him.

"If that's dessert," Hogan remarked with a sly grin on his face. "Then I'm ready for another serving." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers firmly and kissed her with everything he had. Then, he pretended to look hurt when she pulled away. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No. Nothing. I think I'd better go. My husband will be back soon." She replaced the duct tape over Hogan's mouth, picked up the bowl and quickly headed up the stairs. Midway, she paused and looked back at the Colonel with a conflicted look on her face. Then, she continued up the stairs, shutting the door behind her.

Hogan watched her go. An idea began to slowly form in his mind. This woman, Ilse, might be a member of the Death Unit charged with finding him guilty of crimes against the Fatherland and possibly sentencing him to death. But despite that, she was still a woman. Maybe he could use that to his advantage to get out of this mess somehow.

Kinch, LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk were all seated around the table in the barracks when the door opened and in walked the rotund figure of Sergeant Hans Schultz. "Achtung!" he announced loudly. The men simply looked at him, but made no attempt to move.

"What can we do you for, Schultzie?" asked Newkirk innocently.

"I need to speak with Colonel Hogan," Schultz replied. "Is he here?"

The men all looked at each other and finally at Kinch. "No he's not, Schultz," Kinch said. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"I'm afraid not," the 300-pound Sergeant-at-arms replied innocently. "I must speak with Colonel Hogan himself. Is he in his quarters, perhaps?" Schultz started towards the closed door of Hogan's quarters. The men all jumped up and intercepted him. Newkirk and LeBeau, with effort, turned Schultz around and pointed him in the direction of the barracks door.

"He went to barracks twelve, Schultzie," Newkirk told him. "Said something about having to see Wilson. Hasn't been feeling well lately. We think the Gov'nor might be coming down with something."

"Newkirk's right, Schultz," Kinch added. "Colonel Hogan's been complaining of feeling ill lately. Could be the flu."

"That's right, Schultzie," said LeBeau. "If you head to barracks twelve right now, you might find him there."

"Yeah," Carter chimed in. "You'd better hurry, Schultz."

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Schultz grabbed ahold of the doorway of the barracks to keep from being pushed out the door completely. He turned around and faced the men.

"Colonel Hogan was fine this morning at roll call. How come all of a sudden he's sick? He is up to something."

"C'mon, Schultz," Carter said, sheepishly. "Would we lie about the Colonel being sick? How could you think that of us?"

"All right, I'm sorry. I apologize. Barracks twelve you said?"

"That's right. Barracks twelve," LeBeau repeated.

"I go there and see him." Schultz started out the door. He paused momentarilly and looked back at the men. "You sure Colonel Hogan's not up to something?" he asked softly, eyes pleading.

"We're positive, Schultzie," chimed in LeBeau. "He's with Wilson right now. If you hurry you'll probably catch him."

"Okay. Danke." Schultz closed the door. Carter cracked open the door and looked out. He closed it soon after. "It's okay," he said. "He's heading in the direction of barracks twelve. Kinch, you think Wilson will be able to handle things once Schultz shows up asking for the Colonel?"

"Sure. Wilson'll send Schultz off on a wild goose chase to another barracks," Kinch replied with a grin. "But now we have to make sure the Colonel is too ill with the flu to attend roll call in the morning. Fooling Schultz is one thing. But Klink will probably want to check for himself that the Colonel's in his quarters."

"Any ideas, mate?" asked Newkirk. "I mean, there's nobody in camp who even resembles the Gov'nor."

"I know. I mean, we could maybe get by for two or three days saying that the Colonel's got the flu and is too ill to attend roll call. But, that won't work indefinitely because if Klink thinks Hogan's really ill he wouldn't hesitate to send him to a hospital."

"You're right there, mate. So what do you suggest?"

Kinch's face suddenly brightened. "Wait a minute. I think I know how we can get those two or three days until we can find a way to convince Klink that the Colonel's really here when he's not. Carter, watch the door." Then, Kinch led the way to the bunk in the corner and slapped the upper bedframe. He watched the lower bunk rise up and the ladder lower. Stepping over the lower bedframe, Kinch started down the ladder.

"What have you got in mind?" asked Newkirk, puzzled.

Kinch paused and with a smile, looked at both Newkirk and LeBeau. "You'll see," was all he said.

Exchanging confused looks, Newkirk and LeBeau followed Kinch down the ladder and to the radioroom. They stood beside the radioman as he picked up the microphone.

"Papa Bear to Lancelot. Papa Bear to Lancelot. Come in Lance," Kinch said.

"This is Lancelot, Papa Bear. What can we do for you? If it's about that other matter, Otto and his men aren't back yet."

"We're not calling about that, Lance," said Kinch. "We need something from the underground and we're hoping you can help us."

LeBeau and Newkirk exchanged puzzled looks, still wondering what Kinch was doing.

"What can we do for you, Papa Bear," asked Lancelot.

"We need someone who's about the same height and weight as Colonel Hogan with black hair. Do you have anybody fitting that description?"

"I think so. But up close he won't pass as the Colonel."

"We only need someone for two or three days to pass for the Colonel as far as letting the Kommandant and Schultz believe the Colonel is ill with the flu and is in his quarters just in case either of them decides to check. If we need something long-term, we'll come up with something else."

"I have somebody in mind. Have someone meet him at the rendezvous place near the old ballbearing plant at 2200 hours tonight. His code name's King Arthur."

"Thanks Lance. We owe you. Papa Bear out." Kinch set the microphone down.

"What have you got in mind, mon ami?" asked leBeau.

"It's simple really. By using a member of the underground who's the same height, weight and has the same hair color as Colonel Hogan will fool Klink and Schultz in case either of them checks in the Colonel's quarters to be sure he's really there. Hopefully this will buy us two or three days to come up with something else if we haven't found the Colonel by then."


	6. Chapter 6To Fool the Krauts

**Chapter 6---To Fool the Krauts**

Carter hid in the bushes outside of camp clutching his weapon tightly. Checking his watch for the umpteenth time, he couldn't understand what was keeping his contact. King Arthur was late. And being outside alone didn't make things any easier. _I'll give him five more minutes, _he told himself. After waiting the additional time, Carter started to leave when he heard the sound of a twig snapping.

"Papa Bear?" someone whispered from the bushes. Carter couldn't see anybody.

"Is that you, King Arthur?" he asked nervously. "Come out where I can see you."

A man whom Carter could tell was either close to or exactly the same age and weight as Colonel Hogan and with a head of thick black hair, stepped out from the bushes and shook hands with Carter. "Sorry I'm late," he said. "I had to duck a Kraut patrol near here."

"It's okay. I understand." Carter looked around nervously. "But we'd better get to camp before we run into that Kraut patrol of yours. Let's go." Quickly and silently, the two men made their way to a small clearing and suddenly ducked behind a tree stump as the searchlight from the guardtower at Stalag 13 scanned the area. Once it had passed, Carter opened the lid of the tree stump and ushered the underground operative down the ladder. Then, he himself followed close behind, closing the lid behind him.

Kinch had just checked his watch again as he continued pacing the floor of the barracks nervously. LeBeau and Newkirk were sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Kinch, I do wish you'd relax," Newkirk said. "Your bloody pacing is giving me a ruddy headache."

"Oui, mon ami," LeBeau agreed. "Carter will be back soon with King Arthur. You'll see."

"I know, LeBeau, I know," Kinch replied, still pacing. "It's just that with the Colonel missing, I was hesitant sending Carter out alone."

"Y'know, mate, you sound just like the Colonel, whether or not you realize it."

Kinch was about to respond when the lower bunk raised and the ladder dropped. Kinch let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding until he saw Carter's head pop up from the tunnel. He and Newkirk hurried over to the tunnel entrance.

"Andrew, where you been? You should've been back nearly an hour ago," said Newkirk, worried.

"Sorry," Carter replied as he stepped over the bedframe and into the barracks. King Arthur was immediately behind him. "But King Arthur was late getting to the rendezvous because he was ducking a Kraut patrol or we would've been here sooner." He slapped the bedframe and watched as the lower bunk dropped. He then went to clean up and change back into his uniform.

"Well," said Kinch,"At least the two of you got here safely. Welcome to Stalag 13. I'm Kinch." The radioman held out his hand which King Arthur firmly shook. "You've met Carter. This is Newkirk, and that's LeBeau."

King Arthur shook hands with both men.

"I must admit you fellas have an ingenious organization here," he said in awe. "I've never seen anything like it. I mean, I've heard Otto and Lancelot talk about it, but until I actually saw it...."

"Yeah, well, as ingenious as our organization might be, we'd trade it in a minute just to be able to find Colonel Hogan and know he's all right." Kinch explained wearily. "By the way, it's a mouthful calling you King Arthur everytime when we're alone. Can we at least when we're alone, use your first name?"

The underground operative shrugged. "I don't see why not as long as it's only when we're alone. You can call me Darrell."

"Would you like some coffee, mon ami?" asked LeBeau. "It's about an hour old, but it should still be warm."

"I'd like some very much. Thanks."

Kinch, Carter after having cleaned up, Darrell and Newkirk all sat at the table. LeBeau handed Darrell a cup of warm coffee. He then sat down with the others.

"Exactly how much did Lancelot explain to what we need you to do?" asked Kinch.

"Not much," he replied taking a sip of the coffee. "All he did tell me was that Colonel Hogan was missing and you'd explain what you wanted me to do when I got here."

"Yeah, well it's a bit more complicated than that, mate," Newkirk chimed in. "See, we were on a surveillance mission concerning that power plant being constructed just outside Hammelburg that London wants to bomb tomorrow. The Colonel went to draw what we thought at the time was a Kraut patrol away from where we were taking pictures, and just vanished."

"Vanished? How could he just vanish? Surely somebody must have heard something."

"Not a thing," explained Kinch. "Otto's checking out the area where the power plant is because we believe whatever happend to the Colonel happened there and maybe there are some clues as to who grabbed the Colonel and where they might have taken him."

"I see. So that's where Otto and the others went. Well, for your sake as well as Colonel Hogan's, I hope he's found alive and well."

"So do we," Kinch replied with a faint smile.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"We've already laid the groundwork for the Krauts to believe the Colonel is ill with the flu and cannot attend roll call," explained LeBeau. "What we need is for you to stay in Colonel Hogan's quarters just in case our Kommandant Klink decides to check for himself to make sure the Colonel has not escaped."

"But he'll know I'm not Colonel Hogan the minute he sees or talks to me."

"Ah, but he won't talk to you or get a good look at you," Kinch added. "Klink will be so satisfied just knowing Colonel Hogan is in camp and has not escaped that he won't bother to take a good look at you. And he won't ask any questions because everytime someone checks, the Colonel will be asleep. Anything after three days we run the risk of Klink shipping the Colonel to the hospital."

"I see. Of course I'll do it. But you can't have Hogan suffering from the flu indefinitely."

"We figure you'll be ill for about two to three days," Newkirk explained. "Hopefully, we'll have found the Gov'nor during that time."

"And what if you haven't found him after three days?"

"Then we move on to Plan B," said Kinch.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's Plan B?"

Kinch sighed wearily. "I have no idea. We haven't come up with it yet."

Just then, the lower bunk raised up and Baker climbed up and into the barracks. Kinch looked at LeBeau. "Louie, watch the door."

"Oui, mon ami."

Baker, approaching the others at the table, handed Kinch a paper. "Message from the underground, Kinch. It's from Otto."

"Thanks." Taking the message Kinch scanned it quickly. The others saw him swallow hard. Kinch let out a deep breath. Sighing, he handed the message to Newkirk who read it and swallowed.

"What did Otto say?" asked Carter, concerned by the expressions of his two friends. "It isn't bad, is it? He didn't find the Colonel...." he couldn't finish.

"No," Kinch explained softly. "But it doesn't look good either. Otto said he and several men searched the entire area surrounding the power plant and there was no sign of Colonel Hogan. He found the three sets of footprints we found. Looking around, they came to a small clearing nearby where there were only two sets of footprints instead of three. But Otto said these footprints appeared more pronounced than before as if these two people were carrying something or someone heavy. They found no additonal blood anywhere. He also said some tire tracks from a car were found near the two sets of footprints. They tried to follow the tire tracks but lost them."

"They didn't find any sign that the Colonel had been killed there, did they?" asked Darrell softly.

"No," replied Kinch. "Otto said there was no signs of a freshly dug grave anywhere. But if whoever they were killed the Colonel at the power plant, they could have put his body in a car because they had no idea if they would run into us, and taken him somewhere and disposed of his body. Or....they could have taken him somplace else and killed him. And in both those instances, who knows where that somewhere else is."

Newkirk balled up the message and threw it on the table. "A dead end," he said, miserable. "Other than what Otto said, we have nothing to go on other than the Gov'nor could have been put in a car after he'd been injured and taken somewhere. Or else he was killed right there and they took his body to dispose of it somewhere else."

Carter hung his head and was silent. He wiped a tear away as it rolled down his cheek. LeBeau, letting out a deep breath, looked up at the ceiling, eyes bright with unshed tears. Newkirk lit a cigarette and took a long drag on it, head hanging mournfully. Kinch clasped his hands atop the table and bit his lower lip.

Darrell, hoping to break the mournful mood in the barracks, thought carefully before speaking. "Look, I never had the pleasure of working with Colonel Hogan, but he sounds like he is a fine man who you men think very highly of."

"We do, I mean did," Carter replied not looking up. "He's the best commanding officer a guy could have."

"Then I say there's no proof he's dead. Only proof that he may be injured. If I were in your shoes, and maybe I have no right to say this. But if it were me, I would consider him still alive until I actually saw a body. And even then I would need proof that the body was his."

Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk all looked at each other for a long moment in silence. Then, Newkirk looked at Darrell with a faint smile. "Y'know, mate...." he began slowly. "....sometimes it takes someone who's not personally involved to see things more clearly than those of us who are." He looked at the other three. "How 'bout it? We keep trying to find the Gov'nor until we exhaust every lead there is no matter how few there may be. I mean, as Darrell said, until we find a body, we just can't assume the Colonel's dead, now can we?"

"Oui," LeBeau wiped an imaginary tear from his face. "To give up at this point would be like giving up on the Colonel. And we will **never** give up on Colonel Hogan."

Letting out a deep breath, Kinch forced himself to his feet. "C'mon, Darrell," he said. "We'll show you to the Colonel's quarters."

The next day, the rotund figure of Sergeant Schultz stood in the compound outside barracks two.

"Achtung!" he bellowed. "All prisoners out for roll call! All prisoners report for roll call at once! Raus!"

The door opened and the weary prisoners exited the barracks and stepped outside into the chilly early morning air. They were all grumbling about the cold.

"Morning, Schultzie," LeBeau said, wrapping his red wool scarf around his throat. He rubbed his hands briskly together to get them warm."Isn't it a beautiful morning for a roll call?"

"Be quiet, cockroach," Schultz ordered. "I am in no mood for any of your jokes this morning. Raus! All prisoners out for roll call!"

"What's the matter, Schultzie?" asked Newkirk, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Get up on the wrong side of the war this morning?"

"Jolly joker," Schultz muttered.

"Gee, Schultz," Carter pulled his worn leather jacket closer around him against the early morning chill. "How come you're so mean this morning? Had a bad night last night?"

"And you are another one!" the Sergeant replied.

"Hey, Schultz," Kinch stuck his hands in his jacket pockets. "Did you get a chance to speak with Colonel Hogan last night?"

"No. And that's another problem. I went to barracks twelve and spoke with Sergeant Wilson who told me Colonel Hogan had been there and was on his way to barracks eleven. I went to barracks eleven and was told I just missed him and that he said something about going to barracks seven. I went to barracks seven and was told by someone there that Colonel Hogan was coming back to barracks two."

Kinch raised an eyebrow. "The Colonel's a busy man, Schultz. Guess he was exhausted after all that running around last night and on top of not feeling good."

"Hummpphhhh!" Schultz growled. "Want to know what I think?"

"Is it gonna take long, Schultz?" asked Carter. "It's kinda cold out here."

Schultz muttered something under his breath that put a smirk on Kinch's face."I think Colonel Hogan is up to something."

"C'mon, Schultz," chimed in Newkirk. "If you had the flu would you be up to something?"

Ignoring Newkirk, Schultz began counting each prisoner. When he got to Hogan's spot in the formation, he paused. Nervous, he looked at Kinch. "Where is Colonel Hogan?" he said softly. "No, don't tell me! I don't want to know!"

Kinch shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so."

"Schuuullltttzzz! Repoooorrrrtttt!" Kommandant Klink's voice bellowed as he approached.

Whirling around to face the Kommandant, Schultz saluted Klink who returned the salute.

"Herr Kommandant, I beg to report....that is to say.....I mean...."

"Schultz, you dummkopf! Just say it," Klink muttered.

"Herr Kommandant, there is a prisoner missing."

Klink shuddered and it wasn't solely from the cold. "Missing?! Which prisoner is it?" he looked up and down the formation, and before Schultz could reply. "Wait a minute! Where is Colonel Hogan?"

"Herr Kommandant, Colonel Hogan is the prisoner who is missing."

"I don't believe it!" Klink approached Kinch until he stood toe-to-toe with the Sergeant. "Sergeant Kinchloe, where is Colonel Hogan?"

"Well, sir, we told Sergeant Schultz last night that Colonel Hogan went to see Sergeant Wilson in barracks twelve because he wasn't feeling well. Turns out he's sick in bed with the flu, Kommandant."

Klink turned towards Schultz. "Is this true, Schultz? Were you told this last night by the prisoners?"

"Herr Kommandant, I....that is to say...."

"Forget it, dummkopf!" Klink turned again towards Kinch. He wagged a finger in Kinch's face. "The flu, eh? I'll just bet he has the flu! Now suppose I went into his quarters and saw for myself? What do you suppose I'm going to find ?"

Kinch shrugged, his face impassive. "Colonel Hogan sick in bed with the flu. I don't know what else you expect to find."

"We'll just see how sick he is! Schultz!" Klink marched past Kinch and with Schultz behind him, entered barracks two. The prisoners followed behind them.

Klink marched right up to the closed door of Hogan's quarters and opened it. He paused when he saw a dark-haired man buried under the covers on his bunk as if trying to keep warm. The man occassionally had a coughing fit. Klink slowly approached the bed. "Hogan?" he said. The dark-haired man didn't answer. He just continued coughing and tried to bury himself further under the covers. Klink turned and faced Kinch.

"Lucky for you Colonel Hogan's here," he said. "How is he? What did Sergeant Wilson say?"

"Well, sir. The Colonel has a temperature of 101 and has chills. We thought with the chilly weather outside, it was better for him to stay in his quarters where it's warm."

"I see. Perhaps he belongs in a hospital. I could make arrangements...."

"Thank you for the offer, Kommandant, but that won't be necessary," Kinch replied, trying to keep a straight face. "Sergeant Wilson gave him some antibiotics and said he should recover in a few days providing he doesn't catch a chill and is kept warm. We'll take care of him, sir."

"I see. Very well. Colonel Hogan will be excused from roll call until he's feeling better. But Sergeant Schultz will check every day to make sure he's here. And if I hear just one time he isn't here, there will be hell to pay! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir, Kommandat."

Klink nodded. "Schultz!" he said as he left the barracks with the 300-pound Sergeant behind him.

"Carter, watch the door!" Kinch replied.

"Right!" Carter hurried away.

Kinch fell against the door of Hogan's quarters and let out the deep breath he'd been holding as Darrell tossed back the covers and sat up on the bunk. Newkirk slapped the radioman on the shoulder. "You were beautiful, Kinch, my boy. Simply smashing!"

"Oui, Kinch," LeBeau agreed. "You were magnifique! Colonel Hogan would be proud!"

"Thanks," replied a somewhat shaky Kinch. "I'm just glad Klink and Schultz believed it." A smile suddenly appeared as the radioman looked at Darrell, still sitting on the edge of the bunk. "You were great man," he said. "Just great. That bit with the coughing was a nice touch."

Darrell nodded his head at Kinch. "Tell me one thing," he said with a smile. "Do you guys do things like this every day or is this because of the Colonel missing?"

"Let's put it this way," Newkirk replied. "It's never boring here in Stalag 13."


	7. Chapter 7The New Plan

**Chapter 7---The New Plan**

For the next two days Hogan's men were able to fool Klink and Schultz that Hogan was ill with the flu. But during that time, repeated searching revealed no sign of Colonel Hogan anywhere nor did the underground have any luck in finding who grabbed the Colonel or where he had been taken, much less if he was even still alive.

Darrell joined the men at the table and shared a final cup of coffee with a dejected bunch of prisoners. Today was the day they knew he would have to leave. It was just too risky to keep him in the barracks any longer, much less trying to continue saying Hogan was still too ill to appear at roll call. They knew Klink would see to it that Hogan was taken to the hospital immediately and the charade would be exposed. Darrell knew they were depressed and discouraged at hitting deadends with everything they tried. He could feel their pain at not finding their Colonel.

"I'm sorry you haven't found Colonel Hogan yet," he said softly. "What do you do now?"

"I don't honestly know, Darrell," Kinch replied, disconsolately. "We've listened in on every phone call and coversation in Klink's office for days. We've even looked into his mail just in case. The underground has found nothing nor heard anything. Nobody's seen anything or heard anything. We've all gone out after dark ourselves and looked around and checked with every one of our contacts without any luck." He sighed as he looked at his hands. "I guess it's time we face the facts that Colonel Hogan is either dead, or somewhere we'll never find him."

"We're a right pitiful lot, we are," Newkirk said softly, puffing on a cigarette. "Of all the assignments we've had, we fail at the most important one we'll ever get."

"Oui," LeBeau said, wiping his face with back of his sleeve. "It's difficult to accept that we'll never see Colonel Hogan again. The one hope I have is that he doesn't suffer. I would rather him be dead than for him to suffer at the hands of the filthy Bosche!"

Carter was having the hardest time with coming to terms that his Colonel might be dead.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not ready to give up on Colonel Hogan yet," he said, a small part of him refusing to accept it.

Newkirk, puffing on his cigarette, looked at the young Sergeant. "Andrew, we've looked everywhere. We've had other people looking as well. We've hit dead ends with everything. There's no place else to look."

Carter fought back his tears. He swallowed hard. "Well, I don't care. I'm still not ready to give up yet. I mean, Colonel Hogan's out there somewhere. And he's not dead. He's not! And if you guys don't want to keep looking then I'll keep looking alone." He got up from the table with the others looking at him. They all knew Carter was very attached to the Colonel.

"Carter," Newkirk said, "It's not that we don't **want** to keep looking. It's just that there's no place **else** to look." He paused and swallowed the lump in his throat. With his eyes misting, and his voice cracking, Newkirk let out a deep breath. "We have to face facts, mate. The Colonel's gone and he isn't coming back this time. We just have to learn to continue without him."

"Well then, you'll have to continue without me as well!" Carter said defiantly.

LeBeau, Kinch and Newkirk all looked at each other, stunned. Finally, Kinch grabbed Carter's arm gently. "Carter, what are you saying exactly?"

"I'm saying that I'll continue looking for the Colonel myself, alone if need be. If you guys don't want to keep looking I won't hold it against you. I understand how you all feel. But don't ask me to stop looking. I can't! Colonel Hogan's out there somewhere and he needs our help. He never gave up on any of us when it looked hopeless, did he? No he didn't! So I'm not giving up on him!" That said, Carter jerked his his arm away from Kinch and stormed out of the barracks, slamming the door behind him. Kinch stopped Newkirk from going after Carter.

"Just let him be," Kinch said softly. "He's always worshipped the Colonel, and it's been harder on him. Just give him some time. I mean, don't they say time heals all wounds?"

Newkirk ran a hand nervously over his hair. "I use to believe that, mate. But not any more. And especially not after this. This is one wound no amount of time will ever heal."

Outside, Carter slumped against the barracks wall as he sat on the wooden bench. He swallowed hard and struggled to keep from crying. _Colonel Hogan's not dead! He's not! He's out there somewhere and I'll find him by myself if I have to! He wiped a tear away that had rolled down his cheek. _A shadow suddenly fell in front of Carter. Looking up, Carter saw the large figure of Schultz standing in front of him. "Hi, Schultz," the young Sergeant said, his voice shaky.

"Carter, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He sat down beside Carter without being asked. Schultz rested his rifle against the barracks wall.

Carter shrugged his shoulders and looked out at the other prisoners in the compound involved in various activities. "I'm just worried about Colonel Hogan, Schultz."

"Did something happen, Carter? Is he worse? Tell me what's wrong."

Carter looked at Schultz. "You mean that, don't you Schultz?" he asked. "You're really concerned about the Colonel."

"I care about all you boys. You are all my friends. I mean, Colonel Hogan, he kids me a lot, but he is a nice man and I know is my friend."

Carter nodded as he wiped away another tear. "He doesn't mean any of it though, Schultz."

"I know that, Carter. Now tell me, what is wrong? Is Colonel Hogan worse? Does he need to got to the hospital, perhaps?"

"No, it's not that, Schultz. It's just that I've never seen the Colonel this ill before. I mean, he's been sick before, we all have from time to time. But he's never been this sick before. Schultz, I don't know what I'd do if he weren't here anymore." Carter said.

"Why do you say that, Carter? Is Colonel Hogan that ill? Perhaps I should speak to Kommandant Klink about having him transferred to the hospital."

"That's not necessary, Schultz. Really. I guess I just worry about people too much. I mean, I'm sort of a people person, y'know."

Schultz smiled affectionately at Carter. He patted him on the leg. "Try not to worry, Carter. I'm sure Colonel Hogan will be fine."

"You sure, Schultz?" Carter replied shading his eyes from the sun as Schultz grabbed his rifle and slowly got to his feet.

"Jawohl. He's got Sergeant Wilson taking care of him and if Sergeant Wilson thought there was a need for Colonel Hogan to be in the hospital, I'm sure he would've said something to Kommandant Klink. I mean, things always look worse than they actually are. So again I say, try not to worry. I'm sure Colonel Hogan will be just fine."

"If you say so, Schultz, then I believe it," a slight smile appearing on Carter's face. He got up. "Guess, I'll be seeing you, Schultz. And thanks." He disappeared back into the barracks, leaving Schultz standing outside with a smile on his face.

"You're welcome, Carter," he said softly to the air around him.

Carter looked sheepishly at LeBeau, Kinch, Newkirk and Darrell still sitting at the table when he came back inside. Newkirk slowly started to his feet but Carter motioned for him to stay seated. Then, Carter slowly approached the others.

"I'm sorry, guys."

"There's no need to apologize, Andrew," Kinch told him. "We all feel the same way as you about the Colonel. I mean, we got frustrated by all these dead ends we've been hitting. But you're right about one thing. The Colonel would never give up no matter how hopeless something looked. And in times like this, we need to be reminded of that."

"Oui, that is true," LeBeau agreed. "It's just so hard to be hopeful when you keep running into dead ends all the time. But that could change. We only need one break. That one clue."

"What we're all trying to say, Carter is that if you believe the Gov'nor's still alive and out there somewhere, then we believe it as well. And we'll keep looking also. Of course, we'll expect you to help us."

Carter smiled. "And we don't stop looking, no matter how long it takes. Right?"

Kinch smiled. "Right." He sighed. "Well, if we're gonna keep searching, the first thing I think we should do is go over everything we already know which isn't much, to see if we've missed anything. But before that, we need a plan B."

"Plan B?" asked Newkirk, puzzled.

"Yeah. It's been three days that Colonel Hogan's been sick with the flu. We can't risk keeping Darrell here any longer. So we have to get him out through the emergency tunnel tonight and come up with another way to convince Klink and Schultz the Colonel's still in camp."

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Carter, slowly sitting down, looking at the radioman.

"Easy. We'll need a look-alike."

Newkirk's eyes widened. "A look-alike, mate? You mean for the Gov'nor? You've finally gone crackers, you have. And just where are we gonna get a look-alike for the Colonel?"

"Same place we get everything else," said Kinch, getting up. "From London."

Reaching the bunk he slapped the upper bedframe. The minute the lower bunk raised and the ladder dropped down, Kinch started down the ladder. "Newkirk, watch the door."

Getting up, Newkirk paused for a moment. "Hey, Kinch?"

Kinch paused on the ladder and looked up at Newkirk. "Yeah?"

"Don't be surprised if London thinks you've gone crackers as well."

Smiling, Kinch continued climbing down the ladder.


	8. Chapter 8The Faux Hogan

**Chapter 8---The Faux Hogan**

Kinch climbed back up the ladder and stepped over the bedframe and into the barracks. He slapped the bedframe and allowed the lower bunk to drop before he sat back down. Closing the door of the barracks, Newkirk rejoined them.

"Well, mate," he said, lighting a cigarette. "When's London sending the straight jacket for you?"

Kinch shook Newkirk's shoulder, a huge smile on his face. "Since you asked, Newkirk, you and LeBeau will go out tonight and bring our Colonel Hogan through the emergency tunnel. London's sending a plane about 2300 hours tonight. Our boy will parachute out."

Newkirk and LeBeau looked in amazement at each other. Then Newkirk, still amazed, looked back at Kinch. "Wait a minute. Are you tellin' us London's got a ruddy twin for the Gov'nor?"

"Ummm-hmmm," said Kinch, still smiling. "He's a British actor named Noel Jackman. Has been with the RAF for about 4 years as a Lieutenant. London says he can do the job. In fact, they said the moment we reported Hogan missing, they had contacted Jackman about possibly impersonating Colonel Hogan by having him listen to the Colonel's voice and practicing his mannerisms, facial expressions, the works. Says this guy must've spoke with everybody over there who knows the Colonel."

"But we'll know he's not the Colonel," said LeBeau defiantely. "There is only one Colonel Hogan and I don't care what anyone says, I don't believe some actor can impersonate mon Colonel."

"I agree with LeBeau on that one, Kinch," Newkirk admitted. "Impersonating the Colonel is one thing. Making it believable enough to fool Klink, Schultz and anybody else is another. And frankly...." he took a drag on his cigarette. "....I think London's out of their bleedin' minds."

"Kinch, how are we suppose to act around this Lieutenant Jackman?"

Kinch shrugged his shoulders. "You treat him as if he's Colonel Hogan. That'll make Klink and Schultz believe it as well."

"And what if we can't treat him like he's Colonel Hogan?" asked Newkirk.

"The only other recourse then is to tell Klink that the Colonel's escaped. And you know what'll happen then? Klink's perfect record goes out the window and maybe he goes to the Russian front. We end up with a new Kommandant who refuses to be housebroken. Our entire operation could go down the drain. Is that what you all want to have happen?"

"Of course not, mon ami," LeBeau remarked. "All I'm saying is it's going to be hard to act like this person's our Colonel when in our hearts we know he isn't. Is that so hard to understand?"

"No. But understand this," Kinch replied, eyes narrowed, face turning serious. "The real Colonel Hogan's life might depend on us pulling this off. If he's alive but being held by someone, and they discover that the Luftwaffe and the Gestapo are conducting an all-out search for an escaped prisoner by the name of Colonel Robert Hogan, they just might decide keeping him alive is too risky and kill him. Now is that what you want?" Kinch looked around at each man. Nobody said anything. "I didn't think so. So the moment this guy steps inside this barracks, he is Colonel Robert Hogan to us and to anybody else to whom it matters. Got it?"

"Got it," said Newkirk putting out his cigarette.

"Oui," LeBeau remarked.

"Whatever you say, Kinch," Carter agreed.

Kinch then turned to Darrell. "You'll leave with Newkirk and LeBeau. Got it?"

"No problem. Please let me say it's been an interesting three days."

Hogan struggled against his restraints but found it useless. There was just no way to free himself of the handcuffs and shackles. It was at this moment he wished he had Newkirk's lockpick. What he wouldn't give right now to have Newkirk here with the lockpick. He sighed. Hogan noticed that Ilse hadn't been back since the kiss. He wondered where she was. He suddenly heard the door open and, looking around, saw four men walking down the stairs. One of them he recognized as having seen with Ilse the first time they met. He assumed he must be her husband Hans. Hogan estimated there must've been 12 years difference between Hans and Ilse. The others he had never seen.

Hans, approaching Hogan, reached out and with one swift motion, ripped the duct tape from Hogan's mouth causing some mild discomfort to the Colonel.

"Colonel Hogan, I'm sure you remember me. I'm Hans Bormann. You met my wife and I earlier. However, I thought it only common courtesy to introduce some of the people who will be judging your fate at your trial. I want you to meet Malcolm Decker and Horace Belgium. They are responsible for bringing you here from the power plant the other night."

"Remind me to thank you for that. And for the headache," Hogan sneered.

Decker and Belgium could only smile evilly at the prisoner.

"I also want to introduce Wilhelm Klauss. I believe you two know each other, Colonel."

Hogan's eyes narrowed as he studied Klauss's face. "You do look somewhat familiar to me," he said.

"Indeed I should, Colonel Hogan," Klauss replied with a grin. "You might remember my twin brother, Hans Klauss, a Major with the Gestapo." The grin suddenly vanished. "He died two years ago when you and your men blew up a 'munitions train. I have been waiting for over two years to see you brought to justice."

"Well, you know what they say," Hogan gave his best lopsided grin. "Good things happen to those who wait."

Klauss backhanded Hogan across the face with such force, it nearly brought tears to the Colonel's eyes. Shaking his head hoping to clear the cobwebs, Hogan found himself staring at Klauss.

"I should kill you right now, right here," Klauss said coldly. "But you have't had your trial yet. Even scum like you are entitled to a trial."

Hogan bit his tongue. If he was going to somehow get out of this mess, he knew he could not afford to endure the wrath of any of these maniacs.

"When do the festivities begin?" he asked.

"Fortunately for you, Colonel Hogan," Bormann said smugly. "There is a delay in your trial beginning. We are missing the last member of our unit. His name is Fritz Schultz. He had to go out of town for a few days to visit his cousin. Perhaps you know his cousin?"

All Hogan knew was that the final member of this team had the same name as Klink's Sergeant-at-arms. He chuckled. "No. But I suppose you're gonna tell me anyway."

Now it was time for Bormann to chuckle. "I don't see the harm in telling you. Fritz has gone into Hammelburg to visit his cousin Hans. You might know him better as Sergeant Hans Schultz, a prison guard at Stalag 13."

For the first time he could remember, Hogan was speechless. He only faintly remembered Schultz telling him about some of his family members during one of their late night poker games while Schultz was suppose to be on duty.

Chuckling even more, Bormann replaced the duct tape back over Hogan's mouth and motioned to the others to follow him back upstairs. Hogan watched them go and heard the door close. Shaking his head, he wondered if Schultz knew what his cousin was involved in. Probably not. Hogan knew only one thing right now. The key to possibly getting out of here alive lay with Ilse Bormann. But as long as she avoided him, he couldn't work on her. _Think, Hogan, think! You have to find a way to get her down here! _Then, Hogan smiled behind the duct tape as an idea came to him.

Newkirk and LeBeau, both wearing black pants, turtlenecks, wool caps, and had black oil smeared on their faces, were crouched behind some bushes where they had a good view of a dirt road. Newkirk, using a pair of binoculars, spotted the plane overhead.

"There's the plane, Louie," he said. "One white. Two red. One blue. That's the signal. Give him the response."

Removing a flashlight from his shoulder pouch, LeBeau flashed the response. Newkirk saw someone leave the plane and a parachute open. Watching, Newkirk followed the parachute all the way down.

"C'mon, LeBeau," he whispered, moving forward in the direction of where the person had landed.

"Look-alike indeed," LeBeau muttered. "I bet he looks nothing like the Colonel."

"Yeah. Well, we'll find out soon enough now, won't we. Now quit your grippin' and c'mon."

Hurrying forward, Newkirk and LeBeau soon found themselves in a small clearing and noticed a man dressed in black, folding his parachute. Hearing someone approach from behind him, the man suddenly whirled around and stared at the two. There was a pistol in his hand pointed at them.

"Sacre chats," LeBeau muttered, staring in disbelief.

"Blimey," said Newkirk, equally disbelieving. "Are you Noel, I mean Lieutenant Jackman?"

"And who the bloody hell are you blokes? You're not Germans."

"No, sir. I'm Corporal Peter Newkirk, RAF. This is Corporal Louie LeBeau. He's French."

"Jolly good. I say, are you men from Hogan's team?"

"Yes, sir." Newkirk continued to stare.

In the moonlight,even without the leather bomber jacket and crush cap, Newkirk and LeBeau believed they were looking at Colonel Hogan's twin.


	9. Chapter 9Hogan Meets His Heroes

**Chapter 9---Hogan Meets His Heroes**

Kinch and Carter were still awake and seated at the table when Newkirk and LeBeau emerged from the tunnel. Both men jumped up and approached them.

"Did something happen?" asked Kinch, concerned. "Didn't the Lieutenant come? Where is he?"

LeBeau and Newkirk looked at each other. Finally, Newkirk faced Kinch and Carter.

"You aren't gonna believe this when you see it. I mean, LeBeau and I saw it and we still don't believe it. Just stand back a bit and give the Lieutenant some room, if you please."

Kinch and Carter exchanged puzzled looks, but decided to play along. They both stepped back a few steps. Satisfied, Newkirk turned and leaned over the tunnel opening. "It's okay, Lieutenant. You can come up now."

Both Kinch and Carter gaped when the Lieutenant stepped into the barracks. They couldn't believe their eyes.

Lt. Jackman held out his hand to Kinch who shook it, still staring. "Sorry if I'm giving you a bit of a fright, old boy," he said, smiling.

"That's okay. I don't mean to stare. It's just that hearing London describe you is one thing. But seeing you in person is quite another. I'm Sergeant Kinchloe, but everybody calls me Kinch."

Nodding, Jackman then held his hand out to Carter. "And you are?" he asked.

"Holy cow!" Carter stated, staring. He made no move to shake Jackman's hand.

Jackman and Kinch exchanged amused looks. Jackman looked at Newkirk questioningly.

"That's Sergeant Andrew Carter," said Newkirk. "In fact, this is the longest Carter's been speechless so consider yourself lucky."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Sergeant," Jackman grinned at Carter and withdrew his hand. He clasped both hands behind his back instead. "I must say, your Colonel Hogan must be a bloody genius to have created such an elaborate system underground. Must make you chaps proud to be part of it."

"That it does, Lieutenant," Kinch remarked. He motioned for Jackman to have a seat at the table. LeBeau poured him a cup of leftover coffee. As everyone was seated, Kinch clasped his hands on top of the table and they all looked at Jackman.

"Did London explain what it is we need you to do here?" he asked.

"Most of it, yes. You chaps need me to impersonate your Colonel Hogan as a means of fooling the Jerries and have them believe he is here in camp when he's really missing."

"Well, yes, that's basically it," Kinch agreed. "As Colonel Hogan, you'll be expected to deal with our Kommandant, Colonel Klink. He's harmless really. Likes to make himself sound larger than life. His Sergeant-at-arms is Sergeant Hans Schultz. Shultz is easy to fool. The Colonel usually kids Schultz to get information from him. Also, a few candy bars doesn't hurt either."

Jackman smiled. "I say. Sounds like bloody fun to me." He took a sip of coffee. "Anything else?"

"Kommandant Klink thinks the Gov'nor's been ill for the last three days with the flu. We came up with that to try and buy some time while we searched for the Colonel."

"I gather you had no luck or I wouldn't be here, would I?" asked Jackman, with a bit of a smirk.

"We haven't found the Colonel yet," Kinch admitted. "But we're not giving up. He's out there somewhere. And we'll keep looking until we find him....one way or the other."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Jackman remarked, looking around. "But suppose, just suppose, you don't find your Colonel Hogan. Or you find him and he's been....killed. What will you do then?"

"Don't you worry none," Carter raised his voice. "We'll find the Colonel! And he'll be alive." His eyes suddenly narrowed. "Why'd you ask that question anyway?"

"No reason. Just curious," Jackman remarked, looking into space while sipping his coffee.

"Wait a minute," LeBeau stood up, anger forming on his face. "I know why you asked that question!"

"Yeah," Kinch remarked suddenly. "So do I." He glared at Jackman. "Look, Lieutenant, we **will** find Colonel Hogan. So don't get any ideas of trying to replace him on any kind of permanent basis. You're here temporarily to make the Krauts believe Colonel Hogan is here in camp while we and others search for him. Got it?"

Shrugging, Jackman put his coffee cup on the table. He looked around while he spoke, clasping his hands together.

"I'm considering nothing of the kind, Sergeant Kinchloe," he said. "I'm just pointing out what I'm certain you men have already realized. There is always the possibility that your Colonel Hogan may already be deceased."

"Well he's not!" Carter shouted, jumping up from the table. "And I resent you talking like he is."

Newkirk gripped Carter's wrist. "Steady, mate," he said gently. Then, he turned his attention to Jackman. "Look, mate. Let's get something straight right now. Unfortunantly, we need you to pretend to be the Gov'nor until he gets back. But that's **all **you're doing is pretending. So if you're having any thoughts of perhaps replacing Colonel Hogan permanently, I suggest you get those bloody thoughts outta your head right now 'cause it'll never happen. Me mates and I won't allow it to happen."

"And what are you going to do, kill me?" Jackman had dropped his British accent and replaced it with an exact copy of Hogan's voice. He smiled a lopsided grin similar to Hogan's.

Newkirk swallowed hard hearing his Colonel's voice. "Look, Lieutenant, you definitely look like the Gov'nor. You even sound like the Gov'nor. But in reality, you ain't the Gov'nor. That's all there is to it, mate."

"That's right," Carter agreed. "There's only one Colonel Hogan and nobody can replace him. Never."

"Oui," LeBeau added. "I'll agree you look and sound like the Colonel. But, you don't have one thing our Colonel has."

"And what would that be, Corporal?" Jackman asked.

LeBeau, using his forefinger, touched the Lieutenant's chest. "You don't have his heart."

"In other words," Kinch chimed in. "You don't have inside what makes Colonel Hogan the man he is. Sure you look like him. You can even sound like him. But you could never be him on a permanent basis. Not to us anyway."

Jackman put his coffee cup on the table and sighed. "I didn't mean to antagonize you chaps. All I'm saying is that you all could be heading for disappointment. But, for your sakes, I hope I'm wrong. Any man who can invoke the loyalty and devotion of his men such as this Colonel Hogan is someone I hope I'll get the chance to meet one day. Might prove to be ruddy interesting. Now, could someone show me to the Colonel's quarters?"

Kinch was still staring at Jackman. "Show him to the Colonel's quarters, LeBeau," he said softly. "Then make sure he knows how the Colonel wears his crush cap and bomber jacket."

"Oui, Kinch." The Frenchman slowly got to his feet. "This way, Lieutenant," he said in a taut voice. LeBeau led the way to Hogan's quarters with Jackman following. The Lieutenant was aware the eyes of Kinch, Carter and Newkirk were watching his back. He followed LeBeau into Hogan's quarters and closed the door behind them.

Kinch let out a deep breath. "Do you believe that guy?"

"He's only been here for a few minutes," Carter said, sitting down slowly. "And he's already talking about replacing Colonel Hogan permanently."

"Well if you ask me," Newkirk lit a cigarette. "He can just go back to London and the hell with him, I say. Kinch, are you sure this is the only way to make the Krauts believe Colonel Hogan's here in camp. I mean, there has to be another way."

"I wish there was, Newkirk. I wish there was. But there isn't. So I suggest we all try to live with it and make sure Lieutenant Jackman remembers he's here only until we bring Colonel Hogan home."

Just then, the door to Hogan's quarters opened and LeBeau, a frown still on his face emerged. Behind him was Lieutenant Jackman, bomber jacket zipped up halfway, crush cap on his head and pushed back. Jackman did a slow turn completely around.

"So. What do you chaps think? Think I can fool the Jerries into thinking I'm Hogan?"

Kinch let out a deep breath. It was like looking at Hogan standing before him. "I think you could even fool the Colonel himself if he was here."

Newkirk and Carter looked at each other, but remained silent.

"Think so? I mean...." he tugged gently on the bottom of the bomber jacket. "I might be about a pound or two heavier than your Colonel and his jacket is a tad snug on me. But, I think it won't be a problem." He then hooked his thumbs into the slanted pockets of the bomber jacket.

Just then the barracks door opened and Schultz ambled in. His face brightened considerably when he saw the faux Hogan standing in front of him. "Colonel Hogan, it's so good to see you on your feet again. How do you feel?"

Kinch, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau all looked from Schultz to Jackman who was silent. They suddenly realized he didn't know this was Schultz.

"Something we can do for you, Schultz?" asked Kinch innocently.

Jackman gave Schultz his best Hogan smirk. "I still don't feel all that great, Schultz," he said with a smile. "But I am feeling much better than I did a few days ago. Thanks for asking." He then wrapped an arm around Schultz's shoulders and escorted him towards the barracks door. "Come by anytime, Schultz. I'm usually home."

"I'm so glad you're better. Carter was so worried about you while you were ill."

"He was?" Jackman looked at Carter. "Carter, there was no need for you to be worried about me. Didn't Sergeant Wilson tell you I would be okay?"

"I know, Colonel," Carter said sheepishly. "It's just that we always worry about you. You're important to me....to all of us."

Schultz, standing in the doorway of the barracks, smiled at Carter. "You see, Carter. There was no reason for you to worry. I told you Colonel Hogan would be all right." Then, Schultz turned again to the faux Hogan. "Before I forget, Kommandant Klink wants to see you in his office right away."

Gently pushing Schultz out the door, the faux Hogan smirked. "Tell him I'll be right there."

"Danke, Colonel Hogan. And again, I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Schultz turned and walked away. Hogan closed the door. Smiling, he faced the men.

"How'd I do?" he asked.

"Not bad," Kinch replied. "But fooling Schultz was easy. Klink won't be even though he's just as gullible as Schultz and the Colonel handles him very well."

"And what does this Klink look like so I'll know?"

"He's about fifty, balding, carries a riding crop tucked under one arm, and wears a monocle....even to bed," Kinch explained.

Jackman raised an eyebrow. "I say. A monocle to bed, you say? Sounds strange to me."

"Just one thing, mate," Newkirk said.

"Yes?"

"Now, don't get me wrong. I mean you were dead on with Schultz. But, perhaps instead of switching back and forth between English and British, you might want to stick with English until you leave here and return to England."

Jackman raised an eyebrow. "You raise a jolly good point, Corporal."

"And that's another thing, sir. The Colonel only refers to us by our rank when he's angry or upset with us, or his feelings have been hurt. Other than that, he usually refers to Louie as LeBeau, Carter as Carter, Kinch as Kinch, and meself as Newkirk."

"I say, they...." he started saying in British, then remembered and switched to American. "What I meant was they didn't tell me any of this in London."

"That's because we keep things very informal around here. Colonel Hogan was never one who insisted or expected us to follow protocol when it came to how we treated him as an officer. He was just one of us."

Jackman nodded, thinking he understood. He wrapped his arms around himself, not realizing he was doing it. "I see. Sounds like there's more to your Colonel than I originally thought." Then, he noticed the way the men were looking at him. "What's wrong?"

Carter swallowed the lump that had formed. "Colonel Hogan always wrapped his arms around himself like that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize....I was told he never folded his arms like other people, but that he wrapped his arms around himself."

"It's okay," said Carter. "He did both. It depended on how he felt at the time. "

"Got it. Did he also do this?" Jackman stood up and put one foot on the bench, balanced himself on his other leg and rested his arms on his bent leg. He looked at the men.

"Oui," LeBeau replied, smiling faintly. "He would do that as well. Especially when he was planning or explaining something."

Taking his foot off the bench, Jackman stood straight. He sighed. "Well, I guess I better go see the Kommandant."

"Oui. Don't worry. We'll be listening in on the coffee pot in the Colonel's office to the conversation. So if anything goes wrong, one of us can come in and help somehow."

Jackman nodded nervously. "Good sho....I mean, thanks, LeBeau." With that, Jackman left the barracks and headed across the compound to Klink's office. The men all gathered in Hogan's office and Kinch pulled out the coffee pot and plugged it in.

"Think he can handle Klink?" asked Carter.

"I don't know. He did okay with Schultz, but then again that's not extremely difficult. Klink is another Kraut altogether."

Jackman entered the outside of Klink's office. Pausing, he took a deep breath before he went in. The first thing that met his eyes was Klink's pretty blond secretary Hilda. Looking up from her typing, she smiled at the handsome, dark-haired Colonel. "Hello, Colonel Hogan," she purred, smiling sweetly. Getting up, she ran over to Hogan and threw her arms around his neck and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Pulling away, she looked up into his brown eyes, perplexed.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Colonel?" she asked.

Jackman paused. She was obviously Klink's secretary. But who was she?

"Hello, beautiful," he muttered, smiling at the blonde woman. "How can I think of anything after a greeting like that?" He kissed her again.

Just then, the door to Klink's office suddenly opened. Hogan and Hilda pulled apart seconds before Klink saw them. Klink glared at Jackman. "Colonel Hogan, it's about time you got here. Please come into my office."

Jackman winked at Hilda as he passed by Klink and into his office. But he did hear Klink"s "Make sure we are not disturbed for several minutes, Frauline Hilda."

Hilda! Jackman made a mental note to remember the name. He stood at attention when Klink shut the door to his office and sat down behind the desk. Clasping his hands atop the desk, he looked up into Jackman's face. There was something different about Hogan, Klink thought. Maybe it was because he was still recovering from the flu.

"Hogan, first of all. How are you feeling? I know you were very ill with the flu for several days."

"I feel much better, sir. Not 100% yet, but better. Thanks for asking."

"I'm glad. Now Hogan, are you up to accompanying your men on a work detail in the morning?"

"Sure. I could use the exercise and fresh air. But instead of a work detail, Kommandant, how about if the men and I go on a picnic instead?"

"Picnic? What picnic? I said a work detail."

"How about a cross-country hike then?" Jackman gave Klink the famous Hogan grin.

"Denied! Hogan, there will be no cross-country hike. No picnic! Just a simple work detail! Is that understood?"

"There's no need to yell, Kommandant," Jackman faked injured feelings. "I was just trying to spice up prison life for the men. Things get kinda dull around here."

"Hogan, this is a prison camp, not a country club. Things are suppose to be dull."

Hogan leaned forward with each hand, palm downward, on Klink's desk. "Colonel, maybe we should make this camp into a country club."

Klink shuddered at the thought. "What?" he stuttered.

Jackman stood up. He ran his hand across an imaginary line in front of his face. "Yes, sir. I can see it now," He smiled lazily. "The Stalag 13 Country Club. Colonel Wilhelm Klink, president. General Burkhalter, owner. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it, sir?"

Klink, mortified at what he was hearing, jumped to his feet and slammed his hands on top of his desk. "There will be no country club, no picnic and no cross-country hike. You will have ten of your men ready to leave on the work detail in the morning after roll call. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir. Where will the men be going, Colonel?"

"The road outside of Hammelburg needs repair work done. Since your American bombers damaged the road, it's only fair that Americans repair the road."

"Can't argue with you there, sir. Am I dismissed, Colonel?"

"Yes, Hogan. Dismissed!" Klink gave the American Colonel a frustrated salute while Jackman gave Klink a sloppy one before waltzing casually out the door. He winked again at Hilda as he passed her desk. Leaving the Kommandant's office, he strolled across the compound whistling as he headed back to barracks two. Entering the barracks, he was greeted by Hogan's men. Grabbing a coffee cup from the table he poured himself a partial cup of coffee. He sat down at the table.

"Bloody hell!" he muttered.

The men all looked at each other. Then, Kinch leaned forward with the palms of both hands on the table.

"Something wrong? We were listening. Sounds like you did all right to us."

"Oh really?" Jackman mumbled. He took a sip of coffee and immediately made a face. "Blast it all! Don't you chaps have any tea in this camp?"

"Sorry. The Colonel only drank coffee. We all do except for Newkirk sometimes."

"I think I might have one or two bags of German tea. I'll go take a look," said Newkirk heading for his footlocker.

"Why didn't any of you tell me about Hilda? I almost made a bloody fool out of myself when she asked me to talk to her and I didn't know her bloody name! If it hadn't been for Klink I still wouldn't know it. And you should have told me there was a relationship between your Colonel and Hilda."

Kinch and Carter both looked at LeBeau who shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't the only one who could have told him, so don't put the entire blame on me," he snapped at them.

"Sorry, mate," said Newkirk. "I seem to be all out of tea bags. But I should be gettin' more in with me Red Cross package."

Jackman, putting the coffee cup on the table, pushed it away. He looked at the men. "Look, I think we better clear the air right now before this charade goes any further. If I'm going to be able to make the Jerries believe I am Colonel Hogan, I have to know everything there is about him. And I mean **everything**. Now, I realize you chaps are overly protective of your Colonel and I respect that. But it's not going to help me do the job I was sent here to do if I slip up because there was something I don't know. So you chaps have to decide which way it's going to be. You either are going to trust me enough to tell me everything you know about Colonel Hogan, or we call it quits right now and I return to London."

The men all looked at each other and then the others looked at Kinch. The radioman sighed. "Maybe we all got off on the wrong foot. But you have to understand something. We're all extremely afraid for the Colonel because nobody seems to know anything as far as what happened to him. It's like he's vanished into thin air. We've hit dead-end after dead-end. And then here you come looking just like the Colonel and even sounding like him enough to be him. And it sorta throws us because you come in here giving the impression that if the Colonel doesn't come back or is dead, you'd be willing to become him on a permanant basis. And we can tell you right now....that's not going to happen. We'll shut this entire operation down before we allow someone to just decide they're gonna take over for the best commanding officer anyone could ask for, and the best friend anybody could ask for. Now, you still want to help us?"

Jackman sighed wearily as he crossed his arms his own way. He bit his lower lip. Finally, he looked at each man separately. "Yes, I still want to help. Are you willing to tell me everything about what makes Colonel Hogan the man he is?"

Kinch smiled tiredly. "What do you want to know?"


	10. Chapter 10A visitor Comes to Camp

**Chapter 10---A Visitor Comes to Camp**

The faux Hogan and ten of his men trudged back into their barracks, exhausted after having completed the work detail they left on right after roll call. Jackman collasped onto the bench while Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk collasped onto their respective bunks. Only Kinch sat down beside Jackman on the bench at the table.

Jackman tossed Hogan's crush cap onto the table and ran a hand over his black hair, similar to Hogan. "I hope this doesn't happen often," he muttered.

Kinch smiled. "Only now and then," he kidded. He slowly got to his feet. "I know it's not tea, but do you want some coffee?"

"Why, Kinch," Jackman replied innocently, smiling tiredly. "What in the world made you think I drink tea?"

Kinch, smiling tiredly, poured two partial cups of coffee. He handed one to Jackman.

"Y'know, Kinch, something just occured to me today regarding your Colonel Hogan." He slowly sipped his coffee, hoping to acquire a taste for it while he was here.

"What's that?" asked Kinch, sipping his own coffee.

"Well, after we all talked about Colonel Hogan, I began to realize just how amazing a man he really is. I mean, in one night I must've learned more about the man than from all the people I spoke with in Allied headquarters."

"Colonel Hogan is quite an amazing man, I'll grant you that, Lieuten...I mean Colonel."

Jackman looked at Kinch with a slight smile. "Look, when we're alone here in the barracks, why don't you and the others call me Noel."

"Okay....Noel," Kinch replied, smiling. "Agreed." Kinch suddenly looked perplexed. "Noel, tell me something."

"What is it?"

"What did you mean when you said in one night here, you learned more about Colonel Hogan than from all the people you spoke with in Allied headquarters? Didn't they give you the information you needed about the Colonel?"

"Well, and don't get me wrong. What I meant was that the Allied High Command could only tell me about Robert Hogan the officer and soldier. With you fellas, I learned what makes Hogan the type of man he is. In other words, you taught me about Robert Hogan the man as opposed to Robert Hogan the soldier. Not that what kind of soldier he is isn't important, but I think it's more important to actually understand the type of man he is and what makes him so special to you men that you would apparently be willing to give your lives for him."

"He's the Gov'nor," said Newkirk, leaning on one elbow on his top bunk.

Jackman and Kinch both turned around and looked up at Newkirk.

"I mean, the Colonel understands people, y'know what I mean? He can be your best friend in the world, or your worst enemy if you betray of cross him. He pulls no punches with you."

"Colonel Hogan's a great guy for an officer," Carter sat upon his bunk located directly under Newkirk's. "He doesn't tell us how to do our jobs. He just let's us do them."

LeBeau rolled over onto his stomach and with arms folded in front of him, rested his chin on his arms. "Colonel Hogan is the best commanding officer anyone could ask for. He doesn't try to make us into what he thinks we should be. He just lets us be who we are. He somehow knows when you need a pat on the back or a kick in the pants. Don't ask me how he knows....he just does."

"And he's sure given me plenty of kicks in the pants," Said Carter, excited. "Why I remember this one time...."

"Carter! Shut up please!" Newkirk leaned over the edge of his bunk and looked down at the young Sergeant below. "The bloody war will be over before you finish the bleedin' story!"

Carter smiled sheepishly and simply shrugged his shoulders. "Well he has," he muttered softly. He suddenly glared up at Newkirk after the Englander's pillow hit him in the head from above.

Suddenly, the barracks door burst open and an excited Sergeant Schultz entered, waving a letter he had read in the air.

Jackman and Kinch looked at each other and smiled.

"Colonel Hogan! Colonel Hogan! Wait until I tell you my news!"

"Let me guess, Schultz," Jackman grinned slyly. "You've been transferred to the Russian front."

"I am so excit....No! That is not my news. Colonel Hogan, be nice."

"I am being nice, Schultz," Jackman replied innocently. "Not everybody gets excited over going to the Russian front."

"For the last time, I am not going to the Russian front! Now, do you want to hear my news or don't you?"

Jackman looked at the Sergeant with a grin on his face. "Sorry, Schultz. What's your big news?"

"My cousin Fritz is in town and is coming tomorrow to visit me here at Stalag 13. I am so excited! I haven't seen him in nearly six years!"

"Your cousin, Schultz?" asked Jackman. "I don't seem to remember you mentioning a cousin Fritz."

"Sure I did, Colonel Hogan. Remember the night we played poker in the barracks? I told you about my cousin Fritz and his wife, Emilie and their four children."

Kinch's eyes gave Jackman a warning look which he caught.

"Sorry, Schultz. Now I remember. Must've slipped my mind for a moment."

"So what kind of work does your cousin do, Schultzie?" asked Newkirk, sitting up on his bunk now.

"He drives a delivery truck for whoever needs something delivered. It's not much of a job if you ask me. But I suppose it's the best he can do. Y'know what I mean?"

LeBeau climbed down off his top bunk and approached the rotund Sergeant, playfully poked him in the stomach. "Is he a nice man, Schultzie?"

Schultz wagged his hand from side-to-side indicating so-so. "He used to run around with some unsavory types, know what I mean? But, he says in his letter he stopped doing that and now associates with some very nice German people who are dedicated to the Fatherland."

"Dedicted to the Fatherland?" asked Carter, puzzled. "I thought you said these were nice people, Schultz?"

"Jolly joker!" Schultz mumbled. He then looked at Jackman, eyes pleading. "Colonel Hogan, I need you and your men to do me a big favor."

"Sure, Schultz. What do you need? Some extra candy bars?"

"And you are another jolly joker. No, what I need is for you and your men to be on your best behavior tomorrow while my cousin is here. I want to make a good impression on him when he comes."

"No problem, Schultz," Jackman replied, finishing his coffee. "Don't we always behave?"

Schultz gave Jackman a look. "Do you really want me to answer that, Colonel Hogan?"

"That was then, Schultz. Don't worry. We'll make you look bigger than old what's his name. Y'know, the little Corporal with the mustache."

Schultz suddenly looked nervous. "Please, Colonel Hogan. Don't joke about this. I want my cousin to be proud of me tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Schultz. I promise we'll all cooperate. Won't we, fellas?"

There was a chorus of 'yes sirs' heard.

Jackman gave Schultz his best Hogan grin. "Satisfied?"

"Jawohl, Colonel Hogan. Danke." Schultz turned and left the barracks, excited.

Alone, Kinch smiled at Jackman. "I do believe you're getting the hang of being Colonel Hogan," he said.

Jackman shrugged. "You were right though when you said fooling Schultz would be easy."

"Schultz prefers to look the other way on a lot of things he's seen us do," Newkirk jumped down off his bunk and, lighting a cigarette, sat down at the table.

Kinch chuckled. "His favorite expression is 'I see nothing! I hear nothing! I know nothing!'" He sipped his coffee.

"The one person I'm concerned about is Hilda. I mean, there's a saying that no two men kiss alike. Well, when I kissed her, she looked at me oddly. Almost like she suspected something wasn't right. She could expose me to Klink."

"I wouldn't worry about Hilda, too much," LeBeau added. "She's crazy about Colonel Hogan. And she helps us on occasion by giving us information. Besides, you look and sound like the Colonel. So if she suspects something, she can't prove anything."

"LeBeau's right. Just try to limit your contact with her. We can't afford any trouble until we find Colonel Hogan and get him back here," said Kinch.

"The real problems are gonna be if General Burkhalter or Major Hochstetter show up," said Carter.

"General Burkhalter. Now you told me he is Klink's superior officer. But who is Major Hochstetter?"

"Gestapo," Newkirk sneered with disgust.

"Hochstetter and Colonel Hogan have had their run-ins in the past," added Kinch. "Usually with the Colonel being arrested, beaten, starved and tortured to within an inch of his life. Several times he's come as close to death as a person could come without actually dying. Hochstetter's tried unsuccessfully many times to prove the Colonel's involvment with the underground and of being Papa Bear. And he'll stop at nothing until he gets what he wants, and that's Colonel Hogan. You don't want to tangle with him in any way. He would know in less than ten minutes that you weren't the real Colonel Hogan."

Jackman shuddered having heard about the Gestapo Major and what he'd done to Hogan in the past. "What do I do if he should show up?"

Kinch looked directly into Jackman's eyes. "You let us worry about Hochstetter. If necessary, we'll get you out of Germany and find another way to fool Klink and Schultz. But I wouldn't worry about Hochstetter unless he shows up. We have enough to deal with right now."

The next morning, Klink was about to order Schultz to dismiss the prisoners from roll call when a privately owned black car rolled through the front gates and pulled to a halt in front of the prisoners, Klink and Schultz. The driver's door opened and out stepped a man of about mid-to-late forties with salt and pepper hair. A wide smile broke out on Schultz's face when he saw the driver get out. He hurried towards the driver, excited.

Jackman, standing in Hogan's place in the formation with hands clasped behind his back, leaned over to Newkirk and whispered in his ear. "Schultz's cousin Fritz?"

"Not sure, sir. We've never met him." Newkirk whispered back. "But I certainly hope so unless Schultzie's been keeping secrets from us."

Jackman, smiling, stood up straight again and watched the two men hug each other.

"Fritzie, it's so good to see you again after all this time!" Schultz said. He pulled his cousin into another bear hug.

"And it's good to see you also, Hansie. You're looking well as usual. How have you been?"

"Okay, considering. And you?"

"Schuuullltttzzzz!" a voice bellowed from behind them before Fritz could respond.

Sergeant Schultz then remembered roll call wasn't finished and hurried back to the Kommandant. "Sorry, Herr Kommandant," he apologized, saluting.

"Dummkopf! Can't you at least wait and dismiss the prisoners first? What kind of example are you setting for the other guards? I swear, Schultz. If you weren't the best guard I have...."

Schultz smiled. "Danke, Herr Kommandant!" he said.

Klink frowned. "Don't thank me, Schultz. I'm not exactly thrilled saying it, believe me. Now, do you think you could dismiss the prisoners?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz saluted Klink and then whirled around and faced the prisoners. "Prisoners disssssmiissssed!"

As the prisoners dispersed, Schultz's cousin Fritz approached him and Klink. "Herr Kommandant, may I introduce my cousin, Fritz Schultz. Fritz, this is Kommandant Wilhelm Klink, the famous Iron Eagle I told you about in my letters."

Fritz extended his hand to Klink, and the two men shook hands. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Herr Kommandant. Hans's told me quite a lot about you."

"Really? He mentions me in his letters?"

"Jawohl, Kommandant. I never get a single letter that he doesn't mention you at least once." Fritz winked at his cousin.

Outside barracks two, Jackman leaned against the barracks with his arms wrapped around himself. He was surrounded by Kinch, Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk with Kinch standing beside him.

Jackman found himself chuckling as he watched the trio. "Look at them, will you? The way Klink's acting, you think he was greeting the Fuhrer."

Kinch chuckled himself. He glanced at Jackman. "You look like you have something planned, Colonel."

"Yes I do, Kinch my boy. I think we're going to do what Sergeant Schultz asked us last night. We're going to behave and introduce ourselves to his cousin Fritz." That said, Jackman strolled towards the trio with the others following. As they got close to the trio, Jackman called out. "Hey, Schultz! Aren't you gonna introduce us?"

Schultz saw them getting closer and swallowed nervously. He glanced at his cousin who didn't seem to notice. "These are a few of the prisoners I am in charge of. This is Corporal LeBeau, Corporal Newkirk, Sergeant Carter and Sergeant Kinchloe. And finally, this is the Senior POW officer, Colonel Hogan."

It didn't go unnoticed by Jackman nor the other prisoners when Fritz was introduced to the faux Hogan that he paled immediately. The man swallowed hard and appeared as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Are you all right?" Jackman asked Fritz. He smiled and chuckled. "I mean, I've never had a man about to faint upon meeting me before. I usually only have that kind of effect on girls."

"I, I'm all right. Colonel Hogan, is it? I guess I'm more tired from my trip that I thought," said Fritz looking at his cousin and Klink. "I think I should lay down for a little while and rest. It has been a long trip."

"Let me get your bags, cousin Fritz. Then I will show you to the guest quarters where you can lay down and rest for awhile."

Pulling two suitcases from the back seat, Schultz and his cousin headed in the direction of the guest quarters. As they walked away, Fritz looked over his shoulder and saw the faux Hogan smile at him and wave goodbye.

"Hogaaaaannnn!" Klink bellowed.

The faux Hogan looked at the Kommandant. "What'd I do now?" he asked innocently.

"I want to see you in my office on the double! Right now!"

"Boy," the faux Hogan shook his head. "Try to be friendly with someone and you get into trouble."

Klink wagged a finger in the faux Hogan's face. "I promise you Hogan! I will get to the bottom of things! There's something different about you. Has been since you recovered from the flu and I intend to find out what it is."

"Lead the way, Kommandant," the faux Hogan remarked, grinning. As he followed behind Klink, he looked over his shoulder at the others and rolled his eyes in exasperation. He saw Carter give him a 'thumbs up' sign. Acknowledging it, the faux Hogan followed Klink across the compound in the direction of the Kommandant's office.

Kinch, however, was more interested in watching Schultz and his cousin Fritz. "Interesting, isn't it?" he asked.

"You noticed it too, mon ami?" asked LeBeau.

"So did I." said Newkirk.

"Notice what?" asked Carter. "I didn't notice anything."

Newkirk rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You mean, Andrew, you didn't notice the reaction of Schultz's cousin Fritz when he was introduced the the Colonel?"

"Oh, I saw that. I thought you meant there was something else."

Sighing, Newkirk momentarily covered his eyes with his hand and shook his head. He looked at Carter. "Andrew, one of these days we have to get you some kind of help. Like a nice professional bird for you to talk things over with. Would you like that?"

"I don't need to discuss anything with any professional lady."

Newkirk shrugged. "You could be right. It might be too late for that anyway."

Ignoring them, LeBeau asked Kinch. "Why would Fritz react that way to meeting Colonel Hogan. They've never met before anyway."

"He wouldn't," said Kinch. "Unless it's because he didn't expect to see him here." Kinch suddenly smiled deviously. LeBeau noticed it.

"What are you thinking, mon ami?"

"LeBeau, I think we might have just gotten our first break as far as finding out what happened to Colonel Hogan," Kinch replied.


	11. Chapter 11The Truth Uncovered

**Chapter 11---The Truth Uncovered**

Newkirk pointed in the direction Schultz and Fritz had gone. "You mean Schultz's cousin Fritz?" he asked.

"That I do, Newkirk. Old Fritz looked like he'd seen a ghost when introduced to our faux Colonel Hogan and there's no reason for him to act that way unless it was because he didn't expect to see him here."

Newkirk and Carter exchanged looks.

"C'mon," said Kinch heading towards the barracks.

"What have you got in mind?" asked Carter.

"I want London to check out Fritz Schultz for us. Remember when Schultz said his cousin used to run around with some unsavory characters?" They entered the barracks

"And you think it's possible he may have lied to Schultz and is still associating with these unsavory characters?" asked Carter

"And that maybe these same unsavory characters may have taken Colonel Hogan with Fritz's help?" asked LeBeau.

"Yes to both questions." Kinch slapped the upper bunk and waited for the lower bunk to rise and the ladder to drop. "LeBeau, go in the Colonel's quarters and listen to Klink's conversation with Noel. Carter, watch the door. Newkirk, come with me."

LeBeau and Carter hurried to perform their respective tasks as Newkirk followed Kinch down the ladder and into the radioroom. Putting on and adjusting his headset, Kinch grabbed the microphone with Newkirk standing slightly behind him, lighting a cigarette.

"Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Come in Goldilocks."

There was no immediate response.

"Papa Bear calling Goldilocks. Papa Bear calling Goldilocks. Come in Goldilocks," Kinch repeated.

"This is Goldilocks. We read you Papa Bear. What can we do for you? Any news on Colonel Hogan yet?"

"That's why we're calling, Goldilocks. Need you to check out a Fritz Schultz. S-C-H-U-L-T-Z. Is possible he might be involved in Colonel's disappearance. Need info asap."

"Will do, Papa Bear. Anything else? How is Lieutenant Jackman working out?"

"He's doing just fine, Goldilocks," Kinch replied looking questioningly at Newkirk who rolled his eyes.

"Glad to hear it. Oh, before I forget. Do you chaps remember a Doctor Erlichmann?"

Kinch and Newkirk both looked seriously at each other. "Positive, Goldilocks. But we heard he was killed by unknown assailants."

"They're not unknown anymore," the British contact replied. "A message was found by the late doctor's widow hidden amongst his papers and was brought to our attention by one of the underground operatives. It read, and I quote: 'We know who you are. You prevented us from getting Papa Bear. You shall and will be punished. The Death Unit.' "

Newkirk and Kinch looked at each other, a nagging fear creeping into their hearts.

"That's similar to the message found on the body of that dead underground operative a few days ago."

"Precisely. Do you know if Hogan received any such message?"

"Not that we're aware, Goldilocks. But we'll look into it immediately. Just get us that information on Fritz Schultz as well as any information you have on this Death Unit."

"Will do, Papa Bear. Goldilocks out."

"Papa Bear out." Kinch, removing his headset, tossed it on the table. He looked at Newkirk, worried.

"I don't recall the Colonel receiving a message like that," Newkirk said softly.

"I think he did, Newkirk," Kinch replied. "A few days ago the Colonel was monitoring the radio while I took a break. When I got back he was reading a message that had come in. When I asked him about it, he became secretive and walked away from me. Later, he claimed it was a message from London about the surveillance mission we had. But I could tell something was really bothering him. And I was even more positive when he told us to forget about that message from London saying Bessler had been killed."

"You're right about that. I didn't understand that either."

Kinch got up. "Newkirk, man the radio. I need to search Colonel Hogan's quarters and see if he had hidden that message somewhere. I only hope he didn't have a chance to destroy it."

"You got it, mate," Newkirk replied sitting down at the radio to wait while Kinch hurried back through the tunnel and climbed up the ladder. Carter, watching the door, closed it as Kinch climbed back into the barracks. Seeing the look on Kinch's face, he felt a stab of fear. Something was seriously wrong, Carter told himself. Was it Colonel Hogan? Had he been found? Was he dead? Carter approached the radioman. But before he could say anything, Kinch clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me," was all Kinch would say. Carter followed the radioman towards the closed door of Hogan's quarters. Opening the door, he led Carter into the room in time to see LeBeau unplug the coffee pot.

"Anything interesting?" Kinch asked the Frenchman. "How did Noel handle Klink?"

"Magnifique!" LeBeau replied. It was obvious he was impressed. "Klink kept trying to find out what was different about the Colonel, but Noel fed him some story even the real Colonel would be proud of. He got Klink so frustrated that he ordered him out of his office and told him not to come back the rest of the day or he'd have him sent to the cooler for thirty days." LeBeau then noticed the looks of concern on their faces.

"What's wrong? Has something happened to the Colonel? Is he...."

"I don't think so, Louie," Kinch replied. "At least not yet. But if we don't find him soon he will be. Look, we're gonna search every corner of the Colonel's quarters. Then when we're done, we're gonna search it again. Understood?"

"Understood," said LeBeau. "But what is it we're looking for?"

"A message the Colonel received the day of our surveillance mission when he relieved me on the radio."

"Message? What type of message? Was it from London? The underground?"

Kinch sighed. He knew he wasn't making any sense and he didn't want to frighten either Carter or LeBeau. Perhaps, he thought, it would be best to lay it all out for them.

"Remember Doctor Erlichmann?" He asked both of them.

"Wasn't he the doctor that killed that horrible Major Frolichmann in Abwehr headquarters when we rescued the Colonel?" asked Carter.

"That's the one. While Newkirk and I were in the radioroom, I contacted London and asked for a check on Schultz's cousin, Fritz. That's when London mentioned that Dr. Erlichmann's widow had found a message in the doctor's papers, similar to the one found on the body of the dead underground operative who was found hanged."

"Sacre chats!" LeBeau muttered. "Does London think they are related to Colonel Hogan's disappearance?"

"They're not sure, LeBeau. They asked me if the Colonel had received a message from a group calling themselves the Death Unit. I told them not that I knew of. But afterwards, I remembered the Colonel was reading a message he had received while relieving me on the radio. And that message disturbed him. I could see it in his face. I think he got a message from the Death Unit informing him he was considered an enemy of the Fatherland and should be and would be punished."

Carter and LeBeau looked at each other. "Let's start looking then!" Carter exclaimed.

Jackman sat down on the bench outside barracks two and stretched his legs. He wrapped his arms around himself and let a lazy smile appear. He chuckled as he replayed the events in Klink's office....

_Klink sat down behind his desk while the faux Hogan stood before him, hands clasped behind him, a devious smile on his face._

_"Now, you know why you're here," he said._

_"Yes, sir. You ordered me to come here."_

_"Hogan, you're giving me a headache. Please don't give me a headache."_

_"You want Sergeant Wilson to bring you some aspirin, sir?"_

_"Hogan!" Klink started massaging his temples with both hands. He didn't need this today. He looked up._

_"Now, Hogan. You've changed. Something about you is different. Has been since you recovered from the flu. Now, I can't put my finger on it, but it's almost like you're not the same person you were before you became ill." Klink slowly got up and like a lion circling his prey, Klink circled the faux Hogan until they were nearly standing face-to-face. He wagged his finger in the faux Hogan's face. "I want you to tell me why you're acting differently. What are you up to?"_

_"I'm not up to anything, Kommandant. Scout's honor." Jackman opened Klink's humidor and as he reached for a cigar, Klink slammed the lid shut catching the faux Hogan's fingers. Jackman silently mouthed a yelp of pain and blew on his fingertips. _

_"You're lying to me, Hogan," Klink said wearily. "I know you're up to something. Anytime you act like nothing's happening is when something's happening. And I'm not going to let you get away with whatever you may think you're getting away with."_

_"I swear to you, Kommandant. On my honor as an officer and a gentleman. I am not up to anything. So you have no need to worry."_

_"Where you're concerned, Hogan, I always worry. But keep in mind, I will be watching you my friend. And the first slip up you make I'll lock you up in the cooler for the duration of the war if I have to."_

_The faux Hogan smiled and chuckled softly. "Kommandant, if you locked me up in the cooler everytime you suspected I was up to something, you'd need a new senior POW officer."_

_Putting the palms of his hands together as if in prayer, Klink looked at the faux Hogan, practically begging. "Hogan, please. I've got enough to worry about without you causing trouble for me. Promise me you're not to something."_

_The faux Hogan raised his hand, palm facing Klink. "I promise I am not up to anything."_

_"I don't believe you!" Klink bellowed. "Now why are you different? Why won't you tell me?"_

_"It's spring," the faux Hogan remarked innocently._

_"Hogan, spring is another month away!"_

_"Why wait until the last minute?"_

_"Hogan! Dissssmmmiiissssed! And if you come back into this office again today, I'll have you locked up in the cooler for thirty days." He saluted the American Colonel._

_Jackman, smiling, gave Klink a sloppy salute. "Try not to worry, Kommandant," he replied as he headed for the door. "You'll be the first person I let know when I'm up to something...." he paused halfway out the door. "....I promise." And closed the door behind him leaving Klink pouring himself a glass of Schnapps which he downed in one gulp before pouring himself another._

Smiling to himself, Jackman slowly got to his feet and entered the barracks.

Kinch sat on the lower bunk in Hogan's quarters with LeBeau and Carter beside him. They all looked around. "There's nothing here, mon ami," LeBeau remarked, sighing. "We've gone over this room and everything in it twice. Whatever message the Colonel received, he must have destroyed it."

Just then, the door to Hogan's quarters opened and Jackman entered. He paused when he saw the three men's faces, and then looked around the room.

"What's happened here? Is something wrong?"

Kinch, sighing, looked at Jackman. "London informed us that the Colonel may have received a message from an organization called the Death Unit a few hours before he vanished. Seems two other people who were killed got the same messages. We thought the Colonel may have gotten one of those messages and hid it here in his quarters before he disappeared. But we couldn't find anything. He must've destroyed it."

"Wait a minute. Did you say the Death Unit?" Jackman's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. Why?" Kinch asked, standing now. "What do you know?"

Jackman reached inside the bomber jacket's inside pocket. "I didn't remember this until just now. I accidently discovered it during the night but forgot about it." Pulling out the folded paper, he handed it to Kinch who quickly unfolded it and hastily read the message with Carter and LeBeau reading over his shoulders. Finished, Kinch momentarily closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong, Kinch? Is it what you were looking for?" asked Jackman, worried.

"The Death Unit contacted Colonel Hogan the day of his disappearance to advise him they knew he was Papa Bear and that as an enemy of the Fatherland, he was to be punished. Later, he vanished."

"You combine that with the reaction from Schultz's cousin Fritz and I believe we may have two definite leads," said Jackman.

"Wait a minute," said Kinch. "What do you mean, 'we'?"

"Look, I have a stake in this as well. Until your Colonel comes back I'm here. So, the sooner he's back the sooner I can return to London. Also, I'm guessing you could use an extra pair of hands."

"We're gonna need more than just another pair of hands, mate," Newkirk's voice said from behind Jackman. "Answer from London, Kinch." He handed the paper to the radioman who quickly scanned it.

"What does it say?" asked Carter.

"London says this Death Unit is sort of an offshoot of an SS organization called Die Weerwolven. And they're a supposedly nasty lot themselves. They make the Gestapo look like choirboys," Newkirk explained slowly. "Well, it seems that a group of private citizens decided to take things one step further. They decided to take the law into their own hands and punish anyone who is considered a threat to the Fatherland but that the Gestapo or the SS couldn't touch because there's no proof of their guilt."

"I've heard rumors of this Die Weerwolven. Newkirk's right. They are a nasty bunch. And that's being kind. They are ruthless. And if there's an offshoot group using their methods to punish people they believe are enemies of Germany, and they have your Colonel Hogan, then I'd say he is in serious danger," Jackman informed them.

"And that's not all," Kinch remarked finishing the message. "It seems our visitor, Fritz Schultz, has been seen in the company of a Wilhelm Klauss who's twin brother was with the Gestapo and was killed when we blew up a 'munitions train about two years ago. But there's no direct proof as to whether Fritz Schultz is involved with this Death Unit."

"Well, one thing's for sure," Newkirk said angrily. "If old Fritz isn't directly responsible for Colonel Hogan's disappearance, then he bloody well knows who is." He made a fist and punched the palm of his opposite hand repeatedly. "I say we use some gentle persuation to make him talk."

"Well it's obvious he knows something by his reaction when he saw me after Schultz introduced me," Jackman said. He wrapped his arms around himself. "This is the point where your Colonel Hogan would think up a scheme of some sort, I believe?"

"He would, boy, I mean, sir," said Carter.

"We must make him tell us!" LeBeau spat angrily. "I won't allow him to get away with hurting the Colonel."

"There might be another way to at least buy us some time, if nothing else," said Jackman, smiling.

"You have a plan, mate?" asked Newkirk, surprised.

"Keep in mind, it's not along the lines of some of the unorthodox schemes Colonel Hogan would come up with. But, suppose instead of violence, we use psychology instead."

"You mean you're gonna analyze him?" asked Carter. "How's that gonna help?"

"Not analyze him, Carter," said Jackman. "You remember, he was scared when he saw me. Almost like he'd seen a ghost. Suppose we let him believe that Colonel Hogan escaped from the clutches of his friends and managed to somehow get back to Stalag 13, and was planning to go after those responsible for kidnapping him. It might just shake him up enough to make him spill his guts."

"And if that doesn't work, mate," said Newkirk, "Then we'll try my method," He punched his fist again inside his opposite palm.


	12. Chapter 12Hogan's Trial Begins

**Chapter 12---Hogan's Trial Begins**

Hogan was starting to drift off when the sound of a door opening awoke him. He couldn't even remember what day it was. Looking around he saw Ilse walking down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, she paused and looked at Hogan. Then, she slowly approached and faced him. He looked up at her. Slowly, she removed the duct tape from his mouth.

"I've missed you, Ilse," Hogan said softly. "I would much more prefer looking at your beautiful face than your husband or those others."

Ilse said nothing, but continued looking at Hogan. Suddenly, she placed one hand on each side of Hogan's face and, leaning over, pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately. Then, just as suddenly, she stood up and looked at him again.

"I tried to stay away from you," she said. "You don't know how hard I tried."

"Then why did you come if you tried staying away?"

"I, I could feel you calling to me even though you were gagged." She turned her back and took a few steps away as if struggling with something.

"Ilse, what's wrong?" asked Hogan, surprised that he was actually concerned. "Talk to me."

She kept her back to him. "I have a duty to my country," she said. "And that duty requires me to sentence to death any person considered a threat to the Fatherland such as yourself, Colonel Hogan. But, I don't know if I can go through with sentencing you to death."

For a brief moment, Hogan was hopeful he may have an ally, but not completely sure if she was an ally he could trust yet. "Why?" he asked.

Ilse turned and faced Hogan. "Because, I think I'm falling in love with you. I can't explain it. But I started having these feelings ever since I first saw your photograph. If only I had met you before I married Hans."

"But yet you married him. You must have loved him. At least enough to have married him."

"I did. I do. I'm not sure anymore." She sighed wearily. "Until I saw your picture, Colonel Hogan, and then met you in person, I thought Hans was the only man for me. But now...." she didn't finish. Her eyes suddenly caught a movement on the stairs. She gasped. Hogan's head turned in the direction of the stairs.

"My, isn't this cozy!" Hans Bormann declared from where he had been standing, watching and listening. His icy glare went from his wife, to Hogan, and back to his wife. "I thought this was where you were." Reaching inside his jacket, he produced a pistol and pointed it at Hogan.

"You love him so much, my dear, the two of you can be together for eternity in hell for all I care." He cocked his weapon and aimed it at Hogan's head. Hogan caught his breath and prepared to die.

"Hans!" Ilse cried. "No! Don't! We can talk about this!"

They were the last words she would utter. For at the last second Bormann turned his weapon on his wife and fired. Both he and Hogan watched as Ilse slumped to the floor, dead from a bullet to the head. Then, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Bormann turned to Hogan and slowly approached him.

Hogan was stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. "How could you do that to your own wife? How?"

Bormann didn't reply. He just kept staring at Hogan with an icy glare. Then, with his gun hand shaking, he aimed his weapon at Hogan's head, a single tear ran down his cheek.

"I should just save everybody time Colonel Hogan and finish you right now! But that would be too easy, and I want you to suffer first. And not just because you're an enemy of the Fatherland, but because you're responsible for my wife's death as well."

"What happened, Hans!" someone yelled. Looking around, Bormann noticed Decker, Klauss and Belgium all running down the stairs. The men paused when they saw Ilse's body on the floor. They then noticed Bormann with his pistol aimed at the prisoner. Klauss slowly approached his friend.

"Hans," he gently gripped his friend's shoulders. "What happened? Talk to me, my friend."

"He did it!" Borman motioned with his gun at Hogan. "He tried turning Ilse into a traitor like him! He forced me to have to kill her!"

Klauss glared at Hogan with loathing. "You are evil, Colonel Hogan! Pure evil!"

Hogan looked at Ilse's body and then at Hans and Klauss. "You can't blame me for your friend killing her," he said. "I didn't do anything except talk with her. What she said were her thoughts. I didn't make her say those things. She only said what she felt. And for that your friend killed her."

With the cry of a wounded animal, Bormann dropped his weapon, broke free from Klauss, and pounced on Hogan, knocking the chair over as they both landed on the floor. Bormann wrapped his hands around Hogan's throat and began applying as much pressure as he could, while Klauss and Decker tried desperately to pull him away. Hogan found himself unable to breath. He had always imagined his death might come as a result of his secret activities, but not this. After several moments they were able to pull him off of Hogan who lay on the floor, barely concious, coughing as he struggled to get air into his lungs again. He turned his eyes toward Bormannn, but said nothing while still trying to breath normally.

As Decker and Klauss pulled Bormann further away, Belgium helped stand Hogan's chair upright. He too, glared at the Colonel. Then, he looked at Bormann who by now had calmed down some, and motioned they could release him which they did. Klauss patted Bormann on the back gently and then went to find something with which to cover Ilse's body.

Bormann looked at Belgium. "Prepare for the trial to begin within the hour!" he muttered through clenched teeth glaring at Hogan.

"But what about Fritz?" Belgium asked. "He should be included when Hogan's trial begins. All of us are always present when a trial is held. Those are the rules."

Bormann glared at him. "And as both Ilse and I were the founders of this unit, we decided the rules! And since Ilse is no longer with us, I decided Colonel Hogan's trial takes place within the hour! Now see to it!" Bormann spun around and with a final glance at his wife's now covered body still on the floor, marched up the stairs and slammed the door behind him, leaving Belgium, Decker and Klauss alone with Hogan. Klauss stared at the Colonel. "Germany will be much better off without your kind, Colonel Hogan," he muttered before heading to the stairs and walking up.

Decker and Belgium looked at each other. They had never seen Bormann so out of control before and so ready to go against the rules he and his late wife had established when the Death Unit was formed. They both knew the number one rule was that under** no **circumstances, was **anybody** allowed to violate or divert from the rules of the laws that had been created. And now, Bormann was about to do just that. Both men turned their attention to Hogan. "Colonel Hogan...." began Decker slowly. "Hans is out of control right now. We have no way of stopping him. It would be too dangerous for either of us to even try."

"You could stop him if you really wanted to, y'know," Hogan's voice was sounding a bit raspy. There were already bruises forming on his throat from where Bormann's fingers had been. "You could release me."

Belgium sadly shook his head. "Don't ask us to free you, Colonel. According to our laws, if one of us did that, that person's life must be forfeited. It is written."

Hogan shook his head before looking at both men again. "He's crazy, you know that. He's going to kill me and you're just gonna sit by and let him do it. A man who just killed his own wife because he couldn't handle what he heard her say? What type of person does that? Tell me!"

"You don't understand, Colonel...." began Decker.

"No I suppose I don't," Hogan replied bitterly. "I don't understand how you both can just stand by and let muder take place, and in your own minds attempt to justify it by calling it removing an ememy of the Fatherland. What happens if you make a mistake and kill an innocent person? Did you ever stop to think about that? Of course it's too late then to rectify the situation after someone's dead, isn't it? And I am innocent! I have nothing to do with any of the things I'm being accused of!"

"We are sorry, Colonel," Belgium said softly as he rummanged through the draw of a nearby table and, removing a roll of duct tape, tore off a strip and put it over Hogan's mouth. He then tossed the duct tape roll on the table and both he and Decker disappeared up the stairs to prepare for the trial.

Hogan watched them leave. Sighing, he leaned his head backwards and looked up at the ceiling. He knew at this point he would need a miracle.

Jackman, Kinch and Newkirk, quietly made their way from barracks two to the guest quarters. Checking his watch, Jackman noticed it was going on seven-thirty. Newkirk peeked in the closed window and saw Frtiz Schultz seated alone at a table,a bottle of liquor and a glass in front of him.

"He's alone, sir," Newkirk whispered without turning. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jackman replied. He looked at Newkirk and Kinch. "Kinch, you stay out here and keep watch. Newkirk, come with me."

Quietly, the two men mounted the stairs to the guest quarters. Jackman knocked on the door. They heard someone approach from inside and the door being unlocked. The minute the door slightly opened, Jackman and Newkirk forced their way inside. Newkirk closed the door behind them and locked it. He stood in front of the door to watch with his back against it.

Schultz swallowed hard as he looked at the faux Hogan. "How did you get back to camp?" he asked nervously. "How did you get away?"

Jackman approached Schultz, a smirk on his face. "How is none of your business, Fritz," he said. "Fact is I did. What I want you to know is that I'm going to make sure **everyone** knows what you are and who you work with. And I mean **everyone**.Very soon everybody will know you're involved with the Death Unit. In fact, I think I'll start with your cousin. I'm sure he'll be fascinated."

"You wouldn't dare! You're bluffing!" Fritz stammered.

Jackman stepped closer. "Do I look like I'm bluffing? After what you and your friend, Wilhelm Klauss, did to me? No, Fritz, I'm not bluffing. I intend to tell **everyone**."

"But, but, then you'll have to explain how you were captured outside the power plant. You'd never do that! You'd give yourself away."

The faux Hogan gave Fritz one of his patented smirks. "Oh I'll think of something creative. Ask my friend over there in front of the door. He'll tell you."

"He's right, y'know," Newkirk replied, folding his arms. "Colonel Hogan never says anything he doesn't mean. But then, mate, you should know that since you and your mates figure you know so much about the Gov'nor."

"You can't tell my cousin! He'll never understand! He'll know I've been lying to him all these years about no longer associating with the wrong kind of people."

The faux Hogan hooked his thumbs in his side jacket pockets. "That's not my problem. My problem is you. And I'm gonna take care of my problem right now. You enjoyed seeing me in a cage, so I'm gonna put you in a cage. A one-way ticket to London and tried as a war criminal. If you're lucky, you might escape the hangman's noose." Jackman reached inside his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a pistol. Then, he grabbed Fritz's arm. "Let's go," he said.

Hans Bormann banged his gavel on top of the table at which he sat at its head. On his right sat Malcolm Decker, on his left Horace Belgium. In what was deemed the prosecutor's chair sat Wilhelm Klauss. Bormann was wearing a black robe. He looked at Hogan with a smirk.

"You don't need a defense attorney, Colonel. You see, with our trial, all we do is specify the charges against you for the record, and then decide the sentence that will be imposed and when it'll be carried out. You have nothing to say at all."

Hogan's eyes narrowed as he stared at Bormann. Then, his eyes shifted from Decker to Belgium who avoided his eyes. Looking at Klauss, he saw the German smirking at him with a look that made Hogan's blood run cold. He knew he had lost the one possible ally he might have had when Ilse died. But he wondered if either Decker or Belgium would stand up against Bormann of whom Hogan felt both men were afraid.

Bormann looked at Klauss. "You will read the charges aginst the accused, one Colonel Robert E. Hogan, USAAF for the record." He switched on the tape recorder.

Klauss stood with a paper in his hands. He slowly read off the charges against Hogan. "Colonel Hogan, you stand accused of treason against the Fatherland with your acts of sabotage, espionage and aiding Allied fliers avoid capture from or aid in the escape from the Third Reich. You are also charged with aiding the underground in these acts previously mentioned.

Hogan struggled against his restraints hoping to break loose even thought he knew it to be hopeless. If anything, he knew Decker and Belgium were watching him fight to the end. He would not go quietly. Hogan continued struggling.

Klauss eyed Hogan for a brief moment before continuing reading the charges. "You are also charged in the death of one Ilse Bormann, a German national. That completes the charges." he sat down.

Bormann looked from Decker to Belgium. "Anything to add, gentlemen?" he asked.

Decker motioned with his hand that he had nothing to say. Belgium appeared he was going to open his mouth and say something, but one look at Bormann and he shut it. Bormann glared at Hogan who returned his glare.

"And the accused has nothing to say," Bormann noted, standing up."You must excuse us now, Colonel Hogan," he said, smiling. "But now the four of us must retire upstairs and discuss the charges and reach a verdict. But don't worry. We will try not to keep you waiting too long." He turned off the tape recorder and banged his gavel on the table.

When Fritz struggled against the grip Jackman had on his arm, he pressed his weapon against Fritz's neck. "Now don't give me any trouble and I won't have to use this." He pratically had to drag the struggling Fritz toward the door.

"Wait!" Fritz yelled. "What do you want from me?!"

"Let me think," the faux Hogan said half to himself. "What is it I want. Well, how about for starters, you tell us who your partners are in the little Death Unit of yours and where it is exactly. I'm afraid I didn't have time to discover the address where I was being held. And I'm sure the proper people will want to know where they can pick up your friends."

"You mean the underground?" asked Fritz.

Jackman looked him in the face with a lopsided grin. "Did I say anything about the underground? No, I was thinking more in line of the Gestapo.I'm sure they'd be fascinated to know about your activities. Especially one Major Hochstetter. You see, he's been after me for years trying to prove I'm a saboteur and a member of the underground without success. He's never had any proof because there is none. I haven't done anything. Now, I know Hochstetter doesn't give a damn what happens to me, but I don't think he'd like it very much knowing someone else deprived him of his prize prisoner and the possible promotion that would result from it." Jackman knew enough about the Gestapo to know they really wouldn't give a damn about enemies of Germany being killed by the Death Unit, but he was betting on Fritz not knowing it.

"All right, I'll tell you. Don't kill me! And no Gestapo. Please!"

Releasing his hold on Fritz's arm, Jackman and Newkirk watched as the man collasped in a nearby chair, his head in his hands. Still holding his weapon, the faux Hogan approached the table and poured some of the liquor into the glass. He handed the glass to Fritz who accepted it with shaky hands, and gulped it down, spilling more than he swallowed. He looked up into the eyes of the man holding the gun.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked.

"I hear England's nice this time of year. A little foggy perhaps," Newkirk muttered innocently.

Frtiz shook his head. "It was a mistake getting involved with Klauss and this group he belonged to."

"The Death Unit?" Jackman asked. Fritz nodded slowly.

"He said we would be uncovering those who were a danger to the Fatherland and turn them over to the Gestapo for them to be punished. I thought by helping the Gestapo I was really helping Germany by ridding her of as many enemies as possible, and that I was performing a service to my country."

"How did I fit into this?" asked the faux Hogan. "I never did anything except be a prisoner of war. Now since when is being a POW considered a crime?"

Fritz lookd up. "We got our information from a Major Frolichmann of the Abwehr. We had one of his operatives as a prisoner. He had been mistaken for a spy against the Fatherland. Frolichmann approached Klauss one day and told him he had Papa Bear as a prisoner and wanted to work out a trade. His operative for you, Colonel Hogan. Your reputation preceded you, so Klauss knew who you were. After some negotiations, Bormann agreed to the trade. But then, the day of the trade, we heard Frolichmann had been killed and you had been freed. Bormann and Klauss were incensed."

"So you and your friends cooked up this elaborate scheme to get me. Just how did you get the radio frequency anyway?"

"I don't know about that. That was Klauss's doing."

"Who else is in this little group of yours?"

Fritz sighed. "It was me, Wilhelm Klauss, Hans Bormann and his wife Ilse, Horace Belgium and Malcolm Decker. Belgium and Decker were the ones who were waiting for you at the power plant that night. We tapped in on your message from London giving you the surveillance job. So, Decker and Belgium waited in their car for you and your men to show up, and then they created a disturbance causing you to think it was a Kraut patrol hoping you would be the one to investigate the noise. That was when they grabbed you."

"Just out of curiosity, mate," Newkirk inquired. "What about the deaths of Bessler and a Doctor Erlichmann? Were your friends responsible for them as well?"

Fritz nodded slowly. "Klauss took care of both men. He also blames you, Colonel Hogan, for the death of his twin brother two years ago when you and your men blew up a 'munitions train. When he heard from Frolichmann that he could have Papa Bear, he became enraged when he found out you had been rescued and that it was Doctor Erlichmann who stopped the trade by killing Frolichmann. Klauss was determined to have you."

"Just where was I held?" asked Jackman. "I didn't recognize the area or anything. Then again, I didn't have the time to check."

"You were brought to the home of Hans Bormann through a secret entrance they have in their home at 2324 Hammelburg Road. Probably kept in the basement which they had converted into a private room for their use when conducting Death Unit business and holding the trials of the accused." He looked from Jackman to Newkirk and back to Jackman.

"These trials...." Jackman began. "What happens at them?"

Fritz shrugged. "I've never witnessed one. But from what I've been told, Bormann presides as judge, with Decker and Belgium as assistant judges. Klauss is the prosecutor. Bormann's wife Ilse is the recording secretary who takes the minutes of the trial for the record."

"And what do you do in this mock trial?" asked Jackman.

"Me? It is my job to keep watch over the prisoner in case he or she tries anything. It's really silly when you think of it because the prisoners are shackled to a chair and gagged so how could they escape?"

"You mentioned Klauss is the prosecutor. Now I know this is a silly question to ask, but isn't there a sort of defense attorney for the accused?"

Fritz shook his head. "No," he replied. "There is no defense and the prisoner is not permitted to speak during the trial. Afterwards, Bormann and the others go upstairs to weigh the evidence and render a verdict which has always been death."

"Bloody charming," Newkirk was heard mumbling in disgust. "Sounds like a ruddy kangaroo court, if you ask me."

Jackman moved to the telephone on a nearby table, picked up the receiver and dialed. The switchboard in the tunnels buzzed. Carter put on the headset and plugged in. "Guten Abend," he said in his best German. "Oh, hi Noel. I thought I better speak German just in case you were a German calling because you know...."

"Just be quiet, Carter and listen. Contact the underground and tell them to go to 2324 Hammelburg Road. There might be at least five people there holding the Colonel prisoner. And then contact Wilson and have him go with them. And have them hurry!" He hung up the phone and turned towards Fritz who looked at him, puzzled.

"Where the Colonel is being held? But... but....you are Colonel Hogan. Aren't you?"

"What do you think, Fritz?" Jackman asked. "Look closely at me."

Fritz's eyes narrowed as he studied the face of the man standing before him. Suddenly, he gasped. "You're not Colonel Hogan! But...but... you look exactly like him! Who are you?"

"He's from out-of-town," Newkirk cracked.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Well," said the faux Hogan. "The first thing you're going to do is tell your cousin the truth."

Fritz jumped up, pleading. "Please, whoever you are. I can't do that! It'll destroy Hans."

Jackman shoved Fritz back into the chair. "He's gone out of his way to impress you and you thank him by lying to him and working with this Death Unit? He obviously loves you. No, you either tell him or I will. Which will it be?"

Fritz hung his head. "I think you'd better do it," he replied softly.


	13. Chapter 13Sometimes You Have to take

**Chapter 13---Sometimes You Have to Take a Chance**

Hogan relaxed his body for a few moments after exerting much energy trying to break free of his restraints. What was he going to do to get out of this mess? _Think, Hogan, think! You've been in tighter spots before, and you've always been able to get out somehow. Why should this one be any different?_ Hogan shook his head wearily. He knew this time was different. Plenty different. All the other times he knew his men would come up with something to rescue him. They always did. But this time, he was not only sure his men didn't know where he was, but also they had all probably evacuated the camp and gotten out of Germany. Hogan closed his eyes. At least, he thought, his death would not be in vain. If they had followed his orders, his death would mean over 1700 prisoners would be alive. And although he knew in his heart Kinch, LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk would mourn his death, they'd be all right in the end. _Be well. And look after each other. Goodbye Kinch, Carter, LeBeau, Newkirk, _Hogan thought to himself sadly._ And especially look after Carter for me. He's so innocent and he'll suffer the most._

Jackman motioned to Newkirk. "Go find Schultz and bring him here. And have Kinch come in."

"Right, sir," Newkirk replied unlocking the door and quickly leaving. Moments later, Kinch walked in.

"Newkirk said you wanted to see me, Colonel," he said.

Jackman looked at him. "It's okay, Kinch. I told Fritz I wasn't the real Colonel Hogan."

Kinch's eyes shifted from Jackman to Fritz and back to Jackman. "Okay. So what do we do now, sir?"

"I sent Newkirk to get Schultz and bring him here. I've also already contacted Carter and told him to contact the underground and Wilson and gave the address where Colonel Hogan is being held. I only hope they get there in time."

Hogan's head turned at the sound of the door opening. He saw Bormann and Klauss walk down the stairs. He saw Klauss smiling. The two men approached Hogan and looked down at him.

"I told you we wouldn't take long in deciding your fate, Colonel Hogan. We have found you guilty as charged. And the sentence is death."

Hogan didn't respond. It's not like this news was a surprise to him. But, the next bit of news would be. The sound of something being brought down the stairs made everyone look around. Decker and Belgium were struggling to bring a casket down the stairs. After a few moments, they sat it down on the floor near the stairs. Hogan's eyes moved from the casket back to Bormann and Klauss, puzzled.

"I see you noticed the casket. It is for you, Colonel Hogan," Klauss remarked. "But you haven't heard the best part yet regarding your punishment." His eyes shifted to Bormann.

"You see, Colonel Hogan, it wouldn't be enough to simply kill you. No, you are special. So a special punishment had to be thought of. You are going to be buried alive in an undisclosed location where you'll be for all time. You'll even have your own headstone, Colonel. That way, we can come and visit you. What do you think about that?"

Hogan's eyes narrowed as his eyes shifted from Bormann to the casket. _Buried alive! No! _he thought. With a look of pleading in his eyes, Hogan looked at Decker and Belgium.

"The sentence to be carried out immediately," Bormann announced. "Goodbye, Colonel Hogan. Perhaps we'll all met in the afterlife at some point." He looked at Decker and Belgium. "Drug him and put him inside. Wilhelm and I will bring Fritz's truck around to the secret entrance. I want to get to the Weingart Cemetary and back before it gets too late."

Klauss and Bormann then turned and went up the stairs.

Decker waited until he heard the door close. Then, he looked at Belgium. "Did you hear him? Buried alive!"

Belgium looked at Hogan, and then at Decker. "We must do something, Malcolm. And quickly."

"Wait. I have an idea. But we must move quickly. But first, help me with Colonel Hogan. Get the sedative. But instead of rendering him unconcious for twelve hours, give him just enough to knock him out for an hour."

"But what good will that do? He'll still be buried alive."

Decker found a writing table in one of the drawers. Ripping out a sheet of paper, he hastily scribbled something on it. Then, noticing Ilse's body was still on the floor, he pulled back the blanket covering her and lay the sheet of paper on top of her corpse and covered her again.

Belgium found the sedative and syringe in a cabinet. He filled the syringe partially. "I hope this is not too much," he muttered softly. He approached Hogan who tried pulling away but couldn't move but so far because of his restraints. "Don't worry, Colonel. You will soon be asleep." He jabbed the syringe into Hogan's neck, stood back, and waited.

It took only a few minutes for Hogan to start feeling sleepy. He shook his head to try and fight the effects of the drug. He had no idea what Decker and Belgium were up to, and he wasn't even sure he could trust them. Finally, his heavy eyelids began to flutter and close. Hogan's last thoughts were of his men.

Newkirk finally returned to the guest quarters with a sleepy Schultz following. He had to awaken the Sergeant after finding him asleep on one of the benches between the barracks. Yawning, Schultz glanced around sleepily until he spotted Colonel Hogan holding a gun on Fritz. His eyes widened.

"Colonel Hogan! What is the meaning of this? Where did you get the gun? And what are you, Newkirk and Kinch doing out of the barracks after dark? You know this is verboten! I must report this to the Kommandant at once!"

Jackman sighed. "Relax, Schultz, and have a seat. The three of us, you, me and your cousin here, are going to have a talk."

"I don't want to sit down!" Schultz argued. "The three of you will come with me to the Kommandant's office at once!"

The faux Hogan cocked the gun. "I have the gun, Schultz," he remarked innocently.

"I sit down over here," Schultz replied, sitting on the sofa. He looked at the faux Colonel Hogan, not understanding what was happening, or why he would be holding a gun on Fritz.

Jackman uncocked his weapon. "Now, Schultz. Listen and listen carefully because we don't have time to repeat things. Not if we're gonna save Colonel Hogan's life."

Schultz chuckled. "Save Colonel Hogan's life. Colonel Hogan, you're standing right here in front of me. What are you talking about?"

"Schultz, I am not Colonel Hogan. I am a look-alike brought here to impersonate him."

"Brought here? By who?"

"I can't tell you that, Schultz. Just believe me when I say it's true. Ask your cousin."

Schultz looked at Fritz. "What is Colonel Hogan talking about, Fritz?"

Fritz looked at Schultz. "He's telling the truth, Hans. He's not the real Colonel Hogan. He's a look-alike."

It slowly began to dawn on Schultz what he was hearing was the truth. His eyes went back to Jackman. "If you're not Colonel Hogan, then who are you? And where is the real Colonel Hogan?"

Jackman looked at Fritz. "Tell 'im."

"I can't!" Fritz cried.

"You tell 'im or I will. Look, there's no time for games! A man's life is in danger here! Now tell 'im!"

"All right!" Fritz yelled at Jackman. He turned to Schultz. "I lied to you in my letters, Hans. I've been lying all along. I belong to a group called the Death Unit. We catch people deemed to be threats to the Fatherland and we punish them! Satisfied?"

"When you say punish...." Schultz stammered, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"We kill them, Hans. There, I said it. We kill all those considered threats to Germany."

Jackman waved his weapon at Fritz. "Tell 'im the rest."

"We considered Colonel Hogan a threat to Germany, so we grabbed him with the intent that he will be punished like the others."

Schultz was stunned. "You...you help kill people, Fritzie?"

"Yes."

"Fritzie, is Colonel Hogan dead?"

"I don't know. I really don't."

Schultz wiped what looked like a tear from his cheek. He sighed. Looking at Jackman, he shook his head sadly. "What happens now?" he asked.

"Your cousin gave us the address of where Colonel Hogan is being held. I made a phone call and had help sent there. I can only hope they'll get there in time. But regardless, Schultz, your cousin will have to pay for his crimes."

"I know, I know," the rotund guard said softly. "I only wish...."

"You only wish what, Schultz?" asked Newkirk. He felt sorry for the prison guard.

"I only wish I hadn't believed he had changed. Maybe if I had been more strict with him when he was growing up, things might have been different." Schultz swallowed the lump in his throat. "I shouldn't do this. It would be my life if the Kommandant finds out," he said. "But I owe Colonel Hogan for what my cousin did to him. Colonel Hogan's a nice man and doesn't deserve this. Can I help at all?" He looked up at Jackman.

"That's why we're taking a chance by telling you all this," Jackman said. "We're probably gonna need your help. I have the address. Can you get us a car from the motorpool?"

"Jawohl. Right away." Schultz got to his feet. As he reached the door, Jackman called out to him. Schultz turned to look at him.

"Schultz, however this turns out, once it's over, none of us speaks of it again. Ever. Understood? And thanks from Colonel Hogan."

"Jawohl," Schultz replied. Then a sad smile appeared. "Tell Colonel Hogan he's welcome. Both of him." And he left.

Jackman motioned for Kinch to approach. He handed him the pistol. "I want you to take our friend here down into the tunnel and keep him there. I don't care if you have to sit on him or shoot him. Just keep him there until we know what's happened with Colonel Hogan." Jackman looked at Fritz with disgust written on his face. Fritz avoided his eyes. "Who knows. if things end badly, we'll be adding an additional murder charge to the other charges he'll be facing once he gets to England."


	14. Chapter 14Running Out of Time and Air

**Chapter 14---Running Out of Time and Air**

Hogan ran both hands over his face as the sedative began wearing off. He didn't know where he was. All he knew was the restraints had been removed from his wrists and ankles, it was dark and getting extremely warm. Then, it suddenly came to him. He was buried alive inside a casket!

"No!" Hogan uttered, beginning to panic. He banged on the top inside lid, hoping against hope someone was still out there and would hear his cries for help. He banged with both hands on the inside lid again with all his strength, then waited and listened. Nothing! He let his head drop back onto the small pillow. He knew he couldn't afford to panic. That would only make him use what oxygen there was faster. But he couldn't help but panic. He'd been afraid of enclosed places like this since he was a small child of about seven. Hogan recalled how he was playing hide and seek with his eleven-year-old cousin, and he hid inside an abandoned refrigerator that somebody had put outside. He recalled the terror he felt when after an hour of not being found, Hogan found he couldn't open the door. It was locked with him inside. He started to panic to the point he began to hyperventilate. Fortunately, his cousin had heard his cries for help and had gotten his father to open the door which he found out later, had locked when he slammed it shut. His father was so glad he was safe that he didn't give him a beating. Instead, he sat the boy down and explained things to him. From that moment on, Hogan had a dreaded fear of being enclosed in tight places as he was now. He bit his tongue as he fought to control the rising panic. (1)

"NO! You can't do this! Let me out! Help me!" he banged violently with both hands again before stopping. It was getting so warm. Licking his dry lips, all Hogan could think about was trying to estimate how long he could last before he blacked out and/or suffocated from lack of oxygen. He had no idea._ How long can one go without air? _he wondered to himself. Probably not long. Taking a deep breath and holding it, Hogan began clawing at the lining of the casket lid, hoping he might be able to claw his way out somehow.

The ten armed members of the underground, led by Otto, and followed by Sergeant Wilson, broke into the home at 2324 Hammelburg Road. They saw nobody in the darkened house. Turning on the lights, Wilson looked around anxiously wondering where Colonel Hogan was.

Then, one of the underground operatives noticed a door leading to the basement. Opening it, he turned on the lights and slowly and cautiously made his way down the stairs, rifle aimed and ready. He suddenly noticed a covered body on the floor.

"Down here!" he yelled. "I think it's a body!"

Wilson stiffened at the news. Mentally, he tried to prepare himself to view and identify Colonel Hogan's body and to find a way to tell his men the terrible news. He and Otto looked at each other. Slowly, almost mechanically, Wilson and two other underground operatives walked down the stairs to the basement. Wilson motioned for the others to stay back while he approached the covered body and knelt down beside it. Taking a deep breath, he pulled back the blanket and was relieved when he saw the face of what had once been a beautiful blonde-haired woman. He pressed two fingers to her neck and immediately knew she was dead and very cold. Then, he saw a paper lying on her chest. Picking it up, he read it.

'Colonel Hogan. Buried alive. Weingart Cemetary. Hurry!'

There was no signature.

Wilson covered the woman's body when he heard a commotion upstairs. He and the others hurried upstairs and Wilson nearly fainted from shock when he came face-to-face with the faux Colonel Hogan. One of the underground operatives aimed his gun at Schultz when the rotund Sergeant entered the room.

"Easy, mon ami," LeBeau said, grabbing the rifle and forcing it downward. "He's with us."

"Colonel! Thank God you're all right!" the camp medic said. He also acknowledged LeBeau, Carter, Newkirk and Schultz. "But.... but....how did you escape after...."

Jackman held up a hand. "Hold it, mate,' he said in his British accent. "I'm not Colonel Hogan. Only a look-alike. It's a long story which there's no time to tell you right now. Where's the Colonel?"

"We didn't find him," Wilson said. "There was a body downstairs, however, and it was covered. I was afraid it was....but it wasn't. It was a woman. Shot in the head. This note was lying on her chest. He handed Jackman the note he had found.

Jackman hastily scanned the message and handed the note to Newkirk who quickly read it with LeBeau, Carter and Schultz reading over his shoulder. They were horrified.

"Blimey!" Newkirk exclaimed. "Does anybody know where this bleedin' cemetary is?" he yelled.

There was silence as everyone looked at each other. Finally, one of the operatives spoke up.

"Is that Weingart Cemetary?" he asked.

"Right!" Newkirk replied.

"I think I know where it is...." he stammered, not really certain.

"We don't need guessing games!" yelled Newkirk. "We have to know exactly! Guessing isn't gonna help the Colonel!"

"Wait a moment," said Schultz, handing his rifle to LeBeau. Spotting the telephone, Scultz picked it up, and waited for an operator to come on. "Guten Abend, fraulein," Schultz said cheerily. "I need your assistance. This is an emergency. I need the address for Weingart Cemetary. Danke."

Covering the mouthpiece, he looked at the others. "She's looking it up for me," he whispered. "Jawohl, fraulein? 3-3-4-0 Weingart Road. Danke, fraulein. Danke." He hung up the phone.

"Schultzie, you are ruddy beautiful," Newkirk commented, having written down the address as Schultz repeated it while on the phone.

"Magnifique!" LeBeau agreed. He handed Schultz back his rifle.

"Aw shucks," Scultz admitted, embarrassed.

Just then, Bormann, Decker, Klauss and Belgium entered the house and were shocked at all the people they saw.

"What is the meaning of all this!" Bormann demanded angrily. "What are you people doing in my home?!"

"Oh, it's your bloody home, is it?" Newkirk asked sweetly before he suddenly seized Bormann by the shirt collar and roughly shoved him up against the wall and held him there. "What have you done with Colonel Hogan?" he asked.

"You're too late!" Klauss sneered. "Your Colonel Hogan is probably dead by now. The Death Unit has seen to it!"

"It better not be too late," LeBeau remarked, cocking his pistol. "Where is the Colonel?"

"We gave him the sendoff he deserved," said Bormann. "But I'll never tell you where he is."

"He's in Weingart Cemetary, isn't he?" asked Jackman.

Bormann and Klauss found themselves staring at the faux Hogan.

"Who...who are you?" asked Klauss.

"Who am I?" Jackman replied sweetly in his best Hogan-like voice. "I'm Colonel Robert Hogan, serial number 0876707."

"No, you can't be!" exclaimed Klauss. "We left you in Weingart Cemetary over two hours ago."

"Well I'm sorry," Jackmann replied, "but I'm afraid you've punished the wrong man. Y'see, he isn't Colonel Hogan. He was a look-alike sent here to impersonate me on a surveillance assignment regarding that power plant. See, we were both there at the same time."

"But....but....how...?"

"It's quite simple, really. See, London knew about your organization and a plan was set up to draw you folks out into the open by sending in a look-alike for me to be captured instead of me. In other words, gentlemen, you punished an innocent man."

"No!" cried Klauss. "No! We have the real Colonel Hogan! We didn't make a mistake! We couldn't have!"

"I'm afraid you did. Now where is he in Weingart Cemetary?"

"Oh, God!" cried Decker, falling to his knees. "We may have killed an innocent man!"

"Can't you see they are lying to you, Malcolm," said Bormann.

"But what if what this man says is true. For God's sake, man, look at him! He looks and sounds just like the other one! What if the man we buried isn't who we thought he was!" cried Decker anxiously.

LeBeau, Newkirk, Carter, Schultz and Jackman all exchanged frightened looks when they heard Decker's last sentence. They were hoping the message they read was a mistake.

"Then it's true that you buried Colonel Hogan alive?!" asked an irate LeBeau. "Or did you kill him first?"

Bormann shut his mouth, refusing to answer any more questions.

"Wait a minute, LeBeau," Schultz said softly. He cocked his rifle and pressed the barrel against Bormann's throat. "You heard him ask you a question. It is rude not to answer him."

Klauss stared at Schultz. "You call yourself a loyal German, Sergeant? And here you are helping to rescue a worthless American."

"He is not worthless!" Schultz was becoming angry. "Nobody has the right to take the law into their own hands! Now, where can we find Colonel Hogan's look-alike?"

"You will find him buried in a freshly dug grave with a headstone bearing the name of Colonel Robert Hogan. The grave is in the forth row in the far corner to the right. But you'd better hurry. He's probably just about out of air about now," Decker softly said remorsefully. "He might even be dead by now."

Bormann gave an icy stare at Decker.

"Just one question," Wilson asked, "Who is the woman in the basement?"

Bormann sneered. "She was my wife, Ilse. I had to kill her when she admitted to your Colonel Hogan she didn't love me any more, but was in love with him. Him, a miserable enemy of the Third Reich!"

Hogan's men turned Bormann, Decker, Belgium and Klauss over to the underground.

"These nice gentlemen will see you on your way to England where there'll be a nice prison cell awaiting each of you," said Newkirk. "Let's go, gentlemen," he informed the others, heading towards the door.

LeBeau, Jackman, Carter, Schultz and Wilson all piled into the staff car Schultz had commandered from the motorpool, and headed in the direction of the cemetary as fast as they could while keeping within the speed limit. The last thing they needed was to be stopped by a Kraut patrol.

Hogan wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was drenched in it. It was unbearably hot, and he was having problems breathing from the lack of air. In thirty minutes, all he'd been able to do was claw away the lining of the casket lid.

_C'mon, Hogan! Stay awake! You can't fall asleep! You've got to hang on! _he told himself. But he was so hot, so tired, so sleepy. He wiped the sweat from his face. He forced himself to stay awake. He knew if he fell asleep he was liable never to wake up. Hogan began thinking about Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk. His men. His friends. He wished he could see them just one last time before he died. He missed them. The camaraderie they shared. The good times as well as the bad. Fortunantely, there were more good times than bad. Hogan chuckled. He'd even miss Schultz. But his men. They were the ones he'd miss the most. Kinch, the best second-in-command he could have. LeBeau, the feisty little Frenchman who was more than just a cook of gourmet food. Newkirk, with his quick temper and magic fingers. And then there was Carter, the explosives king. Hogan believed Carter would take his death the hardest. He wished he could be there to help him, but he believed Newkirk and the others would do that. He struggled to take a deep breath. His eyes began to flutter shut.

"I've got to hang on...." he mumbled softly. "...Got to hang on...." his eyelids became so heavy and the air so thin and the heat so intense. "Got....to....hang...." Hogan's eyes closed as his head fell sideways.

(1) I want to give credit to LaVerne Cash and her book NEW BEGINNINGS and to Mel Hughes and her book DRESS REHEARSAL, regarding the use of a portion of Hogan's background as a child growing up. There was no intentional use of this information intended.


	15. Chapter 15Hogan's Fight for Life

**Chapter 15---Hogan's Fight For Life**

"Newkirk, can't you drive any faster than this?!" asked an anxious LeBeau. "We need to get to the Colonel before it's too late!"

"I'm going as fast as I bloody can!" Newkirk informed him, trying to keep his eyes on the road. "It won't help the Gov'nor if we're stopped by a Kraut patrol either, will it?"

"Don't worry, LeBeau," Schultz patted the Frenchman's shoulder. "If we are stopped along the way, **I **will see that we get through."

"Schultz...." Carter said softly. "Do you think Colonel Hogan's still alive?" Carter licked his dry lips.

Glancing around, Schultz looked into the young Sergeant's face. He could see Carter fighting to keep his emotions under control. Reaching over the front seat, he clutched Carter's hand. "You have to believe, Carter," he said. "Everything will turn out all right. You'll see. But you have to keep thinking positive."

"I know," Carter replied, his voice cracking. "But it's so hard. I mean, they buried Colonel Hogan alive. I can't think of anything more horrible than that."

"Neither can I, Carter. People should not take the law into their own hands. And that includes my cousin, Fritz. He was wrong in what he did. And Colonel Hogan should not be made to pay for the wrong others do." He sighed. "I guess the war brings out the craziness in some people."

LeBeau leaned forward from the back seat. "Schultzie, why are you helping us rescue Colonel Hogan? I mean, you could get into trouble if Klink finds out."

"I could," Schultz mumbled quietly, not turning around. "He might even have me transferred to the Russian front for this. But, as bad as that would be, it's not half as bad as what those people did to Colonel Hogan. Nobody deserves that, being buried alive. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try to help him."

Jackman leaned forward and gripped the rotund Sergeant's shoulder. "You know, Schultz," he said, "Hogan's men were right about you. For a German, you're okay."

Schultz didn't respond. He just let out a deep breath. He didn't want to admit to anyone present that he was more than just afraid of what they might find when they managed to free the American Colonel from his grave. If they weren't in time, Schultz told himself, he would never forgive himself or be able to look Hogan's men in the face again.

Suddenly, LeBeau pointed straight ahead. "Newkirk! There! You see it?"

"I see it, mate," the Englander replied as the entrance to the cemetary loomed in front of them. Also in front of them loomed a guard's office. Newkirk slowed the car down in front of the gate.

"What do we do now?" asked Carter as the elderly guard left his station and approached the car.

"Leave it to me," Schultz replied. He rolled down the window.

The guard, approaching the car, leaned on the side where Schultz was seated. "I'm sorry, gentlemen, but the cemetary is closed. You'll have to come back in the morning." He looked over the assortment of people in the car and shrugged. Wasn't his problem, he told himself. His duty was to guard the cemetary property after hours.

Schultz gave him his best smile. "Guten Abend. I am Sergeant Hans Schultz. I am working with these gentlemen who are with the Gestapo and are here on Gestapo business. They are undercover."

"In the cemetary?" the elderly guard asked, puzzled.

"Jawohl," said Newkirk in his best German voice. "We have reason to believe there will be underground activity in this area tonight. We need to use the cemetary as a vantage point from which to watch the suspects before we take them into custody."

"That is correct," Carter chimed in also in German. "I am General Proeller, Gestapo. We will pretend to be paying our respects to someone in the cemetary. That way, nobody will realize we are Gestapo by the way we are dressed. So, if you could open the gate and let us pass."

"I'm sorry, gentlemen," he said. "But can you show me your written orders and some id, please." The guard held out his hand, waiting.

"We don't have time for this," Jackman said, producing his weapon. He aimed it at the elderly man. "Look friend, I don't want to hurt you. But we're on a life-or-death mission, So I suggest you open the gate and let us through." Opening the car door and climbing out, Jackman grabbed the guard by the arm. "Open the gate!" he demanded putting the gun against the guard's head.

Swallowing nervously, the guard and Jackman walked to the gate and unlocked the chain. The guard swung open the gate.

"Go!" Jackman yelled. "I'll keep an eye on him."

Newkirk gunned the engine and drove through the open gate. He slowed down to a crawl as they headed toward the forth row. Newkirk suddenly stopped the car and everybody piled out.

"It's gotta be over here!" he shouted taking off at a run towards the far right. After a few moments, Newkirk saw the headstone which read:

'Here lies Colonel Robert E. Hogan, USAAF. Date of Death June 20,1943'

"Bloody bastards!" he muttered. Then he yelled "Over here!" Newkirk immediately dropped to his knees and frantically began shovelling dirt with his hands. LeBeau and Carter did the same.

Carter paused long enough to look at the headstone. He turned away and silently hoped it wouldn't prove to be true.

Schultz stood nearby watching. Then, dropping his rife, he got down on his knees and began to dig as well. Finally, Newkirk looked up. "This'll take for bloody ever," he replied. "We need a couple of shovels or something."

"Wait, I think there is a shovel in the trunk of the car!" Schultz replied. Struggling to his feet, the rotund sergeant hurried back to where they had left the car. Meanwhile, the group looked up when Jackman pulled up in a truck with the guard beside him. Jumping out, he ran around to the back of the truck. He pulled out two shovels. He handed one to Carter and the other to the guard who looked at it, puzzled."

"You are going to help us, my friend," he said. "There is a man who was buried alive by some very sick people who want to kill him. Now unless you want to find your name on a headstone, I suggest you start digging."

Eyeing Jackman, the guard began digging. Schultz soon arrived with a shovel which Newkirk grabbed out of his hands and began shovelling. Schultz got back on his knees and resummed digging with his hands as was LeBeau. It took a long forty-five minutes before the casket was completly unearthed. Wilson jumped down beside the casket and motioned for Carter to hand him his medical bag.

Hogan, bathed in sweat, struggled to take air into his lungs. But there was none. Only intense heat. He thought he heard something. Voices. Was something happening outside? Licking his dry lips, he tried turning his head in the direction of the sounds, but found he couldn't move. He was gasping for whatever air he could find. Suddenly, he heard a creaking sound and cool air blew across his face. The voices persisted. Excited voices. He tried forcing his eyes open, but they refused. His head fell to the side again. He felt something cold on his chest. Then, he felt someone tugging on one arm and pulling him upward. At least he thought so. He heard the voices again.

"Colonel.....Colonel Hogan.....hang on."

"We've got you, Colonel. It's gonna be all right...."

"Mon Colonel.... you've got to hang on! Don't give up!"

"C'mon, Colonel... take slow deep breaths."

"Please Colonel Hogan!"

Hogan couldn't respond. His body wouldn't let him.

Wilson, who had been listening to Hogan's heart with his stethoscope, suddenly draped it around his neck. "He's stopped breathing!" he cried. "LeBeau, give me a hand!" LeBeau knelt beside his commanding officer's head. "I'm gonna begin chest compression on him. I need you to do what I tell you. Just tilt his head back. And when I tell you, pinch his nose, cover his mouth with yours, and blow until you see his chest rise. Give two breaths. Keep doing it until I tell you to stop. Understand?"

"Oui," the nervous Frenchman replied, tilting Hogan's head back.

Wilson, positioning his hands in the center of Hogan's chest, began pushing down about two inches on the chest. After about 30 times, he glanced at LeBeau. "Breath."

LeBeau, pinching the Colonel's nose, covered his mouth with his and blew two times as hard as he could. There was no response. Wilson again pushed on Hogan's chest another thirty times. "Okay, LeBeau."

The Frenchman repeated the breathing procedure again. "Put your ear to his nose. Do you feel him breathing?"

LeBeau did as he was told. "Nothing," he said, frightened.

Wilson, for the third time, began compressing Hogan's chest.

Carter wiped the tears away as he watched and said a silent prayer. Newkirk wanted a cigarette very badly right now. But all he could do is run a hand over his hair. Jackman was silent. He felt if he opened his mouth at all something might go wrong. Schultz wiped at his eyes. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he could only watch and pray. Even the guard watched. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Yet, he somehow felt if he interferred, he might cost this man his life.

"Go, LeBeau," Wilson said, wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

LeBeau repeated the breathing procedure again. Suddenly, Hogan started coughing as his chest slowly began rising and falling. Wilson, using his stethoscope again, listened to Hogan's heartbeat. "Heartbeat's weak. Getting stronger. C'mon, Colonel. You can do it! Fight!"

Hogan struggled to turn his head in the direction of the voice. His eyes opened just a slit. A weak smile appeared. "Joe...." he said softly.

LeBeau, with tears running down his cheeks, rested a hand on Hogan's shoulder. "Welcome back, mon Colonel," he said.

Hogan let his eyes move until they rested on LeBeau. "Louie, is it really you? Or am I dreaming?"

Carter and Newkirk gathered around their commanding officer and knelt beside him. Carter, took one of Hogan's hands in his, and held it tightly in both of his. "We thought we'd lost you, Colonel," he said, tears rolling down his face. He didn't bother wiping them away. Newkirk rested a hand on the Colonel's arm. "We've got you now, Gov'nor. And we're not letting you go."

Hogan struggled to look at all his men. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Schultz.

"Hi'ya, Schultz," he said weakly. "What are you doing here?" he swallowed as he found breathing a bit difficult after being buried alive, but slowly becoming easier. "Chasing escaped prisoners in the cemetary?"

Newkirk waved Schultz to come closer. After a moment, the rotund Sergeant approached and knelt down beside the Colonel. "Are you all right, Colonel Hogan?" he asked nervously.

"I'm okay as can be expected, Schultz," Hogan replied softly. He found swallowing difficult.

"Colonel, Hogan. I am so sorry for what happened. Can you forgive me?"

Hogan's eyes narrowed. "Forgive you, Schultz? For what?"

Wilson put his stethoscope back in his bag. "That's enough talking right now, Colonel Hogan," he said. "By all rights, we should get you to a hospital. But knowing that move would create more trouble than necessary, we'll have to settle for getting you back to camp." He looked up at the guard. "Is there a canvas or something we can use for a stretcher in that truck? I will not have this man walking."

"Jawohl. I think so," the guard said. "Let me check." Hurrying to the truck with Jackman accompanying him, they both soon returned with the guard carrying a bundled up canvas cover. He handed it to Wilson who spread in out on the ground beside Hogan.

Wilson grabbed Hogan's feet. "Newkirk, grab his arms and on the count of three, we slide him onto the canvas. Ready? One, two, three." The two men then gently slid Hogan onto the canvas cover. Then Wilson, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk each grabbed a corner of the canvas and, lifting it, carried Hogan towards the truck, with Schultz following. As they passed Jackman, Hogan's eyes fell on him. His eyes narrowed, puzzled. He started to open his mouth, but Wilson beat him to it. "Later, Colonel. We'll tell you all about it later. Just relax until we get you back to camp."

Hogan was too exhausted to argue. Letting his head fall back onto the canvas stretcher, he closed his eyes, a slight smile on his face.

Jackman watched them head towards the truck. He looked at the guard. "I'm sorry about this," he said. "But we had to get him out of there before he died."

"He looks just like you," the elderly guard commented. "Is he your twin brother?"

Jackman watched Hogan's men load the Colonel into the back of the truck. "In a manner of speaking," he said. "Look, we need to borrow your truck. We'll get it back to you in a few hours. I promise."

The guard waved his hand at Jackman. "Seeing that man alive is enough for me. I don't understand any of this, nor do I know who any of you are. But, I know how I'd feel if someone I cared about had been buried alive. I only hope I would have friends like that man has. Bring the truck back before eight in the morning. That's when I go off duty."

Jackman smiled as he patted the guard on the shoulder. He then hurried to join the others for the trip back to Stalag 13.


	16. Chapter 16Hogan Meets Hogan

**Chapter 16---Hogan Meets Hogan**

It was late by the time the men got back to camp. Schultz didn't question why Newkirk stopped the car in the woods and let the faux Hogan get out. Even Schultz knew you couldn't very well have two Colonel Hogans in camp. Somehow, he felt he didn't want to know the answer. Considering what Hogan had been through, Schultz figured he'd just let them keep their secret.

After Jackman had departed for the emergency tunnel entrance, Newkirk continued on to Stalag 13. The guards opened the main gates to allow the car and truck to pass through, and then closed and locked the gates. Both vehicles pulled up outside barracks two. Newkirk, LeBeau, Carter and Schultz carefully removed Hogan from the back of the truck and carried the makeshift stretcher inside the barracks. Wilson walked behind the group. He held open the door to Hogan's quarters and waited while the four men laid Hogan on the lower bunk and just as gently, slid the canvas cover from under him.

Wilson then ordered everyone out of the room and was not surprised when Hogan's men began protesting. Hogan, through half closed eyes, could only smile. "Do as he tells you," he murmured in a tired voice. "I'll be all right."

Still grumbling, the men reluctantly left the room as did Schultz. Wilson closed the door and, pulling out the chair from the desk, straddled it, his arms resting on its back. A grim smile on his face.

"How do you feel, Colonel?" he asked. "Is it any easier breathing?"

"Much," Hogan said, his throat still a bit scratchy. "But I could really use a drink of water. My throat is really dry and scratchy."

"I don't doubt it," Wilson commented, getting up. "I'll get some for you. Be right back." He left the room and about five minutes later, returned with a glass of cold water. He held Hogan's head up and put the glass to his lips. "Sip it slowly."

The cool liquid felt good going down, Hogan thought to himself as he sipped the water. After finishing about half of it, Wilson took the glass away and promised he could have the rest later. "You shouldn't try drinking too much to soon, Colonel," he said. "Your throat will probably be sore for a while. But that should disappear in time. Just try to limit using your voice as much as possible unless you really have to."

"Joe....will I be okay?"

"Physically, you're gonna be fine. Emotionally, it'll take take time for you to get over what happened to you."

"Need to see my men. And Schultz."

"Later, Colonel. Right now you need rest. You can talk with your men and Schultz later."

"Now, Joe."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "You are, without a doubt, the most difficult man I know when it comes to listening to your doctor. All right, if I let your men and Schultz visit for a short time, do you promise afterwards to rest? Because if you don't, I'll sedate you."

"I promise."

Wilson shook his head as he opened the door only to find Hogan's men and Schultz standing around outside, patiently waiting. He waved for Hogan's men to come in first. "Don't stay long. I want Colonel Hogan to rest. And don't allow him to use his voice alot. He needs to rest his throat until the soreness goes away. So the less he talks, the better." He looked at the gloomy Sergeant. "You can visit him after they leave, Schultz. I promise."

Schultz's face brightened a bit. After Hogan's men entered the room, Wilson closed the door to give them some privacy.

Hogan's men all gathered around their commanding officer's bunk.

Hogan looked at each of them and smiled weakly. "Want to say....thank you," he managed to get out. "Thought I....was gonna die....for sure."

"Rest your voice, mon Colonel," said LeBeau. "We were not about to let you die if we could help it." He patted the Colonel's shoulder.

"LeBeau's right, Colonel," Newkirk added. "We weren't about to give up searching for you despite all the dead-ends we kept running into."

"Klink...."

"That was easy. Kinch got a member of the underground who was your height and weight with dark hair and we pretended for three days that you were too sick with the flu at attend roll call. Even when Klink came to check on you personally, he bought the charade. It was bleedin' lovely to watch, it was."

Hogan found himself smiling at the picture forming in his mind. Then, his eyes narrowed. "You said three days. What happened after that?"

Everybody looked at each other before finally turning to Newkirk. The Englander smiled.

"It was Kinch's idea to begin with, Colonel. And a bloody marvellous one , if you ask me!"

"Where is Kinch?" asked Hogan, concerned.

"I think he's in the radioroom monitoring the radio," said LeBeau.

Hogan nodded. "Now, about this idea of Kinch's," he said.

"Well, we figured we couldn't risk having a member of the underground remain here after three days, because Klink, thinking you were ill, would want to tranfer you to the hospital. So, we uh....that is, Kinch asked London to send us a look-alike to replace you so Klink would think you were in camp the whole time. London sent him to us a couple of days ago. He's an actor named Noel Jackman. He's a British Lieutenant in the RAF. He's also an actor. And a bloody good one if you ask me, sir."

"And he fooled Klink?"

Newkirk looked at Carter. "Carter, why don't you get Noel so he and the Colonel can be formally introduced." Newkirk then glanced at Hogan. "You won't have any doubts once you see for yourself, Colonel."

Carter, grinning, got up and opened the closed door. His eyes scanned the room until he found Jackman sitting at the table, sipping a cup of coffee. "Lieutenant? Colonel Hogan wants to meet you."

Jackman slowly got to his feet and approached Hogan's room.

"Colonel Hogan, sir," said Carter. "Meet RAF Lieutenant, Noel Jackman." He stood aside allowing Jackman to enter.

Hogan found himself gaping in stunned surprise as he stared at the mirror image of himself.

Jackman, clasping his hands behind his back, smiled warmly at Hogan. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Colonel," he said. "And may I add I had a jolly good time pretending to be you. You do have an interesting life here at Stalag 13."

"But you're British," Hogan muttered.

"But I can also speak very good American English," he said in his best Hogan-like voice. Hogan couldn't believe his ears much less his eyes.

He coughed a bit, and pointed to the glass on his desk. "Water." LeBeau, picking up the glass, held his Colonel's head up allowing him to drink slowly. Taking a deep breath, Hogan indicated he didn't want any more right now. The Frenchman lowered Hogan's head back onto his pillow. Hogan momentarily closed his eyes and ran his tongue over his lips. "Good to know I have a twin in London in case I need a vacation." He looked at Carter. "And both Klink and Schultz bought it?"

"Pretty much," Carter replied. "You would've been proud, Colonel. The only one who suspected anything was Hilda when she kissed Noel thinking he was you. But she didn't rat him out."

"Must make it up to Hilda," Hogan said, smiling. He rubbed his eyes. "Tired. Need to get some sleep before Joe comes back. He threatened to sedate me if I didn't rest. Later guys."

LeBeau touched Hogan's shoulder. The Colonel looked at him. "Colonel, Schultz is waiting outside. He really wants to see you. Do you want him to come back later?"

"No. I'll see him now, LeBeau," Hogan rubbed his hands over his face. "Have him come in."

"Oui, mon Colonel."

The men quietly left their CO's room. LeBeau motioned to Schultz that he could enter. The rotund Sergeant swallowed nervously and entered Hogan's quarters.

Hogan felt himself drifting off when he heard his door open. Opening his eyes, he smiled weakly. "Schultz. I'm glad you came."

Schultz quietly approached Hogan's bunk. "I didn't want to interrupt your visit with the men, Colonel Hogan."

Hogan's eyes narrowed. "Schultz, in the cemetary, you apologized to me. Why?"

Schultz licked his dry lips and leaned his rifle against the desk. He sat down in the chair beside the bed. "Colonel Hogan, my cousin, Fritz Schultz, was one of the members of the Death Unit. He was partly to blame for what happened to you. Colonel Hogan, I am so sorry for what happened. Can you find in your heart to forgive me? I didn't know what Fritz was up to. I **swear **to you, I didn't know. If I did, I would have stopped him somehow."

Hogan held out his hand to the rotund Sergeant who took it in his and gripped it tightly. Hogan smiled. "Schultz, you did do something. You helped save my life. And for that, I will always be grateful to you. You could've just left me to die in that cemetary, but you didn't. And you know why, Schultz? Because you're a kind, decent man. Don't ever change, Schultz," Hogan advised him. "Don't let the war change you. Don't let the evilness that takes hold of some people during war change you." Hogan shifted his position on the bunk. He released Schultz's hand. "I'm kinda tired right now, Schultz. I need to sleep."

Schultz, smiling, removed the blanket from the empty top bunk bed and covered Hogan with it. Then, he quietly picked up his rifle and left the room closing the door behind him. He approached LeBeau, Carter, Newkirk, Jackman and Kinch who were seated at the table.

"You seem happy, Schultzie," LeBeau remarked. "You have a nice visit with the Colonel?"

"Jawohl. Colonel Hogan isn't angry with me over what happened."

"Why should he be, Schultz," chimed in Newkirk, lighting a cigarette. "You're not responsible for what your cousin did."

"Hey, Schultzie," LeBeau remarked, picking up the coffee pot. "Want some coffee?"

"Danke, cockroach," he replied, sitting down at the table with the others. He looked at them. "Colonel Hogan is such a nice man. All you men are nice men." He took a sip of coffee. He sighed. "If things had ended badly in the cemetary, I have to wonder if any of you would have continued feeling the same way about Schultz."

"Of course we would have, Schultz," Carter assured him.

"Really? Why?"

"It's simple," Carter went on to explain. "You're not Fritz. You could never do to Colonel Hogan or any of us what your cousin did. It's not in you."

"Besides," Kinch explained, putting a hand on the big Sergeant's back. "You helped rescue the Colonel. We won't forget that. Not ever. I mean, we know what a huge risk you took doing that."

Schultz mulled over what they had said to him as he finished his coffee. He grabbed his rifle and started to his feet. "I better get going. I need to get some sleep."

There was a chorus of 'goodnights' as Schultz headed towards the barracks door. With his hand on the doorknob, he stopped and looked around.

"I want to know if you boys could do me a huge favor?" he asked.

"Just name it, Schultz," Newkirk said, merrily. "What is it we can do for you?"

"Only this. Tonight I saw how much you care about Colonel Hogan and what lengths you would go to protect and help him. So, take good care of him. And if there's anything Schultz can do to help him forget what happened to him, call on me. Gute Nacht." He disappeared out the door, closing it behind him.

Newkirk checked his watch. "It's almost time for lights out. We don't want Klink or somebody else busting in here." He put out his cigarette.

Jackman, sighing wearily, looked at Kinch. "You didn't leave our friend Fritz in the tunnel alone, did you?"

"No way," the radioman replied. "Baker's watching him. He's being kept under lock and key until we can ship him outta here."

"Any idea when that'll be?" asked Jackman. He finished his coffee.

"Well, that kind of depends on you, Noel."

"On me?" Jackman raised a curious eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, until Colonel Hogan's back on his feet, we're gonna need someone to stand in for him at roll calls and such. We were wondering...." he didn't finish as a devious smile appeared.

"Enough said. I'll stay until the Colonel is well enough to resume his duties as Senior POW officer. As soon as he is, I'll head back to London and take our friend Fritz with me. That is unless you want to ship him out before then."

"That depends on Colonel Hogan," Kinch replied. "But until he's up to it, Fritz isn't going anywhere."

It was in the wee hours of the morning when Hogan began thrashing about in his sleep as the dream began. He was locked inside a dark, hot box with no air. He moaned as he tossed the blanket off himself. "No!" he cried. "No! Let me out! Don't leave me in here! Somebody help me! Can't breathe!"

The door to his quarters opened and Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk hurried inside. They stopped in their tracks at the sight before them. Hogan was thrashing about restlessly. "No! Can't breathe! Help me!"

Kinch was the first to come out of shock. He approached Hogan's bed and, sitting down on the edge, gently placed a hand on the Colonel's shoulder. "Take it easy, Colonel," he said. "Nobody's gonna hurt you. You're safe. Just take a deep breath and let it out. That's it. Take a slow, deep breath and let it out." Kinch felt Hogan's body begin to relax and his breathing became easier. "Slow breaths, Colonel. Slow and easy. Keep breathing. Good." Kinch slowly got to his feet and grabbing the blanket, pulled it and wrapped it around the Colonel's shoulders. Kinch let out a deep breath of uneasiness.

"Kinch, you were great," said Carter admiringly.

"You were, magnifique!" LeBeau added.

"You all right, mate?" asked Newkirk.

Kinch nodded as he herded the others outside. "Let's take this outside so we don't wake the Colonel," he said quietly. He glanced over his shoulder at a sleeping Colonel Hogan, praying silently that he would sleep peacefully through the remainder of the night. He closed the door quietly.

The four sat down at the table. Kinch let out a deep breath. Newkirk lit a cigarette. LeBeau and Carter sat quietly with LeBeau resting his folded arms atop the table.

"What are you thinking, mate?" asked Newkirk as he saw Kinch's face. "Something bothering you?"

"Yeah." The radioman pinched the bridge of his nose. "I mean, I have absolutely no idea how to help the Colonel," he said softly.

"How can you even say that, mon ami," LeBeau replied, rubbing his face with both hands. "You were able to help him tonight when he was obviously having a nightmare about what happened."

"That was tonight, LeBeau," Kinch reminded him. "Suppose this is only the beginning of his nightmares? How are we suppose to help him deal with what happened to him in that cemetary?"

"But if we can't help Colonel Hogan," said Carter, visibly upset. "Then what do we do?"

Kinch looked him directly in the face. His own expression somber. "Carter, if we can't help the Colonel, then we'd better find someone who can and soon before we lose him altogether."


	17. Chapter 17Remembering

**Chapter 17---Remembering**

Come morning, LeBeau knocked on Hogan's closed door, carrying a plate of food. He heard Hogan giving him permission to enter.

"Morning, Colonel. I brought you some breakfast. I prepared all your favorites. Eggs, toast, bacon and the coffee will be ready soon."

Hogan looked at him with tired eyes. LeBeau could tell from his commanding officer's face that he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. "I'm not hungry, LeBeau," he murmured. "Thanks anyway."

"But you must eat to keep up your strength," the Frenchman said, worried.

"I'm just not hungry. Maybe later." Hogan pulled up the blanket over himself. "Close the door on your way out."

Sighing unhappily, LeBeau turned to leave, but not before his sad and worried expression caught Hogan's eyes. "LeBeau...."

The Frenchman turned. "Oui, Colonel?"

"Since you went through all that trouble, I might as well eat it."

LeBeau smiled as he came back into the room. As Hogan sat up in bed, the Frenchman handed him the plate. The tantilizing aroma assailed Hogan's nose and made his mouth water. He took a bite but had difficulty swallowing due to the soreness of his throat. "It's delicious, LeBeau," he replied as the Frenchman sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Colonel. How do you feel this morning?"

Hogan leaned the back of his head against the wall. "Tired. Very, very tired, LeBeau," he muttered. He took a bite of toast. "What's happening in the outside world so far today?"

"Well, Noel stood in for you at roll call again. Schultz has been very quiet since last night."

"Where's Noel been staying now that I'm back?"

"He's been sleeping in the tunnels. He's agreed to stay until you're back on your feet."

LeBeau couldn't be certain, but he could have sworn Hogan shuddered at the mentioning of the tunnels. Hogan raised an eyebrow as he took another mouthful of the eggs. "I have to admit, if I hadn't seen and heard him with my own eyes and ears, I wouldn't have believed you fellas when you told me he looked and sounded like me."

"But he is not you, mon Colonel," LeBeau remarked. "Don't get us wrong. He is a good man, but he doesn't have what's in here...." LeBeau pointed to his own chest, "....that makes you who you are. That is the difference."

Hogan's eyes misted over. He sighed. He and LeBeau both looked around when the door opened and Kinch walked in carrying a cup of hot coffee. "Thought you might want some coffee, Colonel," he said, placing the cup on Hogan's footlocker. "How are you feeling, sir?"

Hogan sighed wearily. "As I told LeBeau, I feel very tired."

"I don't imagine. You look like you didn't get much sleep last night."

Hogan handed LeBeau his empty plate. Picking up his coffee cup, he took a sip of coffee. The hot liquid hurt his throat, but he didn't complain. Yet it was evident from his expression that he had difficulty swallowing the hot liquid.

LeBeau picked up the empty waterglass on the desk. "I'll get you some cold water, Colonel," he said looking at Kinch as he passed him.

Kinch knew the Frenchman left quickly to allow him and Hogan time alone. "Colonel, we need to have a talk." He sat down on the edge of the bed.

Hogan's weary eyes looked at his radioman. "What's on your mind?"

"Colonel, early this morning, you had a nightmare about what happened to you. LeBeau, Carter, Newkirk and I were here. You need to talk about what happened. You know you can come to us."

Hogan hung his head. "I know, Kinch. And I appreciate it. It's just that I'm not ready to talk about it yet. I can't."

"Then if you won't come to us, I wish you'd talk to someone about what happened."

"It's okay. Really. I'll be all right."

Kinch sighed dejectedly. "Yes, sir. We just wanted you to know we're here for you just like you're here if one of us has a problem."

Kinch's worried expression didn't escape Hogan's eyes as the radioman got up and headed for the door. "Kinch?"

Kinch turned and looked back. "Colonel?"

"Thank you for being such a good friend. And for caring."

Kinch's face brightened. "You're welcome,Colonel." He passed LeBeau coming back in. Kinch shook his head indicating Hogan wouldn't talk about what happened.

"Sorry it took me so long with the water, mon Colonel," LeBeau said.

Hogan smiled. "It's okay. I know you were giving Kinch and I a chance to talk."

LeBeau smiled sheepishly as he placed the glass on the footlocker beside the coffee cup. "I wish you would talk to us. We are worried about you, Colonel. Even Colonels need somebody to talk to just like the rest of us."

"I'm all right," he assured the Frenchman. "I just need to get some rest. Let's talk later." Hogan slid down onto the bed and pulled the blanket up around his shoulders. LeBeau left, quietly closing the door.

Hogan sighed. He just couldn't talk about being buried alive. Not with his men, not with anyone. It was just too terrifying to think about much less talk about. It took him only a few seconds to realize he was shaking.

The men and Jackman were all seated at the table when Wilson came into the barracks. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down with the others.

"How's the Colonel?" he asked.

Kinch sighed uneasily. "He had a nightmare last night," he explained. "He kept crying out that he couldn't breathe and for someone not to leave him where he was. "

"Oui," LeBeau continued. "Without waking him, Kinch got him to slow down his breathing and take slow easy breaths. It seemed to work. The Colonel calmed down."

"I was afraid of this," Wilson replied, sipping his coffee. "I suspected he'd have nightmares about being buried alive. He needs to talk about it."

"Kinch and I both tried to get him to open up about what he felt," said LeBeau. "But with no luck."

"He needs to open up instead of hiding his feelings," said Wilson, "If he doesn't, he's going to end up emotionally handicapped for the rest of his life possibly." He got up. "Maybe he'll talk to me. Is he awake?"

"You could check and see," said LeBeau. "He had gone back to sleep after breakfast this morning."

A sudden cry from Hogan's quarters startled all of them. Everybody ran to the closed door. Wilson, getting there first, opened the door, and they all were stunnned by what they saw.

Hogan, on his bunk, was cowering in the far corner, sweating profusely. He was shaking very badly to the point he was hyperventilating. He was clutching at his chest.

Carter, hurrying forward, sat on the bed. He reached out and touched Hogan's arm. "Colonel, it's Carter. It's okay."

Hogan was gasping for air. "Can't breathe," he stammered. "Can't breathe. Need to get out of this enclosed area. Can't breathe!" He wrapped both arms around his head.

"Colonel, it's okay. You're in your quarters. Nobody's gonna hurt you. Just take it easy, sir. Slow down and take deep breaths. Slow and easy. C'mon, Colonel. Slow and easy breaths."

"Carter? I, I can't breathe. Help me!"

Carter eased himself further onto the bed and slowly wrapped his arms around Hogan and held him close, not knowing what else to do. He felt his commanding officer's body tense and shaking. "C'mon, Colonel. Take slow and easy breaths. That's it. Don't worry. Nobody's gonna hurt you. We're all here with you. We won't let anybody hurt you." Carter could feel Hogan's body resisting and his breathing became more labored.

Wilson patted Kinch's shoulder. "Don't anybody leave him alone until I get back. I'm gonna get my bag." Wilson hurried out of the barracks.

Hogan, clinging to Carter, buried his head in the young sergeant's shoulder. "I can't, Carter...don't let them put me back in that grave again. I can't breathe. Can't breathe." Clinging to Carter tightly, Hogan began crying. "Don't let them put me back in that hole again." He felt as long as he clung to Carter, there was no chance he would be put back in that hole again. As he hugged his commanding officer, Carter looked at the others while holding onto his CO. LeBeau, Kinch, and Newkirk stood rooted in place. They couldn't believe their once strong, self-assured leader had been reduced to a crying, frightened man. Even Jackman, who had just met Hogan, was speechless at what he witnessed. This man was a far cry from the man he had heard so much about.

Wilson returned with his medical bag and eased his way into Hogan's quarters. Putting his bag on the bed, he opened it and removed a syringe and a bottle of clear liquid. "Hold onto him Carter," he said softly. "I need to sedate him." Carter nodded.

Wilson rolled up Hogan's sleeve and jabbed the syringe into his arm. He rolled down the sleeve. Hogan's eyes resembled those of a terrified animal caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. After awhile, Carter felt Hogan's body start to relax and his breathing become easier. As Hogan's eyes fluttered closed, Carter, with Wilson's help, slowly eased Hogan back onto the bed. Carter pulled the covers up to Hogan's shoulders.

"He should sleep for at least twelve hours," Wilson replied. He and the others left the room and quietly closed the door.

Back in the main room again, Wilson ran a hand over his hair. "He needs help," he said. "But the help he needs is more than what I can offer him."

"Any suggestions, Joe?" said Kinch. "I mean, we have no idea what to do for him. And if we can't help the Colonel, and you can't help him. What do we do for him?"

Jackman scratched his jaw. "I have a thought, but I need to speak with London first."

"You have an idea how to help Colonel Hogan?" asked Carter.

"I'm not sure, Carter. What I have in mind is something that isn't that well known yet. In fact, it was used during Word War 1 to treat returning soldiers suffering from post-war trauma. If it worked with them, it might just work on the Colonel."


	18. Chapter 18A Hostage to Fear

**Chapter 18---A Hostage to Fear**

Hogan tossed and turned restlessly as the dreams began again. They wouldn't cease. He couldn't stop shaking with fear. He felt the tightness in his chest. Struggling, he opened his eyes and saw the darkened room and began to panic. He felt hot as the lid of the casket closed over him.

_Hogan couldn't move as he lay in the casket. He was paralyzed with terror and from the sedative he had been given. He could only watch as the lid was lowered and closed out the outside world. He was now enclosed in total darkness in a tight space and unable to move. The fear began taking over._

_"No!" he muttered. "I can't stay in here! Let me out of here! Don't leave me in here!"_

_The fear of suffocation bore on him like a tremendous weight. Not being able to move didn't help. He was trapped._

_"Help me! Don't let me die in here! I can't breathe in here! Let me out!"_

_Nobody heard. Nobody came. Nobody._

Hogan tossed the blanket off him and began screaming in terror. He curled into a fetal position. Even the sound of the door to his quarters opening and the approaching footsteps didn't arouse him. He felt someone stroking his hair and talking to him. The person sounded frightened.

"Mon Colonel, it is LeBeau. Don't be afraid. We are here with you."

Someone else was gripping his shoulder.

"Colonel, it's Carter. You're gonna be okay. Don't be afraid. We're right here with you."

Hogan, forcing his head to turn, managed to look in the direction of the voices. He saw the faces of Hans Bormann leering at him with a maniacal smile and Horace Belgium sitting near him with the syringe. With a look of absolute terror in his eyes, Hogan pulled away from the hands and huddled in the far corner of his bunk.

"Newkirk, get Wilson and bring him here quickly," ordered Kinch.

"You got it, mate," the Englander replied, scurrying out of the room.

Kinch approached Hogan slowly from the corner of the bunk where his commanding officer was cowering in terror. He knelt down and rested a hand on Hogan's shoulder. Hogan immediately shrank from Kinch's touch. "Colonel. Colonel Hogan, sir. It's me....Kinch."

Hogan struggled to look in the direction of the voice calling his name. He looked up into Kinch's eyes. "Kinch?"

"Yes, Colonel. It's me, sir. Kinch. We've got you, Colonel. We won't let anything happen to you. I promise. It's all right."

Gasping for breath, Hogan covered his head with his arms. "Oh God! Kinch, what's happening to me?" He began to cry, letting the sobs wrack his entire body. Just then, Newkirk entered the room with Wilson behind him carrying his bag.

Wilson placed the bag on the bed and opened it. He removed the syringe and bottle he had used earlier. As he began filling the syringe, Hogan's eyes shifted to Wilson. He saw the syringe, and with a look of utter terror in his eyes, Hogan recoiled from Kinch and rolled off the bunk and onto the floor. He scurried to the farthest corner of the room and cowered in the corner, trembling in fear. LeBeau, Carter, Newkirk and Kinch all looked at each other, worried and frightened. Kinch motioned for the others to stay back and he slowly approached Hogan. He knelt down in front of him and gently placed his hands on the Colonel's shoulders. "Colonel, look at me. Please. It's Kinch. Don't you recognize me? I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you. Wilson here is a doctor. He wants to give you a shot to calm you down so you can relax. I promise you he won't hurt you. I'll be right here with you the entire time."

Hogan looked up into Kinch's face. "Kinch? Is it really you?"

"Yes, Colonel. It's really me."

Hogan found himself clinging tightly to Kinch, mostly out of fear. "Kinch, keep Bormann away from me. Please! And keep Belgium away from me with that sedative. They want to put me inside a casket and then bury me alive. Don't let them, Kinch! Please!"

"Colonel....Bormann, Belgium, Decker and Klauss are all on their way to London. They can't hurt you anymore."

"London?"

"That's right, sir. London."

Hogan looked past Kinch at Wilson as if seeing him for the first time. "Joe?"

"Yes, Colonel. It's Sergeant Wilson. Look, I need to give you something to help you relax."

"Relax?" Hogan allowed Kinch to help him to his feet and lead him back to his bunk. The Colonel sat down and permitted Wilson to roll up his sleeve and jab the syringe in his arm, then roll down the sleeve. The Colonel then stretched out on his bunk and allowed Newkirk and Kinch to pull the covers up over him. Wilson, sighing, looked at Carter. "Carter, sit with him and keep an eye on him. He shouldn't be alone. Somebody'll relieve you in a few hours."

"You got it," Carter replied, pulling out the chair from the desk. He sat down beside the bed.

Wilson motioned for the others to follow him outside. Closing the door behind him, Wilson ran a hand over his hair. "Something has to be done," he said, concerned. "He's getting worse."

"I know," Kinch replied, worried. "It looked like for awhile he didn't recognize any of us."

"He didn't," Wilson replied. "All he saw was two of the men who were responsible for putting him in that casket and burying him alive. He's afraid of everything and everybody."

"What are we gonna do, then?" asked Newkirk. "If the Gov'nor keeps this up, he'll be afraid of the tunnels and us as well."

"Oui, " LeBeau added. "We must do something to help the Colonel. But what?"

"Didn't Noel say something earlier about there was something that might help Colonel Hogan, but that he had to speak with London first?" asked Kinch.

"Yeah, he did," Newkirk chimed in. "He contacted London and he's waiting in the tunnel for them to respond."

"What do you suppose he has in mind?" asked Wilson.

"I have no idea," Kinch replied. "But whatever it is, let's just hope it works. Because if it doesn't, we're gonna lose the Colonel for sure."


	19. Chapter 19Terror by Night

**Chapter 19---Terror by Night**

Baker lay on the bunk in the radioroom. He often slept there when he was monitoring the radio as he was now. He was relieving Lt. Jackman who was still waiting for a response from London to his message asking for help for Colonel Hogan. When he relieved Jackman, Baker had fellow prisoner, Corporal Daniel Morrissey keep watch on Fritz Schultz who was tied up in another part of the tunnel.

On this night, with Baker sleeping in the radioroom, Morrissey carried a plate of food into the area where Fritz was being held. He wished he didn't have to keep watch on the German, especially after what he and his friends had done to Colonel Hogan. But orders were orders. And his orders were that Fritz was to be kept prisoner until the real Colonel Hogan was well enough to decide when Fritz was to be shipped to England. So, until then, the prisoner was to be fed daily. And since Morrissey was on duty this time, it fell on him to feed the prisoner. He stood over Fritz who was seated on the ground, hands tied behind him. Fritz looked up at Morrissey, a sneer on his face.

"Time for your dinner, Kraut," Morrissey explained, kneeling down in front of the German. As he knelt down, Fritz suddenly grabbed Morrissey around the throat and strangled him into unconciousness. Carter had tied Fritz's hands behind him with the solemn promise that the more Fritz struggled to get loose, the tighter the ropes would get. Yet, Fritz somehow managed to undo the knots the young sergeant had made and freed himself. Fritz refused to be sent to London as a prisoner to possibly face the hangman's noose. He had overheard others talking about the Death Unit being destroyed and its members being sent to London as prisoners and that Ilse Bormann had been shot to death by her husband. He also heard that Colonel Hogan had been rescued and was recovering in the barracks. Fritz blamed everything on Colonel Hogan. And as the lone member of the Death Unit, Fritz was determined to see to it that the death of Colonel Hogan was carried out. He grabbed the pistol from Morrissey's belt and made his way slowly through the tunnels. He came across Baker asleep on a bunk in the radioroom. He quietly sneaked past him without waking him.

LeBeau, Kinch, Carter, and Newkirk were all seated outside the barracks. Jackman, leaning against the barracks wall with his arms folded, looked at his watch. He knew they'd all have to go inside in thirty minutes.

"When are you gonna hear from London?" asked Kinch. "It's been hours since you contacted them."

"I know. I told them to put a rush on it. I'm sure it's taking them longer because they have to find the right man for the job."

"You never told us anything as far as what you came up with that might help the Gov'nor," said Newkirk, puzzled.

"Yeah," Kinch agreed. "All you told us was that it was something that had been used during World war 1 to treat soldiers suffering from post-war trauma. Can't you give us any more information than that, Noel?"

Sighing, Jackman looked around to make sure nobody was listening before he spoke. Finally, he looked at Hogan's men. "Have any of you ever heard of hypnosis?"

The men all exchanged curious looks. Carter looked up at Jackman.

"Isn't that when somebody puts you to sleep or something?" he asked.

"Yes, Carter, in a matter of speaking. What it is, is artifically induced sleep. A doctor trained in hypnosis must be present during the entire procedure. Y'see, what takes place is either with or without the use of a drug. A doctor then hypnotizes the person and has them relive the traumatic incident in his mind and then he listens to that person."

LeBeau and Kinch found what Jackman was saying fascinating, while Carter was interested. Newkirk, however, was puzzled.

"Sounds kinda balmy, if you ask me, mate." he said. "How's having the Colonel relive the experience of being buried alive gonna help him?"

"Well, " Jackman explained, looking at the others. "The trauma will be released because by using hypnosis, it can put an end to the fears and panic. And in Colonel Hogan's case, it would be his fear and panic of being buried alive because it's those fears that are crippling him. If they can be removed, then he should be able to function again as normal." He looked again at his watch. "I think we'd better get inside before we get shot for being outside after dark."

With Jackman leading the way, the men started to enter the barracks when Schultz approached them.

"Hi'ya, Schultz," Jackman replied in his Hogan-like voice. "Something we can do for you?"

Schultz looked around to make sure nobody was within hearing range. Then, with a soft voice, he addressed Jackman. "I just wanted to see how Colonel Hogan is doing?"

Kinch sighed. "Not good, Schultz. He's been having nightmares about what happened to him. This last time he woke up screaming in fear, and didn't even reognize me, Carter or LeBeau. Wilson had to sedate him."

Schultz shook his head sadly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so, Schultz. But thanks anyway for asking."

LeBeau felt badly for the 300-pound Sergeant. "Want to come inside for some coffee, Schultzie? It's the real thing."

"Could I?" the guard asked, a bright smile on his face.

"Sure, Schultzie," Newkirk replied, draping an arm around the guard's shoulders. "We always have time for you."

Jackman opened the door to the barracks and as he and the others entered, they froze. Standing near the table was Fritz Schultz, a pistol in his hand. He pointed it at them.

"Close the door," he ordered.

Newkirk, closing the door, started towards the former Death Unit member in anger. "Why you bloody...." He paused when Kinch grabbed his arm, stopping him.

Schultz couldn't believe his eyes. "Fritzie, what are you doing? Don't do this."

"I have to, Hans," Fritz said. "The last act of the Death Unit was to see to the death of Colonel Hogan and that's what I intend to do. Don't try to stop me. I don't want to hurt you. I only want Colonel Hogan."

LeBeau's eyes narrowed. "You leave the Colonel alone!" he stated, angrily. "You and your kind have done enough to him."

Fritz glanced at the closed door to Hogan's quarters. "I gather he's in his quarters?" he asked, slowly edging his way towards the closed door.

"C'mon, Fritz," Jackman said in his Hogan-like voice. "You know as well as we do that I'm standing right here and not in my quarters."

Fritz snickered. "You think I'm gonna fall for that again? I know that the real Colonel Hogan wasn't well when you rescued him. So you expect me to believe he's suddenly standing in front of me looking very healthy?" He approached the closed door. LeBeau stepped forward defiantly.

"No! Leave Colonel Hogan alone! You have done enough damage to him!" The Frenchman made a sudden grab for the gun but was quickly overpowered by Fritz, who put the gun to LeBeau's head, then looked at the others.

"Since your little Frenchman is so eager to help, he can help with Colonel Hogan."

Schultz eased forward. "Fritz, don't do this! Please. Don't hurt the cockroach and don't hurt Colonel Hogan. You've done enough damage. Don't make it worse."

Fritz clutching LeBeau by the collar of his sweater, kept the gun pointed at his head. "Open the door," he ordered the Frenchman.

Looking at his friends, LeBeau opened the door to Hogan's quarters. LeBeau closed it behind them. He saw his commanding officer, lying on his bunk, in a drug induced sleep. The two of them approached the bunk. "Wake him," Fritz demanded.

LeBeau looked at Fritz with defiance in his eyes. "I won't. You can't make me."

"Then I have no further use for you. I'll just kill you, and then I'll kill him while he sleeps."

"No! I will wake him. Just don't hurt him."

Fritz shoved LeBeau forward. The Frenchman gently shook his commanding officer's shoulder. "Colonel, wake up. It is LeBeau."

Hogan didn't respond. LeBeau shook him again, more roughly this time. "Wake up, mon Colonel."

This time, Hogan's eyes opened just a crack. "LeBeau, " he murmured, sleepily. "Is something wrong?" It was then he saw Fritz holding a gun to LeBeau's head. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Fritz Schultz, Colonel Hogan."

The name triggered a fear response in Hogan. He immediately began to back away to the far corner of the bunk. "You," he muttered, half asleep. "You're one of the Death Unit."

"That's right, Colonel Hogan. And I am here to make sure the sentence against you is carried out. I believe it was death."

Hogan couldn't stop the panic. He crawled away from Fritz. "No. Don't put me back in that hole in the ground. Please don't bury me alive again. Please."

Fritz smirked at Hogan's panicking.

In the barracks common, Schultz looked at the others. "What are we going to do? We can't let him take LeBeau and Colonel Hogan out of the barracks. I believe he will kill both of them."

"But how are we gonna stop him?" asked Carter. "He's got a gun."

Schultz swallowed hard. He looked at the others. "He is my cousin. Let me talk to him. Maybe I can get through to him." He started towards the door, but his arm was grabbed by Jackman.

"Schultz, you're crazy if you go in there. He'll kill you, cousin or no cousin. There's got to be another way."

Hogan cowered in the far corner of his bunk. He couldn't stop the shaking or the panic from engulfing him. He whimpered.

Fritz pushed LeBeau foward causing the little Frenchman to sit on the lower bunk near the Colonel. LeBeau looked at Hogan and could immediately see the terror in his eyes. He knew Hogan was in no condition to put up a struggle with Fritz.

He found himself glaring at Fritz.

"What's the matter, Colonel Hogan? Are you afraid of me, perhaps?"

Hogan, whimpering, could only look at Fritz with terror-filled eyes.

Fritz looked at LeBeau. "What's he talking about? Something about don't put him back in the hole in the ground again?"

"You know what you and your friends did," LeBeau spat. "You buried Colonel Hogan alive and left him to die!"

Fritz smirked. "Then that's what I will do with him. I will bury him alive again and leave him to die."

"No!" Hogan whimpered, trying to find a spot where he could hide and feel safe from the man with the gun. He didn't want to go back into the hole again. LeBeau gripped Hogan's arm. "Don't let him frighten you, mon Colonel. I will protect you with my life."

Hogan began to cry. Wrapping his arms around himself, he began rocking back and forth. The tears running down his face.

Fritz walked around the bunk to the other side, and stood directly in front of Hogan. "How would you like that, Colonel? How would you like being buried under ground and left to die. Would you like that?"

"NO!" Hogan cried, shaking with terror. "Don't! Please don't!"

"No. There is no other way. He is my cousin and I will stop him," said Schultz. "I will not allow him to hurt LeBeau or Colonel Hogan." He handed his rifle to Jackman. Sighing, Schultz approached Hogan's quarters and knocked on the door. He didn't wait for permission to enter. Instead, he just opened the door. Fritz pointed the gun at his cousin as he stepped inside and closed the door. Schultz saw LeBeau seated on the bunk and then his eyes fell on Colonel Hogan. Schultz bit his lower lip when he saw a cowering Hogan who looked absolutely terrified and clutching the blanket on his bunk, was crying uncontrollably.

"Fritz, listen to me. Release LeBeau and Colonel Hogan. Don't do this. Please."

Fritz motioned with his weapon. "Hans, get out of here. Now! This doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern me? How can you say that? These two are my prisoners. I am responsible for them."

Fritz smirked. "Well, then you'll have at least one, possibly two less prisoners to worry about."

"No, Fritz. I will not let you kill either of them. "

"And what are you gonna do about it, Hans, huh? You going to stop me? How?"

"I don't know how. But I will. I will not let you hurt either of them." Schultz then shook his head sadly. "You've changed, Fritzie. What's happened to you? I don't know you anymore."

"I'm the same person I've always been, Hans," Fritz said. "You just never noticed before."

Hogan was shaking so badly by now, that LeBeau thought he might suffer a stroke. He was curled in a fetal position with his arms wrapped around himself. The look of terror was still in his eyes. LeBeau could do nothing for his Colonel except keep his hand on his arm. Hogan recoiled from LeBeau's touch. He looked at the little Frenchman as if he didn't recognize him or at least thought he was somebody else.

"Give me the gun, Fritz," Schultz demanded, holding out his hand.

Fritz chuckled. "Not a chance. I have to bury Colonel Hogan alive and then dispose of the Frenchman."

"Oh God, no!" Hogan cried. "I can't....I can't.... can't breathe! Don't put me back in that hole again! Please! I'll die if you put me back in there! Don't!!!!"

Fritz looked at Hogan for a moment. But during that moment, Schultz grabbed the gun and the two men wrestled over it. LeBeau placed his body between Hogan and the two men fighting over the weapon. If necessary, he would use his body as a shield to protect his Colonel.

There was a muffled gunshot heard. LeBeau looked around as Hogan, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, gripped the blanket on his bunk so tightly his knuckles turned white. His entire body was trembling.

Fritz stepped back, still holding the gun. He grinned at Schultz. Then, he collasped to the floor. Schultz was stunned. Kneeling down beside his cousin, he cradled him in his arms. A tear rolling down his cheeks. "Fritzie?" he murmured softly. No response. "Fritzie?" Again there was no response.

The door to Hogan's quarters opened and Kinch, Newkirk, Carter and Jackman all squeezed inside. Kinch went immediately to Hogan who seemed to have passed out from sheer terror. Kinch then looked at Schultz as did LeBeau, Carter, Newkirk and Jackman.

Newkirk put a hand on Schultz's shoulder. "Schultzie?" he asked. "Everything all right?"

Schultz, swallowing hard, looked up into Newkirk's eyes, tears running down his face. He didn't have to say anything. His expression said it all.

"We're sorry, Schultz," Jackman replied softly.

"Yeah," Schultz muttered softly, his voice cracking. "So am I."

Jackman approached Kinch. "How's the Colonel?" he asked.

"He's passed out, thankfully."

"LeBeau? You all right?" Carter asked, concerned.

"Oui. I'm okay. It's the Colonel I'm worried about."

Kinch sighed. "Carter, find Wilson. Tell 'im the Colonel's unconcious and he needs to come right away."

"Gotcha," Carter replied, quickly leaving the room. As he opened the door, he quickly slammed it shut. "Hey, a guard's coming!" he shouted.

"Must've been attracted by the sound of the gunshot," said Jackman. "I can't be seen here!" he quickly ducked inside Hogan's clothes closet, closing the door. No sooner had he done so, then the guard burst into the barracks and looked around.

"Was ist los?" he asked, waving his rifle in a threatening manner at the prisoners. He noticed Newkirk coming out of Hogan's room and standing in the doorway. "Was ist los?" he repeated. Approaching the Englander and using his rifle, he forced Newkirk back into the room. He took in the scene before him. "What happened here, Sergeant?" he asked Schultz.

Schultz looked over his shoulder at the guard. "It is all right, Karl," he said. "My cousin had a gun and accidently shot himself."

"I will get help, Sergeant!' he said turning to leave.

"There is no need to get help," Schultz said softly. "He is dead."

The guard looked at the unconcious man on the bed. "What happened to him?" he asked.

Schultz looked over at Hogan, swallowing hard. "He's under sedation. The camp doctor sedated him and he's still asleep. He is fine. I will take care of everything. Go back to your post."

"Jawohl!" the guard replied. He lowered his rifle and left the barracks. Schultz looked up at LeBeau. "Are you and Colonel Hogan okay?"

"We're fine. The Colonel passed out. I'm sorry about your cousin, Schultz."

Newkirk opened Hogan's closet and let Jackman out. "Everything's okay, sir," he said. He looked at Carter. "Andrew, go get Wilson."

Carter hurried into the barracks area and slapping the upper bedframe, waited until the lower bunk raised and the ladder dropped. He disappeared down the ladder and headed for barracks twelve to get Wilson. One of the other prisoners stood watch at the door.

Lebeau stroked Hogan's dark hair. He was worried. The Colonel had passed out after minutes of being in absolute terror. All LeBeau hoped for right now was that nothing else had happened that would make Hogan's recovery impossible.


	20. Chapter 20A Helping Hand

**Chapter 20---A Helping Hand**

Carter returned to barracks two shortly with Wilson. Leading him into Hogan's quarters where everybody was still gathered, the camp medic sat on the edge of the bunk, his medical bag on the bed beside him. He ushered everyone out of the room except Kinch. LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk all grumbled and protested at having to leave, but Jackman advised them that the sooner they left Wilson alone, the sooner he could possibly help the Colonel. Reluctantly, the men left and were followed by Schultz with Jackman bring up the rear. Jackman closed the door leaving Wilson and Kinch alone with the still unconcious Hogan. Wilson had been informed as to what had transpired by Carter from the moment they left barracks twelve.

Kinch quietly sat down on the chair near the desk and waited nervously.

Wilson thoroughly examined Colonel Hogan and found, much to his relief, that the Colonel had suffered no other apparent injuries. He then raised each eyelid and looked into Hogan's eyes and found both pupils reacted to the light in the room. He reached into his medical bag, and took a small packet and broke it open. He waved it under Hogan's nose two or three times. Hogan slowly opened his eyes, and pinching the bridge of his nose, made eye contact with Wilson.

"Joe...." Hogan whispered in a raspy voice. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his second-in-command. A tired smile made it's way to Hogan's lips. "Kinch..." was all he could manage.

Kinch leaned forward in his chair, hands clasped and arms resting on his legs, a slight smile appearing. "You all right, sir?" he asked.

"That depends on the doctor here," Hogan replied softly. "What's your verdict, doc?"

Sighing wearily, Wilson stood up and folded his arms while looking down at his patient.

Newkirk lit a cigarette. LeBeau and Jackman were both drinking coffee. Carter was staring at his hands. Schultz decided to return to his post, the thoughts of his cousin Fritz still on his mind. Even though the others asked him to stay and talk to them, Schultz wanted to be alone for now. However, he promised he would stop by later to check on Colonel Hogan.

LeBeau, Newkirk and Jackman all stared at the closed door to Hogan's quarters.

"What's taking Wilson so bloody long in there?!" asked an impatient Newkirk, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Be patient, Newkirk," Jackman replied, hoping his own impatience wasn't showing.

"You didn't see the Colonel," LeBeau explained quietly. "I've never seen him so terrified in my entire life. It was a frightening thing to watch if you know the Colonel as we do. He acted like a frightened animal. And that Bosche torturing him emotionally like he was didn't help."

"Between you and me, mate," Newkirk said in a low voice. "I'm glad the ruddy bastard's dead. I mean, don't get me wrong. I feel bad for Schultzie and all, but that bloody cousin of his deserved what he got."

Carter suddenly looked up, wiping the tears off his cheeks with the back of his hand. "Why don't all of you just cut it out!" he muttered a bit angrily. "You should all be worrying about Colonel Hogan. I mean, we could lose him."

Newkirk put a hand on Carter's arm. "Take it easy, Andrew," he replied gently. "We're all worried about the Gov'nor same as you."

"I know," Carter hung his head. "I'm sorry. I just can't help it. I'm scared Newkirk," he swallowed and looked at the Englander. "Really scared. What are we suppose to do if we lose the Colonel? We could, y'know. And then what do we do?"

"Try not to worry, Carter," LeBeau replied. "We're not going to lose the Colonel. He will come back to us. You'll see."

"I hope so, LeBeau. Things just wouldn't be the same around here with a new commanding officer."

Just then, the door to Hogan's quarters opened, and Wilson and Kinch emerged. Kinch closed the door behind him. Both men sat down at the table with the others. Kinch clasped his hands atop the table and sighed, wearily. The others couldn't tell anything from his expression. Wilson ran a hand over his hair and then pinched the bridge of his nose. He too, was concerned.

After a full minute, Newkirk's eyes went from Wilson to Kinch before finally resting on Wilson again. "Well somebody better bloody well say something and quick! There's only so much bloody silence a person can take!"

"He's concious," Kinch murmured quietly, relief in his voice.

"How is he, Sergeant?" Jackman asked Wilson. "Really. What's the verdict?"

Wilson sighed wearily. "After that last dealing with Fritz Schultz, Colonel Hogan passed out. I used smelling salts to revive him."

"But the Colonel is awake?" asked LeBeau. "Did he recognize you?"

"Yes to both of your questions," Wilson began wearily. "And that's about all the good news there is. The bad news is that he's still showing signs of what I would call shell shock. And until that fear of being buried alive is removed, he's never going to get better. But thankfully, right now he's sleeping."

Carter, swallowing the lump which had formed in his throat, wiped away a tear. "Can he get better?"

Wilson sighed. "If this method Noel described helps, yes he will. If it doesn't...." He paused momentarily. "Things were bad enough before. But after what Schultz's cousin did to him in his quarters earlier, his fear is more intense than ever. Personally, I don't think he can take any more."

LeBeau bit his lower lip to try and keep from crying. "Is there a chance we could lose the Colonel?" he asked quietly.

"To be honest, LeBeau....yes." Wilson then turned and faced Jackman. "Is there any response from London at all?" he asked.

Jackman sighed. "Not yet." He got to his feet. Anger could be seen building on his face. "But I think we've waited long enough. I'm not gonna tell them about about what just happened because I don't know what they'll say. But I **am** gonna demand they get someone here as soon as possible. If necessary, I'll return to London and drag someone here myself." He headed to the double bunk and slapped the top bedframe. When the lower bunk raised up and the ladder dropped down, Jackman made his way down the ladder. As he did, he asked Newkirk to watch the door.

Jackman returned about an hour later with Morrissey climbing up the ladder behind him. Morrissey was rubbing his neck where there were already dark bruises forming from where Fritz's fingers had been. He looked apologetically at the others.

"Are you okay?" asked LeBeau, concerned. "I mean, we all thought Fritz had killed you."

Jackman draped an arm around Morrissey's shoulders. "Just strangled him until he passed out, fortunately. He was resting downstairs until he felt good enough to come up." Jackman then slapped the upper bunk bedframe and watched the lower bunk drop and the ladder rise. Then, he sat down at the table while Morrissey climbed up onto his bunk to rest. He felt badly, even though the others had assured him they didn't blame him for Fritz Schultz getting loose and getting to the Colonel. But Morrissey blamed himself. He should have checked the ropes. He promised himself once Colonel Hogan recovered, he would personally apologize to the Colonel. But all he could do now was what all the others were doing. And that was to wait.

Jackman smiled. "I do have some good news," he said.

"I'd say we were due for some, wouldn't you?" Newkirk asked sarcastically. "Is London sending someone?"

"Yes. In fact...." he checked his watch. "....somebody will have to go out and meet him at 2400 hours tonight at the rendezvous point near the abandoned ballbearing plant."

"LeBeau and I will go," said Newkirk, not giving anybody a chance to say anything. He looked at the Frenchman who readily agreed.

"Who are they sending?" asked Wilson, curious.

"His name is Doctor Ernest Praeger. He's well trained in the use of hypnosis. London says he's the best and believes he can definitely help the Colonel."

"I sense a but in there somewhere," Wilson added with narrowed eyes.

"There is a but," Jackman told them. "London has made it quite clear that if Doctor Praeger cannot help Colonel Hogan, then the Colonel must be sent back to London for further treatment and it's not subject to discussion."

All the men looked at Jackman, stunned. "You mean if this doctor can't help Colonel Hogan we have to send him to London?" Carter asked

"That was the order, I'm afraid," Jackman was grim. "If that be the case, another commanding officer would then be sent to take over."

"If that happens," Carter asked quietly. "And Colonel Hogan got better. Might he then be able to come back?"

"I'm afraid not, Carter." Jackman put a hand on the young Sereant's shoulder. "Y'see, once the Colonel got better, London feels they couldn't take the chance on him being in a combat situation again as you guys often find yourselves now doing the kind of work you do. And frankly, would any of you, as much as you may care about the Colonel, ever feel confident yourselves having him in a combat situation? Be honest with yourselves."

LeBeau, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau all exchanged troubled looks. Jackman made a lot of sense. Too much in fact. They would always find themselves worrying about how the Colonel would react should a combat situation arise during one of their assignments. And if he couldn't handle it, they would have problems. And they knew their commanding officer well enough to know he could never accept not being able to go with them on missions ever again.

Kinch found himself saying what was on the mind of the others. "If Colonel Hogan has to be sent back to London if this doctor can't help him, then that's what will have to be. So, even if that means we'd have to continue without him, it's a sacrifice we'd have to make to see him get well."

However, LeBeau refused to be deterred. "I say let's not jump the gun," he said, trying to sound hopeful. "Let's see if this doctor can help the Colonel first. If he can, then there's no problem. Right?"

Jackman forced a smile to appear on his face. "Right," he agreed. "I mean, this doctor is suppose to be the best in his profession. Let's not go looking for trouble."

"Noel's right," Newkirk added. "Until then, we have to believe this doctor can help the Gov'nor get better."

Jackman slowly got to his feet and poured himself some coffee. He didn't want the others to see how worried and scared he really was as to what would happen should the Colonel not recover. _Doctor Praeger is your last hope, Colonel, _he told himself. _If he can't help you, what will happen to your men, your operation? But most of all, Colonel, what will happen to you? _Jackman found himself drinking instead of sipping his coffee hoping to try and block out his thoughts. He looked at his watch. Soon it would be time for Newkirk and LeBeau to prepare to leave for their meeting. Once the doctor was here, then all of them as well as London, would be holding their collective breaths.


	21. Chapter 21Helping to Forget

**Chapter 21---Helping to Forget**

Newkirk, slowly lifting the lid of the tree stump, climbed out. Closing the lid, he quickly hid behind a nearby bush as the spotlight from the camp's guardtower scanned the area. Newkirk was wearing a black turtleneck sweater, black pants and his face was smeared with black oil for camouflage. Gripping his pistol tightly, he waited until the spotlight passed him by. He looked around. The lid of the tree stump raised again, and LeBeau, dressed similarly to Newkirk and carrying a pistol, had a carry bag over one shoulder. He climbed out and closed the lid behind him. Newkirk waved him over to where he was hiding as the spotlight came back in their direction again. Once it had passed, Newkirk motioned with his weapon for the Frenchman to follow him as he moved away and into the dense shrubbery.

It took them a good thirty minutes to reach the rendezvous spot outside the abandoned ballbearing plant. LeBeau, removing the carry bag from his shoulder, reached inside, and pulled out a pair of binoculars and a flashlight. He handed the binoculars to the Englander. Newkirk looked up at the sky for a good five minutes before he saw the plane overhead. He spoke while keeping his eyes on the plane. "Get ready LeBeau," he whispered. "There it is. Two white, one blue, one white. Give 'em the reply."

LeBeau quickly flashed out the response with his flashlight. Then, Newkirk saw someone leave the plane and hurtle towards the ground. After a moment, the parachute opened. He followed the chute down to the ground. Then, he looked at LeBeau. "Let's go, mate." The two of them hurried forward until they came upon a man, wearing a dark trenchcoat hurriedly bundling his chute into a roll. He turned suddenly when he heard a twig snap behind him.

"Easy, mate," Newkirk replied cautiously. "London's kinda foggy this time of year," he said, as that was the code to be used.

"But only in rainy weather," was the man's reply. Both Newkirk and LeBeau lowered their weapons after hearing the correct reponse. Newkirk shook the man's hand. "Me name's Newkirk. This is LeBeau. You'd be Dr. Praeger?"

"Yes. Are you two of Colonel Hogan's men?"

"We are, mate." Newkirk took the chute from the doctor who clutched his medical bag tightly. "Here. I'll bury that for you. Can't let the Krauts find it, now can we?"

LeBeau kept watch as Newkirk hastily buried the parachute inside a gutted out tree stump and then rolled it over to hide the contents. He dusted off his hands. "Let's go then," he replied. "Can't keep the gov'nor waiting." He and LeBeau, with the doctor following, hurried back to Stalag 13.

Inside the barracks, the men had closed all the shutters so they could have the lights on without attracting attention from the guards. Even the shutters in Hogan's quarters had been closed. Jackman was pacing aimlessly while Kinch, Carter and Wilson sat at the table drinking coffee. Jackman looked at his watch again. He was nervous. Also, he had a decison of his own to make. If this attempt failed, and Hogan had to return to London, there would be repercussions. First, he couldn't just leave himself along with the real Hogan for London, and someone else take over the operation and not have it be noticed by Klink and probably the Gestapo who would investigate. But, would he want to stay and impersonate Hogan for the remainder of the war? While it was true his presence fooled Klink, as Kinch had told him, Major Hochstetter would know he was not Hogan in less than ten minutes. Then the Gestapo would be after Hogan's men as to where the Colonel really was. If someone else was sent in to take over, how would that person's sudden appearance and Hogan's sudden disappearance be explained? And most importantly, could he do the job Hogan had been able to do successfully? And what about the underground? Would they even want to work with someone who though looked and sounded like Hogan, they knew was not Hogan? Would it be better just to close down the operation and evacuate the camp so Hogan's men would be safe? All these thoughts gave Jackman a headache. He rubbed his face with both hands when the lower bunk raised and the ladder dropped down. Newkirk was the first to climb up, followed by LeBeau and then a man wearing a black trenchcoat.

"Very ingenious operation," the man said running a hand over his thinning white hair. He watched as Newkirk slapped the bedframe and watched the ladder rise and the lower bunk drop covering the tunnel entrance. He shook hands with Jackman. A smile broke out. "London was right about you, Lt. Jackman. You do bear a striking resemblance to Colonel Hogan."

Jackman smiled tiredly. "It's been an experience I must admit," he replied in his Hogan-like voice. "You're Doctor Praeger, I assume?"

"Yes," the doctor replied unbuttoning his trenchcoat. He tossed it onto a nearby bunk. Jackman introduced the doctor to the others. "You've met Newkirk and LeBeau. This is Carter, Kinch and that is Sergeant Wilson, the camp medical officer."

Dr. Praeger shook hands with each of them. There was a twinkle in his blue eyes that reminded the men of their Colonel's brown ones.

"Would you like some coffee?" asked Jackman.

"Please. It was a bit chilly out tonight," he replied rubbing his hands together to warm them as he sat down at the table. Jackman handed the doctor a full cup of hot coffee. Dr. Praeger looked at the others as he took a sip of coffee. "Now, what can you tell me about Colonel Hogan's situation?" he asked, eyes darting from one man to another.

"The filthy Bosche buried him alive and left him to die!" LeBeau angrily spat while wiping the black oil from his face. He had already changed clothes. "What else is there to know?"

Praeger's eyes narrowed. "Plenty, young man," he replied. "Has this kind of thing ever happened to the Colonel before?"

The others were all looking at each other and shrugged when Jackman suddenly replied "Yes." The men paused and stared at the faux Hogan, puzzled.

"When he was a child he was accidently locked in a refrigerator and couldn't get out. Fortunately he was discovered before anything happened." Jackman noticed Kinch's inquisitive look. He smiled. "I read it in his file before I came here."

"I see," Praeger replied. "Does he have any medical problems at all? Is he allergic to any medicines that you know of?" he directed these questions to Wilson.

"None that I know of," Wilson replied, thinking carefully. "For the most part, the Colonel's always been pretty healthy. Why?"

"I use a drug in my treatment called Pervitin. It must be given intravenously. Sergeant Wilson, I must ask you to be with me when I administer this drug to your Colonel Hogan. He will have to be monitored and watched carefully. The side effects of this drug, while not severe, could cause problems, and I would feel more comfortable having a doctor available."

"Just what are these side effects you're talking about, doc?" asked Kinch, concerned.

"There are a few. Elevation of blood pressure for about twenty-four to thirty-six hours, increase in pulse rate, dryness of the mouth with thirst, loss of appetite, tightness in the chest. There's also an increased awareness of one's environment and sensory stimuli. On the positive side, there is the elimination of fatigue."

"Will it hurt?" asked Carter quietly. "I mean, after you give Colonel Hogan this drug, will he be in any pain?"

Praeger smiled warmly. "Believe me when I say, young man, Colonel Hogan will not be in any pain at all."

"What happens after you give him this injection?" asked Kinch.

Praeger pursed his lips and appeared lost in thought for a moment. He then looked into Kinch's eyes directly but spoke to all of them. "Exactly how much do any of you know what takes place during a hypnosis session or even what hypnosis actually is?"

"Not much," Newkirk replied sitting down and lighting a cigarette. "I mean, the Lieutenant here told us that it can be done with or without the use of drugs, and that a doctor has to be present."

"Let me explain exactly what it is I do," Praeger began. "I am what is known as a hypnotherapist. What that means is I treat people using hypnosis. Now, hypnosis has been used as far back as World War One in the treatment of soldiers who suffered the effects of post-war trauma and quite successfully. Even in this war, it's being used in helping soldiers reduce the need for drug use."

"How's it work?" asked Newkirk, fascinated now.

"Let's use your Colonel Hogan as an example," Praeger explained. "I will administer a low dosage of Pervitin to Colonel Hogan. This will be to relax him. Then, I will talk to your Colonel in soft, soothing tones and before long, he should be completely relaxed and under a state of hypnosis. It is then that I must reprogram what is called his subconcious mind."

Praeger looked at each man and noticed some confusion regarding his last sentence. "What that means is there is a battle between his concious and subconcious mind, and right now the subconcious part of his mind is winning. He is right now being controlled by the thoughts of his subconcious mind and it is up to me to reprogram his subconcious by installing new beliefs to replace the ones he's currently being tortured with which is of being buried alive."

Newkirk took a drag on his cigarette. "Sounds like bloody brainwashing if you ask me, mate," he smirked. "I mean, all this talk about a concious and subconcious. How do you propose to get the Gov'nor to not fear being buried alive?"

"It's simple really," Praeger continued. "I plan to remove the fear Colonel Hogan has regarding being buried alive, and replace it with another belief in it's place."

"Yeah. Well good ruddy luck gettin' the Colonel to go along with this," Newkirk replied sarcastically.

Wilson ignored Newkirk's sarcasm. "When would you want to begin, Doctor Praeger?"

"Right away," Praeger remarked. "I need to meet with Colonel Hogan and explain what I plan to do and hopefully get him to trust me. Because the first step is getting the Colonel to trust me and believe I can help him. If I can't accomplish this, then I cannot help him."

"Do you believe you can help him, doc?" asked Jackman nervously as he and Kinch got to their feet.

Praeger smiled his warm, fatherly smile again. "If I can get him to believe in me and to trust me, then yes, I believe I can help him recover. Now, where can I find him?"

Both Kinch and Jackman started towards Hogan's closed quarters. "Better let us both come with you, doc," Kinch explained. "The Colonel's been a little jumpy lately and you might need both of us to help settle him down. Also, if he sees us with you he might be more receptive towards letting you help him."

"As you both wish. Whatever you think is best."

That said, Praeger followed Kinch and Jackman towards Hogan's closed door.


	22. Chapter 22The Beginning of Recovery

**Chapter 22---The Beginning of Recovery**

Jackman knocked on the door of Hogan's quarters and was surprised when a voice on the other side bid him to enter. Opening the door, Jackman and Kinch followed by Dr. Praeger, entered the room. Kinch turned on the light and closed the door. The three men noticed Hogan, laying on the lower bunk, eyeing Dr. Praeger with suspicion.

"Colonel Hogan, sir," Kinch began nervously. "This is Doctor Ernest Praeger. Doc, meet Colonel Robert Hogan."

Praeger smiled warmly at the man lying on the bunk. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Colonel," he said in a friendly voice. He folded his arms.

"Doctor," Hogan replied. His eyes shifted to the radioman. "Kinch, what's going on?"

"Colonel, Dr. Praeger was sent here by London at Noel's request to try and help you."

"Help me?" Hogan slowly sat up on the bunk. He eyed Praeger suspiciously. "Help me with what? What's going on?"

Dr. Praeger looked at Kinch and Jackman. "Why don't you two leave so Colonel Hogan and I can talk."

Kinch and Jackman hesitated. Praeger smiled. "It'll be all right."

"We'll be right outside, Colonel. Doc," Kinch replied as he and Jackman left Hogan's quarters. Alone now, Dr. Praeger pulled out the chair from Hogan's desk and straddled it, arms resting on it's back.

"Colonel, your friends are very worried about you," he began slowly.

Hogan sighed. "I know they are, but they shouldn't be. I'll be all right."

"Until when? Until your fear takes over again? Until the nightmares begin again? Tell me, how long have you been having these nightmares?"

Hogan's eyes narrowed. "Let's cut the bull, doc. Why are you here? And what did Kinch mean when he said you were here to help me? And don't give me a song and dance. I want the truth."

Praeger shifted his position. "Colonel Hogan, are you familar with hypnosis at all?"

Hogan raised an eyebrow. "Hypnosis? Exactly what kind of doctor are you?" his eyes narrowed again.

"I am what's known as a hypnotherapist, Colonel. I treat people using hypnosis. Lt. Jackman is familar with my work."

"And what makes him so certain you're needed, much less wanted here?" Hogan rubbed his face with both hands. He was so tired.

"Because I can make you whole again, Colonel. If you'll let me help you, that is."

"Help me? You want to help me? And just how are you going to do that? Hypnotize me? C'mon, doc. You can't be serious."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"How'd you guess, doc?"

"I can prove what I'm saying."

"How?" Hogan sneered.

"Why don't you ask Lt. Jackman?"

This time both of Hogan's eyebrows went up. "Noel? What's he got to do with this?"

"He was one of my former patients."

Hogan hesitated for a moment. "Noel!" he yelled out. A few moments late, the door opened and Jackman entered.

"Close the door, Lieutenant, and have a seat," Hogan ordered. Jackman did as he was told and sat down beside Hogan. The Colonel eyed him. "The doctor here tells me you were a patient of his previously."

Jackman looked at Praeger who only nodded slightly. Then, Jackman looked at Hogan and licked his dry lips. "It was about eight years ago. I was on assignment in London and was pursuing a spy and his associate. I traced them both to an abandoned warehouse and shots were fired. I fired back of course. While I was thus engaged, I heard a sound behind me and I turned and fired. I thought it was either the spy or his associate trying to sneak up behind me. But when I went to see, I found I had shot a woman who was taking a shortcut to get home." He sighed and lowered his head. "I found out later she was three months pregnant. She survived but lost the baby. Of course the spy and his associate got away. From that moment on I couldn't trust myself to handle a gun much less use one again."

Hogan's face was grim. "So what happened?"

"As you could imagine, whenever I was forced to use my weapon, I froze. I couldn't fire at all. Not even when I was on the practice range. It was then that someone recommended Dr. Praeger here and his work with hypnosis. I scoffed at first. But after much persuasion by my co-workers, I went to see him. After a couple of sessions, I no longer had any fear of having to use my weapon."

Praeger could tell from watching Hogan's face that what Jackman was telling him was registering.

"How did he do that?" Hogan asked, curious.

"It's quite simple really," Jackman explained. "Through hypnosis, he made a suggestion that helped make things easier for me." At that point, Jackman let out a deep breath and ran a hand over his dark hair.

Hogan seemed to mull over what he'd heard. He looked Jackman in the eyes. "Just out of curiosity, what happened to the woman? Did she recover fully?"

"A slight grin appeared on Jackman's face. "Strange as it may seem, Colonel, Renee married me a year later. We also have two beautiful children, a boy and a girl."

Hogan could only stare in disbelief. "And you're now able to function using your weapon again with no hesitation?"

"None whatsoever, old boy." He removed his pistol from the inside pocket of Hogan's bomber jacket, and aimed it at the Colonel. "Want me to demonstrate?" he asked with a grin.

Hogan pushed the gun downward. He smirked. "That's okay. I believe you." He then looked at Praeger while Jackman tucked the weapon back inside the jacket. "You said you think you can help me, doc? How?"

"By putting you under hypnosis and giving you new thoughts to replace the ones which trouble you. It'll be like reprogramming a part of your mind."

Hogan sighed and looked down at his hands. After a long moment, he looked up. "Do you really think you can help me?"

Praeger nodded. "I do."

"What do my men think about this?" asked Hogan.

Jackman got up and approached the closed door. Opening it, he motioned for Kinch, Carter, LeBeau, Newkirk and Wilson to enter. The five men crowded into the small room. Jackman closed the door.

Hogan looked at each of them. Their concern was evident in their eyes.

"I assume from what Noel and Dr. Praeger have told me that you fellas know about this?"

"Oui, mon Colonel," LeBeau replied softly. "We had some reservations in the beginning, but after Noel explained to us what takes place, and that it might help you, we backed his decison to contact London."

"What do you think? LeBeau?"

"If it makes you well, mon Colonel, I say why not? What have you got to lose?"

"Newkirk?"

"I say go for it, sir. You never know."

"Kinch?"

"It's been hard sitting by and watching you deteriorate in front of us knowing there's nothing we can do for you, Colonel. I say if it could help you, give it a chance."

"Carter?"

"Well, sir, I don't understand much about this hypnosis. But, it hurts seeing you so afraid all the time, Colonel." Carter swallowed hard as his eyes welled with tears. " And we're not ready for a new commanding officer, sir. We want you. So, if you're asking my opinion as to whether or not I think you should let Dr. Praeger try to help you, I say yes. It could help bring you back to us, boy. I mean, Colonel." He wiped an imaginary tear off his cheek.

"Joe? You're usually the voice of reason around here. Medically speaking."

Wilson folded his arms. He let out a deep breath. "I say let him try, Colonel. I mean, the kind of help you need is more than I can offer. This is out of my league. But, I do have a question for you, Doctor Praeger."

"And that would be?"

"Is there a way to keep this off of Colonel Hogan's record? I mean, it would be a black mark against him if it was. And he has a spotless military record."

"I will talk to London about that. I don't see why it can't be kept off his record."

"And I'll talk to them also, Colonel," Jackman assured Hogan who was looking at him. "They kept it off of mine so I don't see why it can't be done for you."

"I appreciate it, both of you," Hogan replied quietly. He sighed wearily. "It seems I'm outnumbered." He looked up at Praeger. "When do you want to begin, doc?"

"Before I answer that, Colonel Hogan, I need to ask you a question."

"What?"

"I need to know whether you trust me and believe in me?"

"After what Noel's told me,doc. Yes. Yes, I trust you and I believe you can help me."

"Then, Colonel Hogan, we are already halfway in helping you. And to answer your question, I'd like to begin tomorrow morning, after breakfast."


	23. Chapter 23Let Hogan's Healing Begin

**Chapter 23---Let Hogan's Healing Begin**

After another night of Hogan's nightmares of being buried alive which Kinch and Jackman had to calm him down and which had been witnessed by Dr. Praeger, the doctor was the first one up. He had been given one of the guest rooms in the tunnels to keep his presence a secret from the guards. When Kinch gave him the 'all clear' sign after roll call was over, Praeger clutched his medical bag and climbed up the ladder and stepped over the lower bunk frame and into the barracks. His nose was immediately greeted with the aroma of eggs, bacon, toast and coffee. He poured himself a cup and sat down at the table. LeBeau, who was busy preparing breakfast, looked around. "Would you like some breakfast, doctor?" he asked.

"If it's not too much trouble, LeBeau," he replied.

"What's one more person to cook for," LeBeau replied with a smile. He looked around as the door to Hogan's quarters opened, and an exhausted looking Hogan walked out. He practically collasped onto the bench next to the table in the main room. As he rubbed his face with both hands, LeBeau sat a full cup of coffee in front of him. "Have some coffee, mon Colonel," he said softly.

"Thanks, LeBeau," Hogan mumbled. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked as if he hadn't slept for days.

"Merci, Colonel." He placed a plate in front of the doctor. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry, LeBeau."

The Frenchman, depressed, looked at the doctor. Praeger, who'd put his bag on the bench beside him, and was about to put a forkfull of eggs in his mouth, hesitated. "You must eat, Colonel. You have to keep up your strength. And don't forget. Right after breakfast, we are to begin our first session."

Taking a drink of coffee, Hogan glanced at Praeger, wearily. Seeing the doctor's blue eyes staring into his brown ones with a look of determination that matched his own, Hogan sighed. He had to admit, the smell of the breakfast had his stomach rumbling. Despite being hungry, he just didn't feel like eating. "Corporal LeBeau, give Colonel Hogan a plate of this delicious food. Take my word for it when I say he will either eat it or I'll force feed him myself," Praeger replied.

Hogan sighed. He was not in the mood to argue. "Fine," he said. LeBeau's smile didn't go unnoticed by Hogan as the Frenchman put a plate in front of him. Hogan picked at the food.

LeBeau sighed wearily as he watched his commanding officer peck at the food on his plate. He and the doctor exchanged looks. By now, Kinch , Carter and Newkirk all came inside the barracks from outside. LeBeau gave a plate to all but Kinch who only wanted coffee. "Where is Noel?" asked LeBeau.

"He's in the radioroom talking with London," Kinch replied, his eyes on Hogan. Noticing Kinch's eyes on him, Hogan returned the look.

Before Kinch could continue, the lower bunk raised and the ladder dropped. Jackman climbed up and stepped into the barracks. He slapped the upper bedframe and watched the lower bunk drop over the tunnel entrance. He had a faint smile on his face.

"Just coffee for me, LeBeau,' he said. Then, he sat down while looking at Hogan. "I have good news for you, Colonel. I just spoke with London. They've agreed to see things my way."

"Meaning...." Hogan remarked, seemingly disinterested.

"London has assured me your problem will not be put on you official records at all. As far as they're concerned, it never happened."

Hogan sighed. "It really doesn't matter, does it?" he asked no-one in particular.

"Why do you say that, Colonel?" Jackman asked, drinking some coffee.

"I don't know," Hogan replied. "I'm so exhausted I feel like I could drop any minute. I'm tired of having these nightmares. I'm tired of being afraid. I just tired period. And even though Fritz Schultz and Ilse Bormann are dead and the others are now in London, I still can't sleep without seeing their faces, mocking me, torturing me, threatening me. I feel like I'll never sleep peacefully again."

Praeger finished his coffee. "That's not true, Colonel Hogan. You'll see. After we're through, you will sleep peacefully without the nightmares. But it will not happen overnight. Now, if you are finshed with your breakfast, I feel we should get started."

Hogan pushed his plate away and slowly got to his feet. He sighed wearily as he placed both hands, palms downward, on the table. "Where do we do this, doc?" he asked.

"Wherever we can have absolute quiet with no distractions. Perhaps in the tunnels?" Praeger got up and grabbed his bag.

Everyone noticed Hogan flinch at the mention of the tunnels. He seemed to turn pale. "No. Not the tunnels. I can't...." a note of rising panic could be heard in his voice.

"It's all right, Colonel," Praeger commented in his gentle, fatherly voice. He put a hand on Hogan's arm in an equally comforting manner. "Your quarters perhaps?"

"That's better," Hogan agreed. "I can handle that. Let's go." Hogan started towards his quarters.

"Remember, " Praeger reminded the others. "Don't be alarmed if you should hear sounds coming from the Colonel's quarters. That is to be expected once we begin. Just make certain we are not disturbed and nobody enters. That is very important."

"Understood," said Kinch. "Good luck, doc, Colonel."

"We'll keep out fingers crossed, sir," said Carter.

LeBeau gave Hogan a 'thumbs up' sign and smiled.

Newkirk lit a cigarette. He took a drag. "Good luck, Colonel. We'll be praying for you."

Just then, Wilson walked through the barracks door. "Am I in time?" he asked.

Praeger smiled at the camp medic. "Just in time, Sergeant. We are heading into the Colonel's quarters to begin. Please join us."

Clutching his medical bag tightly, Wilson followed the duo into the Colonel's quarters and the door closed.

"So, what do you think?" asked Newkirk. "Think this brainwashing process will work?"

"I wish you wouldn't call it that, Newkirk," LeBeau replied, a bit flustered. "It is not brainwashing. You heard the doctor. "He's going to reprogram the Colonel's subconcious mind."

"Still say it sounds like bloody brainwashing to me, mate," the Englander replied.

LeBeau rolled his eyes in exasperation and muttered a string of French words that, even though Newkirk didn't know what was being said, was postive he was being cussed out.

"Look, all I'm sayin'...." he began.

"Who cares what you call it," said Carter suddenly. "As long as it helps the Colonel, I don't care what it's called. And neither should you. The main thing is that it brings Colonel Hogan back where he belongs before any of this happend to him."

"Carter's right," Kinch replied softly. "If it helps the Colonel, who cares what it's called." Kinch looked at Jackman. "So, London agreed not to put this trauma the Colonel's going through on his record?"

"They weren't too thrilled about doing it. I mean, they wanted this to be part of the Colonel's permanent record, but after I threatened them they agreed to see things my way."

Kinch almost choked on the coffee he was drinking. His eyebrows shot up. "You threatened them? How?"

"I'd rather not say," Noel replied with a sly grin. "But believe me when I say, **none** of this will appear on Colonel Hogan's record in any way."

Praeger had Hogan lay down on the lower bunk on his back. Nervous, Hogan did as instructed. Praeger sat his bag down on the desk, open. Wilson rested his on the foot of the bed and stood ready in case he was needed.

"Now,Colonel Hogan," Praeger continued speaking in a soft, soothing tone, "I am going to give you an injection of a drug called Pervitin. It's going to help you to relax. After the injection has been given, I want you to take a deep breath, shut your eyes, and breath in and out normally. You will then feel yourself begin to relax." He reached in his bag and removed a syringe and a small vial. He filled the syringe partially. "Please roll up your sleeve for me , Colonel."

Hogan unbuttoned his right cuff and proceeded to roll up his sleeve. He watched as the doctor jabbed the syringe into his arm. "Leave your sleeve rolled up, Colonel. Sergeant Wilson will need to periodically check your blood pressure and pulse. You may also experience dryness in your mouth and thirst, a loss of appetite, or tightness in your chest. Please don't hesitate to let us know if you feel any of these things."

Praeger motioned for Wilson to check Hogan's blood pressure and pulse. He stood aside as the medic listened to Hogan's heart with his stethoscope and then checked his blood pressure and pulse. "His pulse is a bit rapid and his pressure's a bit high," he remarked. "But his heartbeat's good and strong." Wilson backed away so Praeger could move closer again.

"All right, Colonel Hogan, I want you to close your eyes, take a deep breath, and then continue to breath in and out normally. You will start to feel yourself relax even more."

Taking a deep breath, Hogan closed his eyes and proceeded to breath in and out normally. In less than five minutes, he could feel all the stress leave his body as if someone had pulled the plug releasing it and he felt relaxed. A calmness began to overtake him.

"Colonel, I want you to be aware of the different parts of your body while you're relaxing, and allow your muscles to loosen as well. Can you do that?"

Hogan licked his dry lips. He was feeling thirsty. "Sure, doc. Whatever you say," he replied in a soft, peaceful voice.

"How do you feel, Colonel?" Praeger asked, checking his watch.

"Other than feeling a bit thirsty, I feel wonderful."

"Excellent. Just continue to relax and take normal breaths in and out." Praeger smiled and continued speaking in a soft, soothing voice. "You're doing very well, Colonel Hogan," he said. "Very well indeed." He motioned for Wilson to check the vitals again as he stepped back. "Now, Colonel, Sergeant Wilson is going to check your heart, blood pressure and pulse again. Don't be alarmed. Remember, I told you earlier I need him to do this periodically."

After checking the vitals again, Wilson looked at Praeger. "Heartbeat's good and strong. Blood pressure's still a bit high but acceptable, and his pulse is still high. But he's fine otherwise."

Praeger nodded. It had been fifteen minutes since the injection. He put a hand on Hogan's shoulder. "Don't be alarmed, Colonel. By now you should be in a complete state of hypnosis. Now we are ready to begin. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Hogan sounded so relaxed, Wilson thought for a moment that the Colonel was about to fall asleep. He was amazed to see Hogan so relaxed and peaceful especially after the state he'd been in since his rescue from the cemetary several days ago. It was as if he was at peace with everything and nothing had really happened yet. He continued to watch, amazed.


	24. Chapter 24Avoiding Catastrophe

**Chapter 24---Avoiding Catastrophe**

LeBeau was just finishing the breakfast dishes when the barracks door opened and the rotund figure of Sergeant Schultz walked in. Kinch was playing solitaire and Carter and Newkirk were playing gin rummy.

"I just thought I'd check on Colonel Hogan," asked Scultz, looking around the barracks. "How is he?"

"He's not here, Schultzie," said LeBeau.

"Is he perhaps in his quarters?" Schultz started towards the closed door of Hogan's quarters. LeBeau quickly blocked the guard's path.

"We already told you, Schultzie. Colonel Hogan's not here."

"Then where is he? The Kommandant wants to see him right away."

"He's out somewhere." said Kinch, looking up.

"Are you sure he's not here?" asked Schultz, curiously. "Perhaps I should check his quarters and see for myself?" He again started towards Hogan's closed door. This time LeBeau and Kinch both blocked the guard's path. They started pushing the large Sergeant towards the barracks door. "Stop pushing me!" Schultz protested. "I need to see Colonel Hogan."

"We told you, Schultz," said Kinch. "He isn't here. Maybe if you come back later he'll be here."

"No, no, no, no. No! The Kommandant ordered me to bring Colonel Hogan to his office right away. Now, where is he?"

"I think he went to barracks twelve to see Sergeant Wilson. And that's the truth," Kinch replied. "He left here about two hours ago and hasn't come back yet."

"Barracks twelve? I just came from barracks twelve. He's not there and neither is Sergeant Wilson. Now, where is Colonel Hogan?"

"Good question," said LeBeau. "When we get the answer, we'll let you know. But we're kinda busy right now, so could you come back later?"

"Busy? Busy doing what?"

"Planning our escape. You see, you interrupted the meeting of our escape committee."

"Jolly jokers, every one of you. No! I must find Colonel Hogan!"

"Something I can do for you, Schultz?" asked Jackman as he entered the barracks and noticed the heavy guard.

Schultz looked at the faux Hogan. "Colonel Hogan? Or are you the fake Colonel Hogan?"

Jackman draped an arm around Schultz's shoulders. "Him? Oh, we sent him back home. He wasn't needed any more. I'm back in charge again."

Schultz chuckled. "So there's no longer two of you in camp, Colonel Hogan?"

The faux Hogan gave one of his patented grins. "Two of me, Schultz? C'mon. Isn't one of me enough? Do you really need two of me?"

"Guess not. It's too confusing."

"Now what's this about Klink wanting to see me? What for? What does he think I did now?"

"Did I say you did anything?" Schultz's suddenly began to panic, his eyes pleading. You didn't do something , did you, Colonel Hogan?"

"No. But I can do something if you really want me to, Schultz."

"Please don't. I don't need any trouble. Now, if you will please come with me to the Kommandant's office."

With a quick look at Hogan's closed door, the faux Hogan glanced at the men and with a shrug of his shoulders, followed Schultz out of the barracks.

Letting out a deep breath he didn't know he'd been holding, Kinch collasped onto the bench. "That was close."

"Oui, too close," LeBeau agreed. "If he had gone into the Colonel's quarters...." he didn't finish.

"What do you think Klink want to see Noel about anyway?" asked Carter, puzzled.

Newkirk started to his feet. "Why don't we just get out the old coffee pot and have a listen, then?"

"We can't," Kinch reminded him. "We'll have to wait for him to come back. Don't you remember? The Colonel's in there with Doctor Praeger and Sergeant Wilson. We can't interrupt them."

"Oh yeah," Newkirk muttered, sitting back down. "I forgot."

Dr. Praeger sat down slowly on the chair he pulled out. He looked at Hogan's peaceful form. "Colonel Hogan, we've discussed a lot of things from your childhood. Now, I want you to go back to the time you and your cousin were playing hide-and-seek. You were about seven, were you not?"

A faint grin appeared on Hogan's face. "I was. My cousin Danny, was eleven. His full name is Daniel Hargrove. We were playing in my parents backyard. He wanted to play hide-and-seek."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes. We played for hours. We were always close."

"Very good, Colonel. Now, I want you to tell me about one particular game of hide-and-seek you played with Danny. Didn't something happen to you during this one game?"

Hogan swallowed an imaginary lump in his throat as he recalled the incident. He squirmed nervously. Dr. Praeger leaned forward and placed a gentle hand on the Colonel's shoulder. "Don't be afraid, Colonel. Nothing can hurt you. It's only a memory."

He then motioned for Wilson to check the vitals again. "Sergeant Wilson will be checking your vitals again, Colonel. While he is doing that, I want you to tell me what happened this one time. Can you do that for me?"

"We were playing hide-and-seek again and I was it. I wanted a good place to hide where I knew Danny couldn't find me. So I found an old refrigerator in the backyard near the corner of the fence. I climbed inside and closed the door..." Hogan began squirming around again. Wilson looked at Praeger. "His pulse is increasing, his heartbeat's increasing and his blood pressure's risen," he whispered. Praeger nodded and patted Hogan's shoulder. "It's okay, Colonel. You're doing fine. Just fine. What happend next? Did Danny ever find you?"

No. But after awhile, it became very hot in there." Hogan pulled at his shirt collar as if adding emphasis to his story. "I figured he had given up, so I pushed on the door. It wouldn't open. I pushed on it again figuring it was stuck, but it still wouldn't open. I was locked inside. Oh God, I'm gonna die in here!"

Praeger gripped the Colonel's shoulder gently. "A memory can't hurt you. Remember that, Colonel. Please continue."

Hogan began to hyperventilate, remembering. "I'm gonna die in here! Somebody help me! Oh God!" Hogan started yelling so loud that his closed door opened, and LeBeau, Kinch, Carter and Newkirk all crowded inside. Praeger motioned for them it was all right and to quietly leave. They reluctantly did as they were told.

Wilson checked the vitals again. "Pulse is high, blood pressure's high and heartbeat's high." he whispered.

"Somebody help me! Danny, help me! I can't get this door open! Somebody help me! I can't breathe! Can't breathe!"

Praeger grabbed Hogan's hand and held it tightly in his own. "I'm here, Robert," Praeger replied, pretending to be Hogan's cousin. "I hear you. I'll get you out! Just hang on!"

"Hurry, Danny! I...can't...breathe in here. Getting so hot."

"Hang on, Robert. I have your father here. He's opening the door now. Are you all right?"

"I'm okay. Thanks." Hogan swallowed hard and wiped his brow. "I'm okay now."

Wilson checked again. He indicated that the blood pressure, pulse and heart rate were slowing down and were now close to normal again, although still slightly elevated.

"Now, Colonel, I understand your father was quite upset with you for doing such a dangerous thing, wasn't he?"

"Very angry. Thought for sure I was gonna be punished with the belt for it."

Praeger cleared his throat. "Robert, as your father, I should punish you for doing such a foolhardy, dangerous thing, but I won't. And do you know why, son?"

"Why, dad?"

"You could have died locked in there. You were lucky Danny heard you. I could have lost you. Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Hogan smiled. "I love you too, dad. Dad, why are you crying?"

"Because I didn't lose you. I want you to understand that even though you were locked in that small space, you would not have died."

"I wouldn't? Why?"

"Because God would have kept you safe so that help could come and save you. I hoped you learned a valuable lesson, son. Also, it was not your time yet. You will have a great deal to accomplish in life before it is your time, son, and not before. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"Just remember, you can survive anything in this world as long as you have faith and don't give up. Never give up. I honestly believe, and you should to, that you survived because it was to teach you that as you as you have faith, and don't give up, you can survive anything and whatever anyone tries to do to you as you get older. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Colonel Hogan, you have done very well in your first session. But you've had enough for now. Now, I am going to count to five. At the count of five, you will open your eyes and be wide awake. One, two, three, four, five."

As Hogan opened his eyes, his hand massaged his forehead. He licked his dry lips. He looked at both Wilson and Praeger with his eyes focusing finally on Praeger. "What happened, doc?" he asked.

"You did very well, Colonel," Praeger told him. "However, it is just the beginning. We still have more work to do."

Hogan slowly raised himself into a sitting position on the bunk. He bent his legs and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I'm awful thirsty, Joe. Is it okay if I have some water?"

Wilson looked at Praeger who nodded. "Be right back, Colonel," Wilson replied, getting up and leaving the room.

"What happened, doc? What, if anything, did I say?"

"Nothing of importance, Colonel. I wouldn't worry myself about it. But it does help me understand you more than I did before we began." Just then the door opened and Wilson returned with a glass of cold water. He handed it to Hogan who promptly drank all of it. "I didn't realize hypnosis was such thirsty work," Hogan joked.

"Only if you're the one doing all the talking, Colonel," Praeger kidded.

Hogan smiled faintly. "I feel very relaxed for some reason," he said. "Is that normal after one session?"

"Most definitely," Praeger replied.

Hogan paused the moment he saw Wilson's grinning face. The medic looked at Praeger who only smiled his fatherly smile. "What's wrong, Joe?" Hogan asked, puzzled. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Not at all, Colonel," Wilson replied. "I'm smiling because maybe I should have you hypnotized in order to make you follow doctor's orders when you get injured. You are a difficult man, y'know."

Hogan gave the medic a dirty look. "Don't even think about it."

Wilson sighed wearily. "It was only a thought. Still, it would make my job a bit easier where you're concerned."

Hogan felt a faint smile appear. "Y'know, considering how calm I feel, maybe this hypnosis isn't such a lot of bunk as I thought, " he said. "When do you want to go again, doc?"

"Right now, Colonel Hogan, I want you to rest. I will let you know when our next session will be."

"How do you feel, Colonel?" asked Wilson.

Hogan, now laying on his back, folded his arms. "Tired. Tired, but yet, I feel peaceful for lack of a better word." He looked at Wilson who could only shake his head. "Something wrong, Joe?"

"Nothing, Colonel. Oh, your men are waiting outside. They want to see you."

Hogan looked at Praeger who nodded his consent. He got up and grabbed his bag as did Wilson. "As long as you get some rest after your visit." He followed Wilson out the door. Shortly afterwards, Hogan's men gathered in their commanding officer's quarters. They all started talking at once.

"You look very rested, mon Colonel," said LeBeau sincerely. "How did it go?"

"Are you all right now, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk.

"How do you feel, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

"What was it like, sir?" asked Carter.

Hogan again sat up and wrapped his arms around his bent legs. "I feel peaceful if you can believe that, Kinch," he said with a chuckle. "It apparently went well according to Dr. Praeger, Lebeau. We apparently touched on things that happened earlier in my life as a start."

"You mean things from your childhood?" asked Kinch.

"I guess so. He didn't say." Hogan stated wearily. He looked at the Englander and shrugged. "To answer your question, Newkirk, no, I'm still not completely all right yet. Hopefully, it won't take too much longer though." His eyes shifted to Carter, "As to you, Carter, I really can't say what it was like. I can only tell you I felt amazingly tranquil after."

"Do you need another session, then?" asked LeBeau.

"Dr Praeger will let me know when we go again. But you guys will have to forgive me. I'm tired and need to get some sleep. Close the door on your way out, huh?" He stretched out on the bunk again.

The men quietly left Hogan's quarters and closed the door so he could rest. They saw Wilson and Praeger seated at the table drinking warm leftover coffee. They all sat down, excited.

Just then, the barracks door opened, and Jackman entered. He looked at the faces greeting him.

"Did something happen to Colonel Hogan?" he asked fearfully.

"On the contrary, Noel," Kinch said with a smile. "Dr Praeger said the Colonel did quite well. He's gonna schedule another session as soon as he can. Right now, the Colonel's resting."

"Good." Jackman wrapped his arms around himself Hogan-like. He appeared concerned.

LeBeau's eyes narrowed. "We couldn't listen in on your conversation in Klink's office because the doctor was busy with the Colonel. What did Klink want?"

"I think we may have big trouble," Jackman remarked.

"What kind of trouble?' asked Kinch.

"When I got to Klink's office, there was a Gestapo Major there. I heard Klink say the name Hochstetter. Said he wanted to ask me some questions about a plane seen by the Krauts the other night, and if I knew anything about someone seen parachuting out. I gave it my best shot. But Hochstetter kept looking at me very strangely as if he suspected me of something."

Do you think he suspects you aren't really Colonel Hogan?" asked Newkirk.

"If he did, he didn't say anything about it. At least not to me. But then, Klink said something which worried me."

"What'd he say?"

"He told Hochstetter that Colonel Hogan's been acting not like himself lately. That seemed to peak the Major's interest a bit."

"Is he still there?"

"He was when I left after I'd been dismissed by Klink." Jackman let out a deep breath. "You men were right when you told me Hochstetter is a creep. He looks like he's looking right into a person. He made me extremely nervous with his constant staring at me."

Kinch and the others got to their feet. "Doc, I think it would be safer for you to remain in the tunnels until we know it's safe. We can't take the chance on Hochstetter finding you here. Looks like the plane you parachuted out of was seen. And if the Gestapo's involved, we could have trouble."

"I quite agree." Praeger replied, grabbing his bag and getting to his feet. He followed LeBeau to the bunk where the Frenchman slapped the bedframe and after the lower bunk raised and the ladder dropped, Praeger climbed down the ladder. Once he was safely in the tunnel, LeBeau slapped the bunk again and watched the lower bunk drop over the tunnel entrance.

"Now what?" he asked Kinch.

"Well, I hate to disturb the Colonel, but we need to plug in the coffee pot and see if Hochstetter's still there. If he is, we might be able to get some idea what's going on." That said, the four men knocked on Hogan's door, and once they were granted permission, entered the small room.


	25. Chapter 25The Mission

**Chapter 25---The Mission**

Hogan was laying on the lower bunk reading a paperback book with his pillow 'fluffed' up as much as possible behind his head when his door opened and he saw his team enter the room. Of course, it was difficult to fluff a piece of cardboard. He looked up. "Something I can do for you fellas?" he asked.

Kinch appeared apologetic. "We hate to disturb you, Colonel," he said. "But we need to plug in the coffee pot for a moment."

"What's happening?" Hogan asked, putting his book down flat on the bed beside him. His eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, sir," Newkirk remarked.

"If it's nothing then why do you need to plug in the coffee pot?"

"Well, if you must know, Colonel," Carter began, "Hochstetter's in Klink's office and...."

"Carter!!!" Newkirk yelled. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Sorry," Carter mumbled apologetically.

LeBeau punched the young Sergeant in the arm. "You and your big mouth!" he muttered, annoyed.

Hogan got up and plugged in the coffee pot himself. "You don't have to baby me," he said, slightly annoyed. "But in case you've all forgotten, let me remind you. I'm still the Senior POW officer around here even though I haven't been acting like it lately. If the Gestapo's in camp, I need to know about it." He removed the filter and waited.

"Klink, for the last time, you will stop your babbling and do what I tell you or heads will roll I promise you!" Hochstetter bellowed loudly.

"But, Major Hochstetter," Klink began nervously. "You yourself asked Colonel Hogan if he knew anything about that Allied airplane the other night and the Allied flyer who parachuted out in this area. He told you he didn't know anything."

"Klink, do you think I believe anything Hogan says? Do you think I even believe anything you say?"

But, but, Major Hochstetter....is it really necessary for the Gestapo to take over Stalag 13 just because you can't find one single Allied flyer? I mean, we've never had a successful escape from Stalag 13."

"So you've told me, Klink. And told me. And told me. And told me. But right now, your record means nothing! I will find that Allied flyer if it's the last thing I do. And right now, I will search this entire camp and tear it apart board by board if I have to."

"But Colonel Hogan said...."

"And that's another thing, Klink! I am not finished with Colonel Hogan! There is something strange going on with that man. I just can't put my finger on it yet."

"What do you mean strange? What's so strange about Colonel Hogan? He always acts like that."

"You said it yourself, Klink."

Klink appeared puzzled. "I did? What was it I said?"

"You said Colonel Hogan hasn't been himself of late. I noticed that when I was questioning him earlier. There's something off with him, and I will find out what it is I promise you!"

Klink shuddered. He didn't want to admit to Hochstetter that he suspected Hogan was acting differently a few days ago and hadn't been able to put his finger on it either.

"Boy," said Carter nervously, "Hochstetter's really ticked off today."

"Shhhhh," Hogan remarked. "I want to hear this."

Klink swallowed nervously. "Major Hochstetter, let me say positively, that there is no way this allied flyer is in this camp. None at all!"

Hochstetter leaned forward so closely, that he was practically nose-to-nose with Klink. "Is that so, Kommandant," he muttered. "We will see about that, believe me! I will begin with barracks one and go through all twenty barracks if I have to. And I promise you Klink, should I find anything, or find out what it is that Hogan's hiding, I promise both you and Hogan will be shot. Of that you can be sure!"

"But, but, but Major Hochstetter. There's no way...."

"Bahhhhh!!!!" Hochstetter bellowed as he walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him. Klink rubbed his eyes.

"Schuuuuulllltttzzzzzz!" he yelled.

The door to his office opened and Schultz entered, closing the door behind him. He saluted Klink. "You called, Herr Kommandant?"

Klink returned the salute hurriedly. "Schultz, I want you to go to barracks two, get Colonel Hogan, and bring him here immediately."

"Here? Herr, Kommandant?" asked Schultz. "But, Herr Kommandant, Colonel Hogan was just here."

"Then bring him here again, dummkopf! Major Hochstetter's on the warpath and he's threatening to take Stalag 13 apart board by board if necessary. He also suspects Hogan's hiding something, and so do I. Now get him here! Go!" he saluted his sergeant.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz saluted and then spun around and left, heading for barracks two.

Hogan unplugged the coffee pot. "Where's Noel?" he asked.

"I think he went down below to speak with Doctor Praeger, sir," Kinch replied. "Want me to go get him?"

"No. There's no time. Just go below and tell him to stay there and keep the good doctor company until he's told it's safe to come up."

"Right, Colonel," Kinch replied heading out the door.

As Kinch left, Hogan looked at Carter. "Carter, keep watch at the door. Give me a heads up if you see anybody coming this way and that includes Schultz."

"Gotcha, Colonel." Carter hurried out the door as well.

Newkirk and LeBeau watched them leave. "What happens if Hochstetter comes while you're in Klink's office, sir?" asked Newkirk nervously.

"As long as Noel and Dr. Praeger stay below, there shouldn't be any problem." Hogan rubbed his face with both hands. "So much for resting, " he muttered wearily. He was so tired.

"Are you all right, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau, concerned. "I mean, are you sure you shouldn't let Noel handle this? I mean, it hasn't been that long since...." LeBeau stopped talking when he saw Hogan's hard eyes glaring at him.

"Are you saying you don't have any faith in me anymore, LeBeau? Is that it? " he asked. His eyes shifed to Newkirk. "Do you feel the same way, Newkirk?"

"No, sir," the Englander started to squirm uncomfortably. "It's just that we're worried about you, sir, that's all. You've been through a lot of late and I'm sure LeBeau only meant that perhaps it was too ruddy soon for you to be getting involved in this mess."

Hogan's eyes remained cold as he looked at both men. He was about to say something when Carter appeared in the doorway. "Colonel?"

"What!?!" Hogan snapped at the young Sergeant.

Carter paused and looked at his commanding officer, puzzled. "Did I do something wrong, Colonel?" he asked quietly.

Hogan massaged his forehead. "I'm sorry, Carter. It isn't anything you did. What is it?"

"Schultz is on his way over here."

"Thanks, Carter."

Carter nodded and went back into the barracks area. After he had left, Hogan again stared at his two Corporals. "I never thought I'd see the day when two of my own men would practically tell me to my face that they have no faith in me anymore. Thank you very much!" Hogan got to his feet and grabbed his bomber jacket from the closet and put it on, zipping it half way. Then, he snatched his crush cap and put it on, pushing it back on his head. "I don't have time for this right now. Schultz will be here any minute and I have to see, Klink. So if you two will excuse me...."

LeBeau and Newkirk exchanged looks with each other. They didn't like it when their commanding officer was angry or upset with them. "But Colonel, we didn't mean...." LeBeau began.

"Later, LeBeau," Hogan snapped storming past both men as he entered the barracks area, just as Schultz opened the door. "Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant wants you in his office right away."

"Lead the way, Schultz," Hogan said rather curtly as he fell in behind the Sergeant who happened to notice the American Colonel seemed to turn suddenly pale.

"Is everything all right, Colonel Hogan?" asked Schultz, concerned. "You don't look well. Is something wrong?"

Hogan suddenly covered his eyes with one hand and steadied himself against the wall with the other as a wave of dizziness overcame him. "I'm okay, Schultz," he murmured as the room started to spin. He reached out one arm towards the Sergeant. "Schultz, I need....you....to...." Schultz barely turned around in time to catch Hogan as he collasped.

"Colonel Hogan!" Schultz cried out as he caught the unconcious Colonel in his arms. "Help me, somebody!" Schultz cried out looking around the barracks.

Carter was the first to reach Schultz with LeBeau, Newkirk and Kinch right behind him.

"Schultz, what happened?" asked LeBeau, frightened. He picked up Hogan's crush cap from the floor.

"I, I don't know. Colonel Hogan was right behind me when he suddenly became dizzy and blacked out. Help me get him into his quarters." Kinch slid his arms under Hogan's dead weight, and lifted him up into his arms. He headed in the direction of the Colonel's quarters, and once inside, laid him gently on the lower bunk. He looked at the others. "Carter, get me a bowl of cold water and a cloth."

"Right," Carter replied hurrying from the room. He came back in a few short minutes with a bowl and a washcloth. He handed them to Kinch who was seated on the edge of the bed. Soaking the washcloth in the water, he rung it out, and then began patting the Colonel's face with it. He looked at Schultz.

"Will he be all right?" asked Schultz, worried.

"I think he will," said Kinch as Hogan slowly began to come around as he felt the cool water on his face. "Schultz, go to barracks twelve and get Sergeant Wilson. Tell him Colonel Hogan blacked out and we need him in barracks two."

"Jawohl. Right away. I hope he'll be all right. He's been through so much already." The rotund Sergeant hurried out of the barracks and headed in the direction of barracks twelve. Suddenly, Schultz snapped his fingers, turned around, and instead of heading towards barracks twelve, headed towards the Kommandant's office. First he'd explain things to Klink, then he would get Wilson.

Hogan's eyes opened just a slit allowing him to focus on Kinch continuing to pat his face with cool water. Hogan rubbed his forehead. Looking around, his eyes fell on LeBeau and Newkirk standing quietly close to the door of his quarters.

"We are sorry, mon Colonel," LeBeau said, eyes bright with unshed tears. "We, Newkirk and I, did not mean to upset you. We didn't mean what you thought we meant."

"What he said, Gov'nor," Newkirk added quietly. "It's just that, well, we're worried about you is all, sir. We just felt that you might have been rushing things is all. We never meant to give you the impression we didn't have any faith in you anymore. Quite the contrary, Colonel. We have just as much faith in you as we've always had."

Hogan didn't respond. He just continued to look at them.

Newkirk and LeBeau exchanged looks. "We'll wait outside, mon Colonel," said LeBeau, sadly. "This way you won't have to see us." They started to leave.

"Wait," a voice said weakly.

LeBeau and Newkirk stopped and turned towards the Colonel. "Oui, Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

"I should apologize to both of you," Hogan said. "I shouldn't have blown up at both of you like I did. I know the two of you were worried I might be rushing things because Hochstetter's here and I'm trying to protect Noel, Dr. Praeger and everyone else. I know you're both worried about me. I'm sorry. I hope both of you can forgive me."

The Frenchman and Englander came close to the bed. "There's nothing to forgive, Colonel," said Newkirk. "If anything, we should be asking you to forgive us for having you think we didn't have faith in you anymore."

A faint smile appeared on the Colonel's face. "To quote you, Newkirk," he said, "There's nothing to forgive."

"Then we're all right, sir?" asked LeBeau.

"We're all right. For sure."

"Are you all right, Colonel?" asked Carter. "You really scared us when you passed out like that."

"I know. I'm sorry, Carter." Hogan slowly pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed. It was then he saw Schultz reappear with Wilson behind him.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Schultz exclaimed. "But I had to explain to the Kommadant why I did not bring you to his office before I went and got Sergeant Wilson."

"I hope my passing out didn't get you in trouble with Klink, Schultz," Hogan explained.

"The Kommandant was concerned when I told him what happened. He said for you not to worry about it. He will come by later and talk to you about what he wanted to see you about." Schultz suddenly smiled slyly. There was a slight twinkle in his eyes. "I told him I thought you hadn't really gotten over the flu you had and perhaps had a relapse."

LeBeau poked Schultz in his stomach. "Very good, Schultzie," he said. "You're picking up some bad habits from us."

"Not really. I just thought it was the least I could do after what Fritz did to Colonel Hogan. I figured I owed it to him."

"Thank you, Schultz," Hogan replied. He saw Wilson's annoyed expression. "I think we'd better let Sergeant Wilson do his examination. He has that look on his face again."

"Thank you, Colonel. I want everybody out. Now. I need to examine this man before he decides he doesn't need me to examine him."

Grudgingly, Hogan's men and Schultz all left the room. As he was the last to leave, Carter closed the door behind him. Schultz sighed wearily. "When you can, tell Colonel Hogan that Major Hochstetter intends to search all the barracks one by one."

"What the bloody hell for?" asked Newkirk lighting a cigarette. "Did he lose something? Like his mind maybe?"

"Who knows," Schultz replied. "The Kommandant told me the Gestapo is looking for an Allied flyer who parachuted out of a plane several days ago in this area and then disappeared."

"Y'know, Schultz," said Kinch. "Hochstetter really needs to get himself a hobby. This business of searching Stalag 13 every time something or someone is seen in this area is getting old real quick."

"Y'got that bloody right, mate," said Newkirk. "It's becoming ruddy borin' it is."

Schultz headed towards the door. "I better get back to my post. Let me know how Colonel Hogan is."

"Will do, Schultz," Kinch replied. "And again we owe you our thanks for helping the Colonel."

"It's okay. Y'know, something just occured to me."

"What's that, Schultzie?" asked LeBeau.

"The Kommandant said Major Hochstetter told him that an Allied flyer parachuted out in the area of Stalag 13 a few days ago. That was about the time there were two Colonel Hogans in barracks two."

"And....?" asked Kinch innocently.

"And nothing. I just thought I'd mention it." Schultz then left the barracks


	26. Chapter 26A Gestapo House Call

**Chapter 26---A Gestapo House Call**

Wilson left Hogan's quarters with the Colonel behind him. Seeing their commanding officer approaching, LeBeau quickly got up and poured a cup full of hot coffee. He handed it to Hogan who took it gratefully. He offered to pour another for Wilson, but the camp medic refused. Hogan sat down at the table with his men.

"How is he, Joe?" asked Kinch, concerned.

"He'll be fine," Wilson replied. "He just tried to rush things too quickly and passed out is all. He needs to take it easy and rest for awhile." This last sentence was spoken as Wilson and Hogan exchanged stares.

"Joe, don't you have other patients to harrass?" asked Hogan innocently. "I have work to do. There's no time for rest right now."

Wilson rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Colonel, if you don't give yourself time to recover, you're going to end up flat on your back in a hospital. You're over-exhausted and pushing yourself. You've got to take it easy for awhile or you're going to make yourself ill. Do you understand me?"

Hogan took a drink of coffee. "Understood and I'll rest later."

Shaking his head, Wilson looked at the others for help. There was none forthcoming. Finally, it was Kinch who spoke up.

"Don't worry, Joe. We'll see that he rests often. He can't fight all of us at once."

Hogan gave Kinch a dirty look. "Don't bet on it," he muttered softly.

Wilson, still shaking his head at the Colonel's stubbornness, left the barracks.

Five minutes after Wilson had left, the door to barracks two burst open, and in marched Major Hochstetter with three armed Gestapo guards, followed by Klink and Schultz. The last two looked like they'd rather be anywhere other than where they were. Hogan looked up at Hochstetter, disinterested.

"Major Hochstetter, nice to see you again so soon. You'll have to forgive me for not coming to attention. I've been advised by the camp medic to stay off my feet."

"Hogaaannn!" Klink warned the American Colonel, nervously.

"You won't think it so nice when I'm through with you, Colonel Hogan." Hochstetter looked at the guards. "Tear this barracks apart until you find something!" he ordered.

The guards, handing their rifles to Schultz, promptly went about searching everywhere in barracks two. They pulled mattresses off the bunks, slit them open with pocket knives, ripped apart pillows, opened and dumped the contents of footlockers onto the floor. Hogan and his men watched what was taking place with interest, but nobody moved.

Hogan continued to calmly drink his coffee. He looked at the mess on the floor. "Y'know, Major. The place actually looks better than before you came in. I didn't know one could improve a sewer." There were smirks and guffaws from Hogan's men at their commanding officer's remarks.

After about thirty minutes of searching, one of the guards looked at Hochstetter and shook his head. Hochstetter then ordered them to continue searching. The guards next moved into Hogan's quarters. Hogan still didn't move and continued drinking his coffee as the sounds of destruction repeated themselves in his quarters. He wasn't worried. He had well concealed his private and confidential documents and papers. After about another twenty minutes, the guards reappeared, shaking their heads.

"That's not possible!" Hochstetter screamed. "There has to be something here! I know there's something here! Search again!"

The guards looked at each other. "But Major...." one of them began.

Hochstetter pulled his pistol from it's holster. "I said search again!" he screamed. He waved his weapon and the guards repeated their search of the barracks and Hogan's quarters. Again they reported finding nothing.

Hogan glanced up and saw Hochstetter's face turning red with rage. He smirked. "Satisfied, Major? I told you there's nothing here."

A low growl issued forth from Hochstetter's throat. He pressed the muzzle of his weapon under Hogan's lower jaw and tilted his face upward slightly so the two men could look in each other's eyes. "I know you are hiding something, Colonel Hogan. I know it and you know it. I know you have something to do with that missing Allied flyer who parachuted out a few days ago in this area."

Hogan, ignoring the weapon pressing against his lower jaw, smiled mischeviously. "Is that what this is about? A missing Allied flyer? Why didn't you say so."

Klink and Hochstetter exchanged looks. Then, Hochstetter looked at Hogan.

"You mean you know where he is, Colonel Hogan?" asked Hochstetter.

"No," Hogan replied innocently. "But I still would've appreciated you saying so."

With a snarl, Hochstetter backhanded Hogan across the face with his gun so hard Hogan thought his teeth would be in his hand instead of his mouth. He wiped the blood smear away with the back of his hand. Hochstetter marched past Klink and Schultz and out the door with the three guards following. "I will deal with you later, Colonel Hogan! Of that I promise you!"

Klink and Schultz started to leave.

"Kommandant!" Hogan called out. Klink and Schultz turned. Klink noticed Hogan staring at him.

"What is it, Hogan?"

"Kommandant, I expect new mattresses and pillows for the men by tonight. You can't expect them to sleep on feathers."

"Hogaaaannn," Klink muttered, shaking his fist at the American Colonel. He looked over his shoulder, and noticed Hochstetter heading towards barracks three. He looked around at the mess. "All right. Schultz, see to it that the men have new mattresses and pillows by this evening."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

Klink looked at Hogan. "Satisfied?"

"For now." Hogan muttered as he rotated his lower jaw to make sure it still worked. "I'm sure something else will come to me later."

Klink shook his fist at Hogan before he and Schultz exited the barracks. The moment the door closed, Carter stood watch at the door while Kinch, LeBeau and Newkirk gathered around Hogan.

"Do you need to see Wilson, Colonel?" asked LeBeau, concerned.

Hogan shook his head. "I'm okay, LeBeau. Besides, I don't want to give Wilson another chance to come here and lecture me again." He glanced at the Frenchman. "How does it look?" he asked. The Frenchman was grim. "Looks like you've got a nice bruise forming, Colonel," he said.

Getting up, Hogan and the others looked around at the mess the guards had left behind. Hogan then glanced into his own quarters where he saw more of the same mess. He sighed. "Kinch, go below and have Noel come up here. I need to speak with him."

"Right away, sir," Kinch replied, heading in the direction of the double bunk bed.

Ten minutes later, Noel climbed up the ladder and stepped into the barracks, followed by Kinch. Jackman looked around at the destruction as the men were going about trying to clean everything up. "Gestapo?" he asked looking into Hogan's face.

Hogan hooked his thumbs into the side pockets of his bomber jacket. "They were trying out a new method of interior decoration. It's called early destruction."

Noel's eyes narrrowed as he noticed the injury to Hogan's mouth. "Does it hurt much?" he asked.

Hogan touched his lower jaw and winced. "No," he lied. Jackman sighed. "Kinch said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," Hogan led Jackman towards the table. The two men sat down on the long bench. "I want you to tell me what happened in Klink's office when you were summoned there supposing to be me."

Jackman ran a hand over his dark hair. "Well, when I got there, Klink told me I was to be questioned by Major Hochstetter and not to refuse."

"Did Hochstetter say what it was about?"

"Not at first. When we first met, he stared at me very oddly. Almost like he was suspicious about something. I asked what the problem was. But all he would say was that he needed to ask me some questions about an Allied flyer who parachuted out of a plane a few days ago in this area. I tried stalling as you would, Colonel, but Hochstetter just kept staring at me the entire time. I must say he made me very nervous."

"Do you think he knew you weren't really me?"

"I don't think so. At least he didn't say anything if he did."

Hogan sighed. "What else did he ask you?"

"Well, he kept asking the same questions over and over. Did I know anything about the Allied flyer who parachuted out a few days ago and then disappeared in the area of the camp. Did I have any idea who this flyer was? If this unidentified flyer was in this area, would I be hiding him anywhere?"

Hogan's eyes narrowed. "That explains the barracks search. Did he give you any idea who this unidentified flyer was?"

"No. But I got the idea it had to be either Dr. Praeger or myself. Because both of us parachuted in a few days apart recently."

"Yeah, but regardless, you and Dr. Praeger will have to remain in the tunnels until it's safe. We can't risk either of you being caught in the barracks. And as far as you're concerned, Noel, you'll impersonate me only if the situation warrants it. Otherwise, I'll be available to Klink and Hochstetter. I can't run the risk of Hochstetter finding out you're not me." Hogan then smirked. "He's awfully nasty when someone makes a fool of him."

Jackman put a hand on Hogan's arm. "Colonel, what about Dr. Praeger? He told me he wants to hold another session with you tonight."

"It'll have to wait until we figure out a way to get the Gestapo out of this camp."

"I would not recommend that, Colonel."

"It can't be helped, Noel," Hogan replied. "But it has to be."

"Perhaps your next session could take place in the tunnels. I could replace you up here while you're below with the doctor." Jackman kept his eyes on Hogan, carefully watching him. He saw Hogan shudder at the mentioning of the tunnels. Hogan fought to keep the panic from rising in him again. He swallowed hard and looked at Jackman. "Why did you ask me to go into the tunnels? You know I can't...."

"I know. That's why I said what I said. Colonel, if worse case scenario arises and you have to evacuate the entire camp, how do you propose to get out yourself if you can't deal with going below ground?"

Hogan sighed wearily. "Good point. All right. After lights out tonight, I'll have one of the men come and get both you and Dr. Praeger and bring you topside. Then, the doctor and I will have another session in my quarters. I don't think Hochstetter will cause any more trouble tonight."

"You're doing the right thing, Colonel. Believe me, the sooner Dr. Praeger helps you work through your problem, the sooner you will completely be back in control."


	27. Chapter 27Reliving the Terror

**Chapter 27---Reliving the Terror**

True to his word, Klink had Schultz and several of the guards deliver new mattresses and pillows to barracks two. Schultz had also informed Hogan and his men that Major Hochstetter had left for the evening, but that he would be returning in the morning to continue his search of Stalag 13. Schultz apologized for the Kommandant saying that Klink was sorry he hadn't gotten a chance to warn Hogan of Hochstetter's arrival and plans before he burst into the barracks.

"It's okay, Schultz," Hogan explained wearily. "Tell Klink it's okay. I have nothing to hide and neither do my men."

Schultz smiled tiredly. "Danke, Colonel Hogan. Do you need anything else before I go?"

Hogan looked around the now clean barracks. "Not at the moment, Schultz. The new mattresses and pillows are appreciated by the men and myself. It's kinda hard getting comfortable on wood alone."

"I know what you mean," Schultz started out the door, but paused and turned towards Hogan. "Gute Nacht, Colonel Hogan," he said, closing the door.

"Good night, Schultz," Hogan replied with a tired smile of his own. He then cracked open the door to be sure Schultz wouldn't suddenly be coming back. Satisfied, he closed the door. "Carter, keep watch at the door."

"Yes, sir," Carter replied going to the door. He cracked it open.

Hogan looked around. All the windows and shutters were closed, even in his own quarters. Only two lights were on. The one in the barracks area, and the desk lamp in his own quarters. He let out a deep breath. "LeBeau, go below and tell Noel and Dr. Praeger they can come up now. Then, use the tunnel and go to barracks twelve and get Wilson. Tell 'im Dr. Praeger wants to do another session as soon as he gets here."

"Oui, Colonel. Right away." The Frenchman hurried to the double bunk and slapped the upper bedframe. Once the lower bunk raised and the ladder dropped, he hurried down the ladder.

Hogan, removing his crush cap, tossed it onto the table. He ran a hand over his black hair. He looked up and noticed Kinch looking at him. "Something wrong, Kinch?"

The radioman sat down beside Hogan on the bench. "Colonel, why don't you postpone this hypnosis session until tomorrow night? I mean, I know it's important, but you look exhausted. You should really get some sleep."

"Until when, Kinch? Until the nightmares start? Or until I wake up screaming in terror? Normally I wouldn't argue with you, Kinch, but not this time. Also, if we have to suddenly close up shop and evacuate, it's been pointed out to me that if I can't go below ground, how would I escape myself? I can't let Noel deal with Hochstetter directly. Hochstetter would know he's a fake almost immediately. And Noel can't return to London. Not yet anyway. Not until I'm back completely. And what about Dr. Praeger? It's my job to protect him, Noel and everyone in this camp. I can't do that if I can't function as I'm suppose to." He smiled tiredly. "Try not to worry so much, Kinch. I'll be all right."

"Yes, you will Colonel Hogan," said a voice. Hogan and Kinch both looked up. They were greeted with Praeger's smiling face, and Noel's concerned one. "You **will** be all right again, Colonel. I'm confident of that." He frowned when he noticed the ugly discoloration forming beside Hogan's mouth. "That looks rather nasty, Colonel. What happened?"

"Just a difference of opinion with our friendly neighborhood Gestapo goon, Major Hochstetter. Nothing to worry about."

"Did you have Sergeant Wilson look at it," he asked.

"No. And I don't intend to."

"Don't intend me to look at what?" asked Wilson climbing up and stepping over the lower bedframe into the barracks with LeBeau behind him. LeBeau hit the upper frame and watched as the lower bunk dropped over the tunnel entrance. Wilson winced when he saw the bruise on the Colonel's face. "What happened?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"It's nothing," Hogan remarked, a bit annoyed with all the fuss.

"Gestapo," LeBeau remarked ignoring the dirty look Hogan was giving him. "Major Hochstetter backhanded him with his gun."

Wilson sat his bag down on top of the table, and gently touched Hogan's lower jaw. The Colonel winced when his jaw was touched. "Did you honestly think you could hide this from me, Colonel?" he asked, examining the area. Hogan winced again. Finally, Wilson opened his bag and, reaching inside, pulled out a jar of salve. He gently applied some to the bruised area. "Your jaw isn't broken, thank God," he said. "But I bet it smarts."

Hogan smirked. "You have a marvellous talent for understating the obvious, Joe," he remarked.

Wilson finished applying the salve. "That should take some of the sting out of it. But you'll have that little souvenir for a few days until it clears up on it's own."

"Thanks, Joe." Hogan's eyes shifted to Dr. Praeger. " Noel says you want to do another session tonight."

"That's right. I do. But do you feel up to it, Colonel? I mean from the looks of your face, this Major Hochstetter plays for keeps."

"I understand he's gone until tomorrow, so we may not have another chance to do this. If I have to deal with Hochstetter, I need to be whole, doc. I can't let what happened affect me to the point that Hochstetter can hold it over me as a means of controlling me. Also, if it becomes necessary to evacuate the camp, I certainly won't be much help if I'm too afraid to go below, will I?"

"As long as you feel you can handle it."

Hogan got to his feet. "Let's do it. Noel, I need you to wait out here just in case we get company. Hochstetter won't be back tonight, but you never know who else might decide to drop by looking for me."

"Understood, Colonel."

"You better take these also," Hogan replied unzipping his bomber jacket and taking it off, handed it to Noel. He also handed him the crush cap. "Two things I never leave the barracks without," he smirked which was followed by a wince at the twinge of pain caused by the smirk. Watching Noel don the bomber jacket, Hogan led the way into his quarters with Dr. Praeger and Wilson behind him.

Once inside, Hogan stretched himself out on the lower bunk and promptly unbuttoned the cuff of his right sleeve. He rolled it up and sighed.

"I see you remember the last time," Praeger chuckled as he filled the syringe and promptly jabbed it into Hogan's exposed arm. "Now, Colonel Hogan, I want you to take a deep breath and shut your eyes as you do so. Then, I want you to breathe in and out until you feel yourself start to relax."

Taking a deep breath, Hogan let it out and closed his eyes.

"Now, just like you did before, I want you to be aware of the different parts of your body while you relax, and allow your muscles to relax also." Praeger looked at his watch. "That's right, Colonel, just breathe deeply, in and out. That's it. You're doing very well, Colonel. Very well indeed. How do you feel?"

"A bit thirsty," was Hogan's reply in a slow, somewhat relaxed voice.

"That's all right, Colonel. Just keep breathing in and out." He motioned with his head for Wilson to check Hogan's vitals. "Don't be alarmed Colonel. Sergeant Wilson is only going to check your vital signs like he did the last time."

Wilson, putting his bag on the foot of the bed, removed the stethoscope and listened to Hogan's heart. He then checked his pulse and blood pressure. "Heartbeat's a bit fast,' he said, "Also, his pulse is a bit fast and his blood pressure's up. Other than that he's all right."

Praeger nodded, keeping his eyes on his watch. "How do you feel, Colonel Hogan?"

"Fine. Relaxed even."

"Good. That's what I want you to feel." He noticed that the fifteen minutes had gone by. He pulled out the chair from behind the desk and sat beside the bed. "Now, Colonel, you should be in a total relaxed state of hypnosis. Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Hogan's voice was quite calm. Even Wilson couldn't help but be amazed at how the Colonel sounded.

"Excellent. Now, Colonel Hogan, I want you to think back to a few days ago. You had received a message, I believe, on you radio, did you not? From someone you didn't know?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell anybody about this message?"

"Kinch saw me reading it and asked who it was from. I lied to him and said it was from London about the espionage mission we had later that night."

"Why did you feel it was necessry to lie to your friend. Kinch is your friend, isn't he?"

A smile appeared on the Colonel's face. "Yes. A very good friend. I didn't want him and the others to worry about me."

"And why would they worry about you? Was there something in that message that would cause them to worry?"

"It was a message from a group called the Death Unit. I had heard rumours about them. That they were worse than the Gestapo. Couldn't have my men worry and endanger themselves for me."

"I see." He motioned again for Wilson to check the vitals. "Sergeant Wilson is going to check your vital signs again. Don't be alarmed."

Wilson listened to Hogan's heartbeat again. "Heart and pulse have increased just a bit. Blood pressure's still high but holding."

"You're doing very well, Colonel. Very well indeed. Now, going back to that message you received. Did you ever tell your men about it?"

"No. Never knew."

"I see. Now, let's move forward a few hours. Did you receive another message that same day?"

"Yes. From London. Top operative was killed. Hanged. Had same message on him that I had received."

"What did you do?"

"Told the men to forget they saw that message and that everything would be all right."

"And did they do what you asked?"

Hogan smiled again. "No. They know me too well. Knew something was terribly wrong."

"Now, later that night, you and your men went on the espionage mission I believe?"

"Yes. German power plant. London wanted information before bombing it. We were to supply photos of the plant."

"Did something happen while you and your men were at the power plant? Didn't you meet someone?"

At that moment, Hogan became agitated. Wilson immediately checked his vitals again. "Blood pressure up a bit. Heart and pulse are also."

Praeger, leaning forward, touched Hogan's shoulder gently. "Do not be afraid, Colonel. It's only a memory. And a memory cannot hurt you."

Hogan swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat. "Carter was taking pictures when there was a noise. Thought it might be a Kraut patrol. Had to draw them away from my men. I went to check."

"Did you see anybody?"

"No. Started back when somebody knocked me unconcious. Don't know who."

"Colonel, how do you know somebody knocked you unconcious?"

"Came to hours later. Was no longer at power plant. Was secured to a chair and gagged with duct tape. Didn't know where I was."

"Did you try to escape?"

"Yes. Couldn't get free. Was handcuffed to chair with shackles around my ankles. Then, I saw her."

"Her?" asked Praeger, puzzled.

"Said her name was Ilse. She and her husband Hans. Said they were members of the Death Unit and I was considered a threat to Germany and had to be punished."

"You must have been very afraid for your safety, Colonel."

"I was. But I was more afraid for my men. They promised to go after them once they had dealt with me."

"And did they deal with you, Colonel Hogan?" asked Praeger. "What did they end up doing to you?"

Hogan started to panic, the fear plainly written on his face. Wilson immediately checked the vitals again. He looked at Praeger, concerned. "His blood pressure's gone up. His heart is racing, and so's his pulse. I don't know how much longer he can stay like this before something goes wrong."

"Colonel Hogan, I want you to listen to me very carefully," said Praeger. "I want you to grip my hand as tightly as you can with the understanding that as long as you hold my hand, no harm can come to you. Nothing anybody did to you can hurt you. Now, I want you to take hold of my hand and grip it tightly."

Reaching out, Hogan gripped Praeger's hand tightly in his and refused to let go. An immediate calm overcame him. His breathing slowed. Wilson checked the vitals again. "Heartbeat's slowing. So is his pulse. Blood pressure's gone down a bit. He seems to be calming down."

"That's the whole idea, Sergeant Wilson. Colonel Hogan must relive what happened to him, but at the same time, I don't want anything to happen to him. How is he?"

"Heart's good. Blood pressure dropping slowly and his pulse is down as well. I think it's safe to continue."

Praeger sighed. "Keep holding my hand, Colonel. And remember, as long as you do, what you tell me cannot harm you in any way. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Hogan replied, much calmer than before.

"Do you want to continue?"

"Yes."

"What did this Death Unit do to you?"

"They held a mock trial and found me guilty of being a threat to the Fatherland. Then, Hans decided I should die for my crimes. I was then drugged before being placed inside a casket and buried alive in a cemetary and left to die."

Wilson checked the vitals again. "Everything looks good so far."

"You're doing very well, Colonel Hogan," said Praeger. "Now, how did you feel being buried alive?"

"I couldn't breathe," Hogan said. "It became so hot inside. I couldn't breathe. I thought I would die for sure."

"But you didn't?"

"No. My men found me. Rescued me before I did."

Praeger smiled his fatherly smile. "Seems like it wasn't your time to die, Colonel."

"No. My men found me. Don't know how. And Schultz helped to."

"Schultz? You mean Sergeant Schultz? The guard here at Stalag 13? How did he help?"

Hogan licked his dry lips. "His cousin, Fritz, was involved with the Death Unit. Schultz helped my men rescue me from the cemetary."

"Sounds like Sergeant Schultz felt very badly about what his cousin had done to you."

"He did. Still does. Don't blame him though. Schultz is a good man for a German."

"Now Colonel Hogan, before we finish, I am going to whisper something to you which, when I awaken you, you will no longer be afraid of being buried alive again. You will be able to function without fear about what happned to you and you will no longer suffer with panic attacks or nightmares. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

Praeger glanced at Wilson. "I'm sorry, Sergeant, but I request you to leave Colonel Hogan and I alone now. What I have to tell him is for him only. But don't worry. He is in no danger."

"If you say so, doctor." Wilson gathered up his medical bag and left the room, closing the door behind him. Alone, Praeger leaned over Hogan, and putting his head close to Hogan's, whispered something in his ear. Smiling, he then leaned back in the chair. " I will now count to five, Colonel. And on the count of five, you will open your eyes and be wide awake. One-two-three-four-five."

Hogan slowly opened his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. His mouth was dry. He looked over at Praeger sitting in the chair. "What happened, doc? Are we finished?"

Releasing Hogan's hand, Praeger folded his arms. "Yes, Colonel Hogan, we are. And believe me when I say you will no longer have the nightmares you've been having. How do you feel?"

"Rested. And thirsty. Could I have some water?"

"Of course you may. I'll have somebody bring it to you." Praeger got up and opened the door to Hogan's quarters. "Could one of you bring Colonel Hogan a glass of water please."

A few minutes later, Kinch walked in carrying a glass of cold water. He was followed by Wilson, Newkirk, LeBeau and Jackman. As Hogan sat up on the bed, Kinch handed him the glass which Hogan proceeded to empty in one gulp.

"How do you feel, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau, worried.

"Rested. In fact, I feel better than I have in days."

Jackman found himself smiling. He glanced at Praeger who smiled in return.

Hogan looked at the concerned expressions on everybody's face. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Did something happen?"

"Are you still afraid, Gov'nor?' asked Newkirk hesitantly.

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Of what you went through with the Death Unit, sir," he replied. "Of being buried alive by them."

Hogan looked lost in thought for a long moment before he replied. "I was afraid, Newkirk. Afraid I was going to die in fact. But I had to keep reminding myself that I would somehow be all right. That was what helped me survive until you fellas found me. "

Hogan stretched his arms. "I feel kinda sleepy right now. If it's okay, doc, I'd like to get some shut eye. We can talk later."

"I think that's a good idea, Colonel," said Praeger as he gathered up his medical bag and ushered everyone out of the room. As he was leaving he stopped when Hogan called out to him. He turned. "Yes, Colonel?"

"When do you want to have another session?"

"You don't need any more sessions, Colonel Hogan." He noticed Hogan's stunned expression. "Don't misunderstand me, though. I'm not saying you're cured by any means in the traditional sense of being cured. But you will no longer have the nightmares you've been having nor will you be afraid. I've reprogrammed your subconcious by replacing what you were feeling with new feelings."

"Just what did you replace my thoughts with?" asked Hogan.

Praeger smiled. There was a twinkle in his fatherly eyes. "Now Colonel Hogan. I can't tell you that. That's between your subconcious and me." He closed the door leaving Hogan alone with his thoughts.

Praeger approached the table and placed his bag on top. He poured himself a cup of warm leftover coffee. Then, he sat down where the others were anxiously waiting. He smiled at them. "Your Colonel Hogan is a remarkable man in many ways," Praeger said. "I feel he will be fine after tonight."

"You mean he's cured?" asked Carter, turning away from the door where he kept watch.

"Not at all, young man," Praeger replied, looking over his shoulder. "With hypnosis, there is no such thing as being cured. All I did was simply replace the thoughts and fears he was having about what happened to him with different thoughts. I reprogrammed his subconcious so to speak."

"Does he need additonal sessions?" asked LeBeau.

"I don't think so, LeBeau. Colonel Hogan should be able to function as he did before this happened to him."

"You said something about reprogramming his subconcious by replacing his original thoughts with new ones," said Newkirk, skeptically. "Just what was it you said to him?"

Praeger smiled. "As I told Colonel Hogan, that information is between his subconcious and me. I cannot divulge that information to anybody. But all I can say, is that he will no longer be afraid. In fact, I will even go so far as to say he'll again be the same man he was before this incident happened."

"Yeah, well...." Newkirk began as he lit a cigarette. "I'll wait and see for meself if you don't mind."

"You're such a skeptic," LeBeau murmured, shaking his head. "We've been through this before. As long as it works, and the Colonel is well, I don't care what it's called. And neither should you."

"I still say it sounds like bloody brainwashing."

"What it's called doesn't matter," LeBeau explained. "What's important is Colonel Hogan. That's all you should be thinking about instead of what the method is called."

"Leave Newkirk alone, LeBeau," said Jackman. "He can't help how he feels." He turned to Praeger. "Doc, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for the Colonel." He and Praeger shook hands.

"It was my pleasure, Noel. I had heard so much about Colonel Hogan that I couldn't believe the condition he was in when I met him."

"You two have become awful chummy of late," Newkirk admitted.

Jackman smiled. "That's because I'm a former patient of Dr. Praeger, Newkirk."

Newkirk's eyebrows shot up. "You underwent this bloody hypnosis too?"

"I did." He held up a hand."But before you ask me any questions, I rather not divulge that part of my life. Colonel Hogan knows about it, and I'd rather keep it that way. If he want to tell you, that's his business."

"How is the Colonel now?" asked Kinch.

"He's sleeping which is the best thing for him right now. He's very tired. Hopefully he'll sleep through the night. But should he not, I wouldn't worry too much. He may simpy be tired of sleeping and want to get up."

"Doc,' said Kinch. "if Colonel Hogan can sleep peacefully without nightmares or wake up screaming in fear, I won't care if he decides to get up early."


	28. Chapter 28Seeing is Believing

**Chapter 28---Seeing is Believing**

Hogan awoke to the aroma of bacon, eggs, coffee and toast being prepared in the barracks. He sat up in bed and stretched. He had to admit he felt wonderful this morning. And what was more amazing, he had slept peacefully throughout the night with no nightmares. Getting up, he hurriedly got dressed and emerged from his quarters.

LeBeau, who was busy preparing breakfast, was the first to spot him. He smiled. "Morning, Colonel."

"Morning, LeBeau. Coffee ready?"

"Oui, Colonel."

"Great." Hogan grabbed his cup and poured himself a full cup. "I hope breakfast will be ready soon. I'm starved."

"In a few minutes. The bacon is almost done. How do you feel this morning?"

"LeBeau..." Hogan took a sip of coffee and winced. He felt his jaw. "I actually feel good this morning. And if it wasn't for my jaw, I'd feel wonderful considering."

"Magnifique," the Frenchman replied happily.

Hogan smiled slightly and then joined Kinch, Carter and Newkirk at the table.

"You look rested, Colonel," said Kinch carefully. "I guess that means you slept well?"

"To answer your question, Kinch my boy, and to hopefully answer any other possible questions...." Hogan's eyes shifted from Kinch to Carter to Newkirk before coming back to Kinch again. "....I feel good this morning. I feel relaxed or as relaxed as one can feel in a POW camp." He paused when LeBeau placed a plate in front of him and Newkirk, before returning a few minutes later with additional plates for Kinch and Carter. He then poured cups of coffee for all of them before sitting down to join them with his own cup of coffee. Hogan took a mouthful of eggs. He was amazed to find that the food even tasted better this morning despite the trouble he had chewing.

"What about Dr. Praeger and Noel?" asked Hogan shoving another forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Down in the tunnels, sir," said Carter. "LeBeau took them some breakfast earlier."

Finishing, Hogan took another drink of coffee. "That was delicious, LeBeau," he said, gently wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Merci, Colonel," said LeBeau.

"But Hochstetter's gonna be here sometime this morning and we need a plan to get him and the Gestapo out of this camp before we can get Noel and Dr. Praeger out of here and on their way back to London."

Hogan suddenly noticed the concerned looks of his men. "All right, what is it? Let's have it."

"Colonel," Kinch began slowly. "Are you sure you should be sending both of them back to London just yet? I mean, are you ready to do that?"

"What he means, sir, is do you think you're ready to resume command and all that goes along with it just yet?" asked Newkirk nervously.

Hogan let out a deep breath. "Look, I'm gonna say this just once and it's never gonna be discussed again. I feel fine. Now, anybody who has doubts about me or doesn't believe I can do my job, say so now. Let's get this out in the open." His narrowed eyes shifted from one man to the other. They rested on Newkirk first. "You told me yesterday you had faith in me. Were you lying to me?"

"No, sir," the Englander swallowed nervously. "It's just that, well, we don't know how you're gonna react."

"LeBeau?"

"I know you can still do the job, Colonel...."

"But...?"

"But I'm worried about you. I mean, none of us knows what will happen when things get tough as they usually do for us."

"I see. Kinch?"

Kinch shrugged. "Well, I know you can still do the job like LeBeau said, Colonel. It's just that, well, I can't explain it."

"I can't believe you guys!" Carter replied, raising his voice in disbelief. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. You're all a bunch of hypocrites! One time you're defending Colonel Hogan when he was having problems, and now that he's better you doubt him. That's not fair to him! I can't believe you guys!"

Hogan, sighing wearily, reached out a hand to touch Carter's arm. "Carter, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay, Colonel. It's not." Carter looked at his three friends. "Boy, I've never been so disappointed in anybody in my life as I am in you three. I thought you guys were suppose to be loyal to the Colonel like the rest of us. Well, if you don't believe in the him anymore, I still do."

Hogan reached out and rested a hand on Carter's arm. "Carter, it's okay. Really. And thank you." He slowly got to his feet and headed in the direction of the double bunk. "Where you going, Colonel?" Carter asked, concerned. Hogan turned.

"It's obvious you're the only one who still has faith in me, Carter. But unfortunately, this unit needs more than that to function. So, I'm going to do the only thing I can do. I'm going to contact London and tell them they need to send someone to replace me as commanding officer of this unit effective immediately. Maybe the guys will feel better having someone in charge they have faith in." Turning, he slapped the upper bedframe.

Carter hastily turned to the others. "Did you hear that? He's gonna resign. How can you just sit there and not do or say anything!" Carter turned at the sound of the lower bunk rising. "Colonel, wait!" he cried. Hogan, with one leg over the lower frame and his foot on a rung of the ladder, paused and looked around as Carter approached.

"What is it, Carter?" he asked quietly.

"Colonel, don't do it. Please. We need you here! This unit can't survive without you."

Hogan chuckled. "C'mon, Carter. This unit will probably flourish after I'm gone. You'll have a new commanding officer who....well, you'll have a new commanding officer."

Carter touched Hogan's arm. "Sir, I don't want a new commanding officer. I want you as my commanding officer."

Hogan put his hand on top of Carter's. A sad smile appeared. "Thank you, Carter. I appreciate the vote of confidence. But apparently...." his eyes shifted to the three at the table with their heads hanging and who avoided his eyes. "...not everybody shares your feelings. Besides, maybe it's better this way." He sighed. "You'll be all right, Andrew." Hogan then climbed down the ladder into the tunnel. Carter, watching him disappear, began pacing back and forth, anger building in him. He finally slammed his fist onto the upper bunk frame. "Damn!" he muttered loud enough for the others to hear.

"Andrew, was that you?" asked Kinch, stunned.

"Don't Andrew me," Carter said, anger in his voice. "Didn't you hear him? He's gonna resign and leave. He's...." Carter suddenly stopped and turned sharply around and looked at the exposed tunnel entrance. Then, just as stunned, turned back to the others. "Did you see that? Colonel Hogan went down into the tunnel and he wasn't afraid."

LeBeau, Kinch and Newkirk all exchanged looks and then looked at the exposed tunnel entrance. "He's right," Kinch replied. "The Colonel didn't hesitate for a minute. And he wasn't afraid at all."

"Y'know," Newkirk rubbed the back of his neck. "I think we hurt the Gov'nor pretty badly just now."

"You think?" said LeBeau. "I know we did. Of all the people to doubt him, we were the last ones he would have expected to hear it from."

"I think we owe him an apology and quick!" said Kinch. "C'mon."

They quickly climbed down the ladder and hurried to the radioroom hoping to stop their Colonel before he contacted London. They didn't have far to go. They found Hogan, sitting on the ground, his back against the dirt wall, arms wrapped around his bent legs. He didn't look at them as they approached.

Kinch knelt down close to him. "You all right, Colonel?" he asked softly. "We thought we'd find you in the radioroom talking with London."

"Nope. Didn't get there yet. Y'know, Kinch, I've been sitting here thinking after what all of you said, or didn't say, to me upstairs. And I began thinking about how I'd react if it had been one of you instead of me." He sighed. "I guess I probably would've reacted the same way. I would've had my doubts in the beginning, like you guys. However, I think I would have been a bit more honest about my feelings." He directed his stare at Newkirk, LeBeau and Kinch. He smiled at Carter. "Andrew here was the only one who spoke his mind. I knew exactly how and where he stood in this situation. You could all take a lesson from him."

"You're right, Colonel," Newkirk said, embarrassed. "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you about how I felt. Don't leave, sir. Please."

"Oui, mon Colonel," said LeBeau. "I'm sorry as well. I don't want you to go either."

Hogan then looked at Kinch. "I'm sorry to, Colonel. As your second-in-command, I always wanted you to be honest with me, and then I'm not honest with you. I'm sorry, sir. And like they said, Colonel. Don't leave."

"Heck," Carter chuckled nervously. "You know how I feel, boy, uh, Colonel."

"Yes, I do, Carter." Hogan looked at the others. "Tell me why I should consider staying?" he asked, slowly getting to his feet.

"Because you're needed here, Colonel," said Newkirk. "And because we need you."

"That's not good enough, Newkirk," Hogan said seriously, arms folded.

Kinch, Newkirk and LeBeau all looked looked at each other nervously. Was it possible the Colonel had made up his mind to leave? Were they going to lose him? And worse of all, had they pushed him into leaving with their doubts? If so, they knew they would have to live with it forever. Kinch turned and faced his commanding officer again. "Colonel, we know you'll do what you think it right. But, if you won't stay because you're needed here or because we need you. Would you stay because we're asking you to stay and because we want you to stay."

Hogan sighed and remained silent for a long while. Finally, a small smile appeared as he clapped Kinch on the shoulder. "Yes, Kinch, I'll stay."

The men all smiled as the tension was finally broken. The men gathered around Hogan. "Welcome back, Gov'nor," said Newkirk.

"Oui, Colonel. Welcome back."

"Good to be back. And I mean completely back. Oh, and one other thing. This conversation is never repeated again. Ever. Is that understood?"

"Understood, Colonel," Kinch replied, smiling. He patted his Colonel's shoulder. "Welcome back, sir. You've been missed."

When Kinch didn't get an immediate reply, he studied Hogan's face. The Colonel appeared lost in thought. "Something wrong, Colonel?" he asked nervously.

"Huh? No, Kinch. Not really. It's just....well, next time we dig a tunnel, would somebody remind me to install a couple of windows so a person can have some kind of view of the great outdoors. These walls are awful to look at day after day."

With a few chuckles from the men, Hogan headed towards the ladder and started climbing back up, with the others behind him.


	29. Chapter 29Gestapo Therapy Session

**Chapter 29---Gestapo Therapy Session**

Hogan and his men sat at the table in the barracks. Hogan, Praeger and Noel were all drinking coffee. Kinch was playing solitaire and Newkirk and Carter were playing gin rummy. LeBeau was standing watch at the door. Hogan was trying to come up with a plan without much luck. Every idea he came up with he had dismissed for one reason or another.

"Congratulations, Colonel Hogan," Praeger said, hoping to give the Colonel a break from his thinking. Hogan looked at him as if seeing him for the first time.

"You say something, doc?" Hogan asked.

"I said congratulations, Colonel."

"Thanks." His eyes suddenly narrowed, puzzled. "Congratulations for what?"

"I understand today you went into the tunnels." Praeger took took a sip of coffee.

"Thanks, doc." Hogan ran a hand over his dark hair, frustrated. "For some reason I'm having trouble coming up with a plan on how to get you and Noel out of this camp and get rid of Hochstetter and his goons at the same time."

"Be patient, Colonel," said Praeger. "I'm sure something will come to you soon."

Jackman chuckled as he shook his head. "Too bad we can't have you hypnotize Hochstetter."

Hogan suddenly looked around. "That's it."

"That's what, Colonel?" asked LeBeau, curious.

"We have Dr. Praeger here hypnotize Hochstetter to get him and his goons out of this camp."

The men all looked at each other and then at the Colonel.

"I knew it would happen one day, mates," Newkirk remarked as he lit a cigarette. "Our Colonel has finally gone crackers on us."

"No, listen," Hogan explained as the wheels continued turning. "We have Dr. Praeger hypnotize Hochstetter and plant a thought in his head about the Allied flyer he says landed in this area. The thought we plant in his mind will get him to pull his men out of camp."

The men looked at each other, amazed. Jackman and Praeger looked at each other, amazed. Jackman finally looked at Hogan, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What kind of message did you have in mind, Colonel?"

Hogan rubbed his hands together in eager anticipation. "Simple. We're gonna plant the idea in his head that he not only arrested this Allied flyer, but that he supposedly got away and Hochstetter shot and killed him in an escape attempt."

"Colonel," Praeger asked. "If I may ask a question. Just how do you plan on having Major Hochstetter given an injection of Pervitin? It must be given intravenously to be effective."

"I know. And don't worry. I know just how it's gonna be done." A mischevious smile appeared on Hogan's face and a twinkle appeared in his eyes. A twinkle the men hadn't seen for days.

"Gestapo car pulling in, Colonel," said LeBeau. Hogan, Kinch, Carter, Jackman and Praeger all crowded around him at the door. They all watched as Major Hochstetter got out and marched directly up the stairs of the Kommandant's office.

"Well, what'd you know?" Hogan smirked. "It's old lovable Hochstetter himself." He wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm sure he'll brighten Klink's morning." He turned away from the door as did the others.

"What'll we do now, Colonel?" asked Carter.

Hogan rested one leg on the bench and balanced on his other. He rested both arms on his bent leg. He looked at Praeger. "Doc, I'll need that bottle of Pervitin and a syringe. I'll also need for you to tell me how much of this stuff should be used to relax a person."

Praeger rummaged through his medical bag. "You're serious about this, Colonel Hogan?" he asked, producing a vial and a syringe.

"Very," was all Hogan would say as he took the items from the doctor. He glanced at Carter. "Carter, I want you to go to barracks twelve and get Wilson. Tell him I need him to come to barracks two asap. I have a job for him."

"Right away, Colonel," Carter replied as he hurried out the door in the direction of barracks twelve.

"Noel, I need you to leave my bomber jacket and crush cap on the table before you and Dr. Praeger disappear in the tunnel. I can't afford to have two Colonel Hogans and a doctor nobody sent for in the barracks in case Hochstetter decides to pay me a visit."

"Understood, Colonel," Jackman replied unzipping the leather jacket. He laid both items on top of the table and disappeared into the tunnels. Kinch waited for the doctor to climb down into the tunnel.

Hogan, slipping into his bomber jacket, looked at Praeger. "Doc, I'll yell for you when it's time."

"Very well, Colonel. I hope this plan of your works." He headed in the direction of the tunnel entrance. After he climbed down the ladder, Kinch hit the hidden mechanism twice and waited until the ladder raised and the lower bunk dropped over the tunnel entrance.

Hogan smirked despite the twinge in his jaw. He looked at the vial and the syringe. Then, he ushered LeBeau, Kinch and Newkirk into his office where LeBeau hastily plugged in the coffee pot.

Klink trembled when Hochstetter slammed the door after bursting into his office. "Major Hochstetter, so good to see you this morning," he forced a nervous smile as he stood up.

"Shut up, Klink and sit down."

"Yes, sir, sitting down," Klink sat down before he fell down. Hochstetter always made him feel extremely nervous. In fact, all Gestapo made him feel that way, but mainly Hochstetter. "What can I do for the Gestapo this morning, Major?"

"Klink, I told you yesterday I would be coming back here this morning. My men will continue searching the other barracks looking for anything that will tell the Gestapo where that Allied flyer is hiding. And while they're doing that, I will question Colonel Hogan again."

"But, but, Major Hochstetter. You already questioned Colonel Hogan yesterday and you didn't find out anything. What could you possibly find out today that you couldn't yesterday?"

Hochstetter, leaning forward, placed both hands, palm downward, on Klink's desk. "Your Colonel Hogan will tell me what I want to know today or I'll take him to Berlin for more creative questioning. And I might just take you along as well!"

Klink shuddered. Hochstetter, in his opimion, was a fanatic. He had this, in his opinion, unhealthy obsession with Hogan being a saboteur and a spy for the underground. And whenever something happened in the area, Stalag 13 was the first place he headed. And Hogan was always responsible. Klink smiled a nervous smile as he looked into Hochstetter's eyes which were ablaze with anger. "I assure you, Major Hochstetter, there is nothing here. Nothing at all."

"I will determine that, Klink," Hochstetter growled. He stood up slowly and removed the gloves from his hands. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Whoever it is, go away!" yelled Klink. The door opened anyway, and in sauntered Schultz. He saluted Klink and Hochstetter. "Herr Kommandant. Major Hochstetter," he said.

Klink gave a half-hearted salute in return. "What do you want, Schultz? Can't you see I'm busy with Major Hochstetter?"

"Herr Kommandant. You asked me to let you know if something is happening with the prisoners."

"What is it, Schultz?" asked Hochstetter. "Whose barracks?"

"Barracks two, Major. Colonel Hogan...." Schultz began before he was interrupted by the slamming of a fist onto the desk so hard it made both Klink and Schultz jump. "**HOGAN**! I **knew** it! I have him now!" Hochstetter balled his fist into a claw. "I **finally** have the great Colonel Hogan in my clutches." He looked at Schultz. "What is going on in barracks two, Schultz?"

Schultz swallowed nervously. "He....he...that is..."

"Out with it, Schultz before I take you to Berlin for questioning as well!" Hochstetter growled staring up at the large sergeant. Schultz swallowed again.

"Colonel Hogan has been confined to the barracks by the camp medical officer, Sergeant Wilson."

Hochstetter and Klink both looked at each other and then at Schultz. "And just what's wrong with Colonel Hogan that he's been confined to the barracks, Schultz?" asked Klink, suspicious.

"Herr Kommandant, after Colonel Hogan passed out the other day, Sergeant Wilson examined him and said he thought he might have a reoccurance of the flu he had a few weeks ago. But it wasn't the flu."

"It wasn't? Then what does he have, Schultz?" asked Klink.

"I'm not sure, Herr Kommandant. But Sergeant Wilson said he and all the men are to remain confined to the barracks for at least ten days."

Nervously Klink slowly got to his feet. "Did you say **all** the men are to be confined to the barracks?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

"So, Colonel Hogan's confined to his barracks, is he?" Hochstetter slapped his gloves in his hand. "I think I will go see just how ill he really is. Klink, you will come with me!" Hochstetter yanked open the door to Klink's office as Klink hastily grabbed his topcoat and cap from the coatrack and hurried to catch up with the Major. Schultz tagged along behind the Kommandant.

LeBeau, who had been standing at the door looking through the crack, glanced over his shoulder. "Here comes Hochstetter, Klink and Schultz, Colonel," he said, shutting the door. He hurriedly sat down at the table as Newkirk dealt cards to himself, Carter and LeBeau for gin rummy. Kinch was playing solitaire. Hogan sat at the table with a thermometer in his mouth. Wilson removed the thermometer and held it up to read it as the barracks door opened and in stormed Hochstetter, Klink and Schultz. Wilson, ignoring the trio, shook his head as he shook the thermometer. "I'm sorry, Colonel, but you're suffering from strep throat. You have a temperature of 101 and your lymph nodes are swollen. I am ordering you to complete bed rest for at least a week." He looked at Klink. "Kommandant, I suggest you have this barracks quarantined. Hopefully we'll be able to contain the outbreak to barracks two. Strep throat is contagious. And I'm sure you don't want an epidemic on your hands."

Hochstetter studied Hogan's face for any sign he was faking. All he noticed was that Hogan was having difficulty swallowing.

"He doesn't look sick to me," Hochstetter said, suspiciously.

Wilson folded his arms. "Have you ever seen anybody with strep throat, Major?" he asked.

"No, but...."

"Well, I have. And let me tell you, Major, if left untreated, it remains contagious for about 2-3 weeks after the symptoms go away. If it's treated right away, it usually clears up within 3-7 days with antibiotics. Hopefully I've caught it early, but still everybody in this barracks who's come in contact with Colonel Hogan will have to be watched carefully to see if they develop any symptoms. Now, I've already given the Colonel an injection of penicillin which should relieve the symptoms providing we caught it in time. But, the unfortunate thing is, you, Colonel Klink and Sergeant Schultz have all been exposed now. I'm afraid I'll have to give all three of you an injection of penicillin to hopefully prevent any further outbreak." He rummaged through his medical bag and produced a partially filled vial and three syringes. "I suggest you gentlemen take off your jackets and roll up your sleeves."

"Roll up our sleeves?" asked Schultz hesitantly. "For what?"

"So I can give you an injection of penicillin, Schultz."

"Can't I just wait and see if anything happens first and then get the shot?"

"You don't want to do that, Schultz," said Wilson seriously. "It could be worse if you do. Plus, if you have contracted it, and you wait, you'll have passed it on to others by then. I'm afraid I can't do that."

"What happens if we refuse to be injected with the antibiotics?" asked Hochstetter.

"Well, the only other alternative would be to have the three of you stay here in the barracks for about a week so we can hopefully contain the spread of the bacteria causing the strep throat."

"WHAT!?!" yelled Hochstetter. "Spend a week in the same barracks with the prisoners and, and, these two..." he pointed to Klink and Schultz. Hochstetter started unbuttoning his jacket as he glared at Klink. "Everytime I come to this camp, Klink, I swear I feel you're out to get me! One of these days, Klink..." He threw down his topcoat and jacket and unbuttoned his shirt cuff. However, nobody except Wilson and Hogan noticed that Wilson had substituted one of the empty syringes for one already filled with Pervitin. Wilson picked up that syringe first. Hochstetter continued to glare at Klink as he rolled up his shirt sleeve. Wilson jabbed the syringe into the exposed arm. Hochstetter angrily rolled down his sleeve. He watched as Wilson filled two other syringes from the partially filled vial which, unbeknownst to the three Germans, contained only water. Klink turned his head but did peek out of the corner of his eyes as the syringe was jabbed into his arm. Then, he looked at Schultz. Wilson held up the third and final syringe. "You're next Schultz," he said.

"Sergent Wilson, I don't like needles. Couldn't I just wait and see...."

"Schultz! Stop being a big dummkopf and get it over with! Stop your whining! That's an order!" Klink said.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz mumbled as he removed his coat and jacket. Rolling up his shirt sleeve, he squeezed his eyes shut as Wilson jabbed the syringe in his arm." Schultz whimpered. After it was over, the large Sergeant opened his eyes and saw LeBeau approaching. He handed Schultz a grape lollipop. "Here you go, Schultzie. Just for being a good boy for the doctor."

Schutz smiled and accepted the lollipop. "Danke, cockroach," he replied with a smile on his face. He eagerly unwrapped the lollipop.

Suddenly, Major Hochstetter began rubbing his eyes with one hand and supporting himself against the table with the other. Hogan was the first to see it. He managed to get Wilson's attention.

"Joe, I think something's wrong with Major Hochstetter," he said in a raspy voice.

Wilson and Hogan both helped the Gestapo Major to the spot on the bench Hogan just vacated. Wilson felt the areas on both sides of the Major's face under the jaw. "Uh-oh," he uttered.

Hochstetter looked up. "What's with the uh-oh."

"Your lymph nodes are swollen, Major. Tell me, have you had any trouble swallowing lately?"

Hochstetter rubbed his throat. "Now that you mention it, I have had a bit of a sore throat lately."

"That's not good, Major," Wilson remarked as he shook his thermometer before sticking it in Hochstetter's mouth under his tongue. After a few moments, he removed it and read it. Then, he glanced at the Gestapo Major. "Your temperature is 101. I'm afraid you have strep throat, Major."

Hochstetter rubbed his forehead. "I don't feel so good right now," he said.

"Perhaps you should lay down for awhile in Colonel Hogan's quarters until you feel better, Major," Wilson remarked as he and Hogan each grabbed one of the Major's arms, led him into Hogan's quarters and gently laid him down on the bottom bunk. Hogan nodded to Wilson who returned to Klink and Schultz in the barracks area.

"How is Major Hochstetter?" asked Klink, trying to appear worried.

"He'll be fine," Wilson replied. "Some people just get very sleepy after an injection of penicillin. I would just let him rest for awhile."

"What about me and Schultz? How come neither of us have any problems?"

Wilson shrugged. "I can't answer that, Kommandant. I really can't. But, there's no need for you and Schultz to hang around. Once the Major recovers, I'll send him to your office right away."

"Very good, Sergeant Wilson," Klink remarked, putting on his topcoat. He looked at Schultz who was buttoning his topcoat. "Let's go, Schultz," he said as he opened the barracks door and walked out with Schultz behind him, sucking on his lollipop. Wilson closed the door behind them.

Once the door was closed, Hogan appeared from his quarters. "Joe, you are one beautiful liar," he said with a grin and in his normal voice.

"I've been hanging around you too long. Started picking up some bad habits." Wilson grinned.

"We have to work fast," said Hogan. "LeBeau, watch the door."

"Oui, Colonel."

He approached the double bunkbed in the corner and slapped the hidden mechanism in the upper bedframe. The lower bunk raised as the ladder dropped. Hogan leaned over the opening. "Dr. Praeger, you're on."

Hogan stood back as Praeger climbed up the ladder and stepping over the bedframe, into the barracks. Hogan slapped the bedframe again and waited until the ladder raised and the lower bunk dropped. Satisfied, he led the doctor towards his quarters. "You know what you have to do, Doctor?" he asked.

"Yes, Colonel. I just pray that it works."

"You're not the only one, doc." Hogan then closed the door to his quarters giving Praeger privacy to work.


	30. Chapter 30Gestapo Therapy Session 2

**Chapter 30---Gestapo Therapy Session 2**

Praeger, pulling out the chair from behind Hogan's desk, sat beside the bunk. He stared with disdain at the Gestapo Major.

"Major Hochstetter, I want you to take deep breaths in and out. As you are doing that, you will feel your body start to relax."

Praeger kept an eye on his watch. "That's it, Major. Just breathe in and out. In and out. Very good, Major."

Hochstetter's eyes opened just a slit as his head turned in the direction of the soothing voice speaking to him. They fell on Praeger.

"Who are you?" he asked wearily. "What happened?"

"I'm Dr. Praeger. I was summoned by Sergeant Wilson when you had a reaction to the penicillin injection. Just do what I tell you, Major, and everything will be fine. I want you to close your eyes and continue to take deep breaths. That's right. In and out."

As Praeger continued speaking to Hochstetter in a soft, friendly and fatherly voice, the door to Hogan's quarters quietly opened and Hogan and Wilson quietly slipped inside. Hogan closed the door behind him. Leaning against the door, Hogan wrapped his arms around himself and watched.

"You're doing very well, Major. Very well indeed. Now, I want you to be aware of the different parts of your body while you're relaxing and allow your muscles to relax as well." Praeger continued looking at his watch. He nodded to Wilson who quietly opened his bag. "I don't want you to be alarmed, Major. Sergeant Wilson is going to check your vital signs. Nothing to be alarmed about. Do you understand?"

"Ja. I understand."

Wilson checked Hochstetter's heart, pulse and blood pressure. "Blood pressure's up a bit. Pulse and heart rate up also. But he's in no immediate danger."

"You're doing very well, Major. How do you feel?"

Hochstetter ran his tongue over his lips. "I feel a bit thirsty."

"That's all right, Major. Nothing to worry about. Now, we are going to have a short talk, you and I. Can you answer a few questions for me?"

"Ja. If I can."

"Why are you here at Stalag 13?"

"An American plane was reported in the area a few nights ago. An Allied flyer was seen parachuting out into the area."

"Have you found this Allied flyer yet?"

"Nein. Not yet. But I will."

"Why do you say that, Major? Do you know where this person is?"

"Ja." Hochstetter began to chuckle. "I believe he is hiding in Stalag 13. I also believe the Senior POW officer, Colonel Hogan, has something to do with why I haven't found him yet. But Hogan will tell me soon. I'll get it out of him."

Hogan nervously chewed on his thumbnail as he listened.

"What makes you certain Colonel Hogan knows anything about this Allied flyer? I mean, he just a prisoner-of-war."

"He is the most dangerous man in Germany, this Hogan. I know. I haven't been able to prove it yet, but I will. And when I do, I will crush him like a bug!"

"Major Hochstetter, what if I were to tell you that Colonel Hogan knows nothing about your Allied flyer. In fact, you captured that Allied flyer earlier today just shortly before you arrived here. In fact, you captured him a few miles from here."

"I did?" A wide grin appeared on Hochstetter's face.

"Yes you did, Major. You were going to tell the Kommandant all about it. That was why you were about to pull your men out of Stalag 13 and leave. You had caught your man."

Hochstetter chuckled again so childishly that Hogan had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

"Unfortunately, Major, he got away from you."

"No," Hochstetter sounded anguished at the news.

"Yes, Major. He got away from you. But you tracked him down and shot him."

"I did? Is he dead?"

Praeger looked at Hogan who nodded. Praeger turned to Hochstetter. "Yes, Major. You killed him. You got your man as they say."

"And what about Hogan? Did I get him also?"

"Major, you determined that Colonel Hogan and his men had nothing to do with either the plane nor the Allied flyer. You were about to apologize to Colonel Hogan and to Kommandant Klink for disrupting the activity of Stalag 13 before you left. Do you understand, Major? You were going to apologize to both of them before you pull your men out of camp and return to Berlin."

"I was?"

"Yes, Major. You were. In fact, you had also decided Colonel Hogan was not Papa Bear. You were wrong about that. Do you understand? You were wrong about Colonel Hogan being Papa Bear. He is not."

"Ja, I understand. Colonel Hogan is not Papa Bear. I was wrong."

Hogan suddenly leaned forward and whispered something in Praeger's ear. Then, he leaned back against the door again with a lopsided grin on his face, his arms wrapped around himself.

"In fact, Major. When you return to Berlin, you plan on destroying any files you have on Colonel Hogan and his men. You also plan stopping any investigation of Colonel Hogan and his men because you no longer believe any of them have anything to do with the underground or the sabotage in this area. Do you understand?"

"Ja. I understand. Must destroy all files on Colonel Hogan and his men. Must also stop all investigation of Hogan and his men. No longer believe he is Papa Bear nor that he has anything to do with the underground or sabotage in the area."

"He is only an American prisoner-of-war."

"He is only a prisoner-of-war."

"And it is your opinion that a prisoner-of-war cannot do such things as sabotage and espionage."

"Ja. They cannot do such things. I am wrong about Hogan and his men. They are only prisoners-of-war. Nothing else."

"You've done very well, Major Hochstetter. Very well indeed. Now, before I bring you out of your relaxed state, let's review a few things. One, you will not remember the name of Dr. Praeger at all. But you will remember Sergeant Wilson as the treating medical officer. Do you understand?"

"Ja. I will not remember the name of Dr. Praeger. Only Sergeant Wilson."

"Also, you will remember receiving the penicillin injection and having a reaction to it. Do you understand?"

"Ja. I had a penicillin injection and had a reaction to it."

"Sergeant Wilson thought you should lay down in Colonel Hogan's quarters to rest for awhile until you recovered from the reaction. Do you understand?"

"Ja. I laid down in Colonel Hogan's quarters to recover from the injection."

"When you wake up, you will apologize to Colonel Hogan and Kommandant Klink. Do you understand?"

"Ja. I will apologize to Colonel Hogan and to the Kommandant."

"You will pull you men out of Stalag 13 and should they ask, you will simply tell them that Allied flyer has been killed. You and your men will then leave Stalag 13 immediately. If anybody asks, you will tell them the prisoner was shot and killed while trying to escape. Once back in Berlin, you will destroy all files on Colonel Hogan and his men as well as ceasing any and all investigation of Colonel Hogan and his men. You realize he is not Papa Bear. You will as of this moment leave him and his men alone. Do you understand, Major?"

"Ja. I will leave Hogan and his men alone from now on."

"Very good Major. You have done very well. I am going to leave you now. Sergeant Wilson will count to five. Once he reaches five, you will open your eyes and be wide awke . Do you understand?"

"Ja. I understand."

Getting up, Praeger motioned for Wilson to sit down in the chair beside the bed. Then, he left the room. Hogan looked at Wilson, pointed to his watch, and held up five fingers indicating to give him five minutes head start before he began to bring Hochstetter out of his hypnotic state. Wison nodded. Hogan quietly left and closed the door.

In the common room, Hogan shook hands with Praeger after he hit the upper bedframe and the lower bunk raised and the ladder dropped. There was a wide smile on his face. "Thanks. I was an experience watching you at work."

"It was my pleasure, Colonel Hogan." Praeger smiled at the officer. I must admit, I never thought I would use my specialty for this purpose. It's been an experience for me as well. Especially if you have no more problems with this Gestapo Major." He turned and stepped over the lower bedframe and climbed down the ladder into the tunnel. Hogan hit the bedframe again and watched the lower bunk drop over the entrance. Then, he walked to the stove and, pouring himself a cup of coffee, sat down at the table and highlighted what Praeger did in his quarters.

Ten minutes later, the door to Hogan's quarters opened and Major Hochstetter slowly walked out into the common area with Wilson behind him, grinning. "You're gonna be fine, Major. I would just take it easy the rest of the day."

"Danke, Sergeant." Hochstetter said as he headed towards the door of the barracks. Putting on his cap, he suddenly stopped as if remembering something. He turned and looked at Hogan. "Colonel Hogan," he said.

Hogan looked around. "You want something Major?" he said in a raspy voice.

"Only that....this is difficult for me to do. I want to apologize to you and your men."

Hogan raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Apologize to me? For what?"

"For accusing you of being Papa Bear. I realize now you are only a prisoner-of-war and there is no way you could participate in acts of sabotage and espionage. I was wrong to accuse you. Please accept my apolgoy." He then put on his gloves. "In fact, from this moment on, Colonel Hogan, I do not plan on bothering you or your men again."

"That's mightly big of you, Major. Thank you." Hogan hid a smirk as he drank his coffee while the men all fought to control themselves. Hochstetter looked as if he couldn't understand why he just apologized to Hogan, but shrugged as he put on his gloves. "In fact, Colonel," he continued, "I will be stopping my investigation of you and your men as well."

"Really?" asked the Colonel rubbing his 'sore' throat gingerly.

"Ja. It makes no sense to continue it as you are not Papa Bear. Right?"

"Absolutely," Hogan replied softly, drinking his coffee and not looking at Hochstetter.

Hochstetter, opening the barracks door, started to leave, but then paused. He spoke without turning. "I must also apologize to Klink for disrupting the routine of Stalag 13 before I pull my men out of this camp. Auf Wiedersehen." He walked slowly out the barracks, closing the door behind him. The minute the door closed, the men broke out in hysterical laughter at the Gestapo Major's apparent discomfort at having to apologize to Hogan. Even Hogan was grinning widely, ignoring the discomfort of his bruised jaw.

"Mon Colonel," said LeBeau, laughing so hard the tears were running down his face. He wiped them away with the back of his hand. "That was magnifique to watch!"

"Did you see that guy?" said Kinch, wiping his eyes which were brimming with tears from laughter. "Colonel, I loved it!"

Newkirk nearly choked on his cigarette. "I thought the bloody Kraut was gonna get down on his ruddy knees and beg your forgiveness for hounding you, Gov'nor."

Even Carter's face was red from laughter. "Boy, I'd love to be there when he gets back to Gestapo headquarters and starts destroying all those documents on you, sir. Bet that'll make a great bonfire." Carter's remarks started a whole new round of laughter from the men. Even Hogan.

In fact, Hogan found himself wiping his own eyes before the tears ran down his face. "Okay, guys. We've had our good laugh for the day. We'll wait until the Gestapo pulls out of camp. Then tomorrow Kinch, I want you to contact the underground and London to make arrangements to have Dr. Praeger taken to the rendezvous spot and picked up by a sub and returned to England."

"Y'know something, Colonel...." Kinch began.

Hogan's eyes shifted to his radioman. "What's that, Kinch?"

"Too bad we can't see Hochstetter apologize to old Blood 'n Guts Klink. That'd be one show I'd like to see."

Hogan got to his feet, smiling. "We can do the next best thing, though," he replied. "Gentlemen, shall we retire to my office? LeBeau, you can plug in the coffee pot."


	31. Chapter 31Back in Action Again

**Chapter 31---Back in Action Again**

The gang crowded into Hogan's quarters as LeBeau plugged in the coffee pot.

"But I don't understand, Major Hochstetter," Klink remarked nervously. "I thought you wanted to search all the barracks and question Colonel Hogan again about the Allied plane and the flyer who parachuted out a few days ago."

Hochstetter sighed wearily. "That is no longer necessary, Klink. I have received word that the Allied flyer was killed a few miles from here. Also, there is no need for me to continue investigating Colonel Hogan and his men as I no longer believe they are responsible for any sabotage or espionage in this area. Therefore, I shall be leaving Colonel Hogan alone unless something changes."

Klink allowed himself a nervous smile. "That is very commendable of you, Major Hochstetter. But, if I may ask, why the change of mind about Colonel Hogan all of a sudden?"

Hochstetter folded his arms. "I began to realize that a prisoner-of-war cannot commit these acts against Germany and I have been wasting all my time on a prisoner-of-war instead of searching for someone who has freedom of movement. Colonel Hogan has no such freedom of movement in or out of this camp." He smirked. "You said it yourself, Klink. There has never been a successful escape from Stalag 13. So, how could Colonel Hogan be guilty of these things if he cannot get out in order to commit them, hmmm?"

"So true, Major. So true." Klink slowly got to his feet. "How soon will you be leaving, Major?"

"I will be pulling my men and leaving shortly. But before I leave, Klink, I'm afraid, and this is difficult for me to say. But I must apologize for disrupting your camp. There was no excuse for it. But I sometimes get a bit overzealous."

Hogan and his men roared with laughter at Hochstetter's apology and his admission of being a 'bit overzealous'. Hogan then quieted them so they could continue to listen.

"Are you sure you're all right, Major Hochstetter?" Klink commented as he walked the Gestapo Major to the door. "I mean, you've never been so....so....so ready to admit you were wrong about Colonel Hogan and his men before."

"Klink, shut-up," Hogan yelled at the coffee pot. "You talk too much sometimes."

Hochstetter looked at the Kommandant, smiling slightly. "Ja. Well, we all make mistakes sometimes. You know, Klink, I might even have been wrong about you as well."

Klink, clasping his hands behind his back, smiled broadly. "Really, Major?" he asked.

"Ja. You may be more of an idiot than I originally thought." That said, Hochstetter walked out the door, closing it behind him, leaving Klink with a frown replacing the smile he had just a moment ago.

Hogan and his men burst out laughing again as Hogan unplugged the coffee pot. He slapped Kinch on the back. "Kinch, after roll call in the morning, contact the underground and arrange for someone to meet Dr. Praeger tomorrow evening and get him to the rendezvous spot. Then contact London and have a sub ready to take him to London."

"Right, Colonel," Kinch said still wiping his eyes as he and the others started out the door of their commanding officer's quarters. "Oh, Colonel...." he started. Everybody paused in the doorway.

Hogan turned. "Yeah, Kinch?"

"What about Noel? Will he be leaving with the doc?"

"Not immediately, Kinch. About twenty-four hours after Praeger leaves Noel will be leaving. I'd like to talk a bit with my twin so to speak."

LeBeau smiled. "He does look like you, Colonel, and he can even sound like you," he remarked. "But he isn't you, sir. Never could be. I mean, don't get us wrong, Colonel. He's okay for a short time. But as far as we're concerned, we'd rather have the real Colonel Hogan if you know what I mean, sir."

Hogan's eyes misted over. He smiled. "I know what you mean, Louie," he said softly as they started out the door. "Oh, fellas, wait a minute,"

The four men stopped and turned back towards their commanding officer. "Oui, Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

"Close the door for a minute. There's something I need to say that I should have said earlier."

The men all exchanged puzzled looks, but did as they were told. They looked at Hogan, waiting.

Hogan let out a deep breath. "I just want to say thank you. All of you. For not giving up on me when I was having problems and thank you for rescuing me after I'd been buried alive. If it hadn't been for you fellas I would have died."

"Try not to think about it, Gov'nor," Newkirk told him quietly. "Besides, you don't have to thank us, Colonel. There was no way we were giving up on you."

"Newkirk's right, Colonel," LeBeau agreed. "Don't think about what might have happened. You're here and you're safe and that's all that matters."

"You can always count on us, Colonel," Carter agreed. "We'll always be there if you get into trouble. Always."

"Don't ever doubt that, Colonel," Kinch added finally. "You need us, we'll be there."

Hogan took a deep breath and bit his lower lip in order to give himself time to regain his composure. He smiled at his men. His friends. "I just wanted to say thank you again. Now, I suggest we all get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow. Goodnight."

There was a chorus of goodnights from the men as they exited the room with Carter, being the last, closing the door behind him. Alone again, Hogan let out the deep breath he'd been holding. Getting undressed and into his pajamas, he got into bed and clasped his hands behind his head. He'd been through so much the last few days, he thought. And if it hadn't been for the four men who just left his room, he was positive he wouldn't be here right now, safe in his own quarters. Hogan recalled he'd spent most of his entire adult military life not allowing himself to ever get close to anybody. It was too painful to get close to anyone. Especially during wartime. But, he also knew from personal experience how lonely he had been living that existence. Then he allowed himself to get close to these four men at Stalag 13. They had become his family. His friends. He knew he didn't have to be alone anymore as long as he had the four of them. His family. He turned over and, pulling the blanket up over his shoulders, was soon asleep.

Roll call came and went with no distractions. Afterwards, Kinch disappeared down into the tunnel to contact the underground and London. But before that, Dr. Praeger had asked Kinch to patch him through to the Allied High Command so he could report to them that Colonel Hogan had recovered and that the treatment was successful. London then voiced their pleasure at the news that Papa Bear was once again back in charge.

Climbing down into the tunnel, Hogan shook hands with Praeger as he prepared to leave that evening. "How can I ever thank you, doc, for what you did for me. I never would have believed this hypnotherapy could work. At least on a stubborn person like me."

"Be well, Colonel," Praeger said. "You are a unique man. Take care of yourself. Goodbye." Praeger disappeared up the ladder leading to the emergency tunnel exit where a member of the underground was waiting to escort him to the rendezvous spot.

"One down and one to go, Colonel," said LeBeau, cheerfully.

Hogan sighed. "I'm gonna go topside, LeBeau. I want to have a talk with Noel for awhile." Hogan climbed up the ladder and stepped back into the barracks. He found Noel seated at the table in the common room, sipping coffee. Pouring himself a cup, Hogan sat down beside him. "Tomorrow, my friend, you'll be on your way back to London."

Jackman smiled warmly. "Not to say these last few days haven't been fun, because they have. You live a rather interesting life to say the least. I don't know how you stand it here."

Hogan shrugged. "You get used to it after awhile. I have a good team around me. They make it easy for me to survive here and I don't just mean in terms of life or death. I think I would've gone crazy here if it wasn't for the four of them."

Jackman looked at Hogan. He thought he understood. "They are good men, Colonel. All of them. I found that out shortly after I arrived. They never gave up trying to find you. Despite all the dead ends they ran into, they refused to give up. I have to admit I've never seen such devotion and loyalty shown to any officer by an enlisted man as your men show you. I envy you, Colonel. You're a lucky man."

"I know," Hogan murmured softly. He sipped his coffee. "Each of them is here voluntarily. They could each leave at any time. All any of them has to do is tell me they want to leave, and I would see to it they were able to. But none of them ever has. With all we've been through, not one of them has ever approached me about leaving."

Jackman mulled over what he wanted to say. "Have any of you ever had opportunities to leave this sewer?"

Hogan shrugged. He stared into space. "There have been a few times. But yet they stay." He chuckled. "Once we were ordered to close up shop and get back to London after our operation had been exposed by a Gestapo officer named Freitag. I couldn't go. Had to find out what he knew about a top secret project the Allies had. I told them they could all leave because they were volunteers here to begin with. They refused to leave. I didn't want them to stay on my account. But yet, they decided to stay."(1) Hogan looked at Jackman wistfully. "As you said, they're good men. Each one of them."

"And you are the best commanding officer anybody could ask for, Colonel," said LeBeau quietly.

Hogan and Jackman both turned and looked over their shoulders. LeBeau, Carter, Newkirk, and Kinch were all standing behind them, listening. Hogan turned away, embarrassed his men had overheard him express his private thoughts to someone else. His face reddened.

"You weren't suppose to hear that," he said, embarrassed.

"Gov'nor, if you didn't want us to hear your bloody conversation, then you should've closed the ruddy tunnel entrance. You never heard us climbing up."

Hogan glanced over his shoulder at the open tunnel entrance and shook his head. The men gathered around their commanding officer.

"After I leave tomorrow, make sure you take care of your Colonel," Jackman replied. "Next time I come back here I only want to visit."

Hogan chuckled. "Maybe I'll have you impersonate me if I need a vacation from this place."

"Hold on, mate," Newkirk remarked, draping one arm around Jackman's shoulders, the other around Hogan's. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you," he said looking at Jackman.

"What's that?" asked Jackman.

"When you first mentioned this hypnosis thing for the Colonel, you said you got London to see things your way as far as not putting the Gov'nor's problem on his official record. Just what did you mean by London seeing it your way?"

Jackman smiled smugly as he found Hogan and his men all looking at him. He looked at them sheepishly as he sipped his coffee.

"You chaps are familar with Colonel Wembley?"

"Sure we are," said Hogan, "What about him?"

"I discovered he had the same hypnotherapy treatment several years ago. I won't say what the problem was, but Dr. Praeger was the treating physician then as well. It seems Colonel Wembley was treated by the good doctor with hypnotherapy, and the higher ups there made sure it didn't go on his official record. So when he wanted to put your Colonel's problem on his record, I just sort of reminded him that I knew about his past treatment and that it wasn't part of his official record. And if he wanted to keep it that way, it shouldn't become part of your Colonel's record either. He readily agreed to my request. Although, I'm sure I'm going to hear it when I return to London."

Hogan shook his head in amazement while the others laughed.

"You blackmailed Colonel Wembley of the Allied High Comand?" asked Carter, stunned.

"Blackmail is such an ugly word, Carter," Jackman said, innocently. "I prefer to think of it as pointing out the obvious." He chuckled.

The next day Jackman, after saying his goodbyes to Hogan and his men, climbed up the ladder to the emergency tunnel exit where he met with the underground who escorted him to a waiting sub for his return to England.

Alone again in their barracks, Hogan was seated at the table drinking coffee. Newkirk was smoking a cigarette. Kinch was playing solitaire. LeBeau and Carter were staring into space, bored. Suddenly, Hogan put down his coffee cup and looked up, a devilish grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Y'know, I just had a thought," he said. "Now that things are somewhat back to normal around here."

"What's that, Colonel?" asked LeBeau folding his arms atop the table and looking at the Colonel.

"I think we deserve a night out from here," Hogan replied. "We should go into town for dinner. Maybe the Hofbrau."

There was excited talk amongst the others. "But Colonel, how do you propose we do that?" asked Kinch, looking up. "We'd need transportation to get into town."

"Easy, Kinch. We'll have Schultz drive us into town and then drive us back here. Simple. Right?"

"But Colonel, " said Carter, puzzled. "How do you propose to convince Schultz to drive us into town and then back here afterwards?"

"Easy. We're buying his dinner. I think it's only fair since he went above and beyond the call of duty regarding what he did for me, and I'm grateful. I think you guys should be also."

"We are grateful for what he did, Colonel, don't get us wrong. We have no problem with inviting Schultz. We also have no problem as far as paying for his meal. I just want to know why should he want to even do it?" asked Kinch.

"You never know," Hogan smirked. "Schultz might just surprise you."

Just then, the barracks door opened and in sauntered a smiling Schultz. Closing the door, he approached Hogan. "Colonel Hogan. Thought you'd like to know the reservation for six at the Hofbrau is set for eight pm tomorrow evening. I will make sure we have a car from the motorpool."

Reaching inside his bomber jacket, Hogan produced two chocolate bars. He placed them in Schultz's large hand. "Thank you, Schultz. We'll be ready. See you tomorrow evening at seven pm."

Schultz took the candy bars happily. "Danke," he said and left the barracks.

The men all looked at each other, confused. "How did you know he was gonna do that?" asked Carter.

Kinch suddenly put a hand on Hogan's arm. "Wait a minute. You already had this set up before hand, didn't you, Colonel?"

Hogan grinned mischeviously.

"Colonel, when did you have a chance to set this up?"asked Newkirk. "Where'd you find the time with everything that was happening?"

Hogan smiled at Newkirk innocently. "Newkirk, I found the time. I mean, that's what happens when you're twins."

The End

(1) The excerpt regarding Gruppenfuhrer Freitag is from the episode: TWO NAZIS FOR THE PRICE OF ONE.


End file.
